


家教短篇BG

by abc761012



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, かてきょーヒットマンリボーン, 家庭教師, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 87,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 此書籍放的都是BG配對，有犬庫、千春、巴京、可拉等等...
Relationships: 可拉, 犬庫





	1. 掌心上的海洋(可拉)七夕賀文

可樂尼洛今天不知道怎麼搞的直接衝進去首領辦公室裡面，綱吉沒有被可樂尼洛的樣子嚇壞，只是繼續批改公文，好不容易派她的專屬保鏢出任務去，她可以清淨幾天的說，不要這下子又有一個人來吵她，她一定會直接把人轟出去的，可樂尼洛只是把公文書丟到綱吉的桌上，坐在沙發上等待綱吉的回應。  
「黑手黨遊樂園的公文可不歸我管，如果你要找拉爾姊姊的話，她應該在訓練室跟吉代玩。」綱吉從容不迫的回答可樂尼洛。  
可樂尼洛聽見他要的回答馬上趕去訓練室，桌上的公文是里包恩要他交給綱吉的，里包恩任務完成後帶著藍波去度假去，兩人甜甜蜜蜜的去度假可羨煞許多人，綱吉卻是例外的傢伙，根本不理會他們這些守護者甜蜜的生活，最近懷孕期間已經被她親愛的老公禁止坐劇烈的運動，也不准她熬夜改公文，害她必須要在現時內把公文給批改完成，很多人都會幫骸照看綱吉的，絕對不會讓綱吉出什麼意外的。  
訓練室，拉爾正在和吉代玩耍，吉代今天不需要上學，所以在彭哥列大宅中玩耍，由於綱吉忙碌的關係，所以請拉爾幫她帶一下吉代，吉代乖巧的樣子讓拉爾很高興，就好像是以前的綱吉，可愛的樣子讓拉爾愛不釋手，拉爾總是會寵吉代，吉代也很高興可以跟拉爾在一起玩，等一下就可以見到自己的母親，吉代也會乖乖的等待，他很清楚母親非常的忙碌，父親不在彭哥列。  
「拉爾姨姨，我想要去找媽媽。」吉代對拉爾說。  
「怎麼了？吉代。」拉爾有些疑問，剛剛好好的說。  
「可樂叔叔來了。」吉代指著門口。  
「可樂尼洛！」拉爾看見可樂尼洛已經站在門口。  
「那我叫蘭奇亞伯伯帶你回去，好不好？」拉爾蹲下來問吉代。  
「好～我自己去。」吉代高興的說。  
「要小心喔！」拉爾看著吉代跑出去。  
蘭奇亞的辦公室剛好在訓練室的旁邊，凱薩琳和蘭奇亞正在裡面辦公，吉代小小的頭顱顯現在他們的面前，蘭奇亞只是把吉代抱起來，吉代高興的抓著蘭奇亞，蘭奇亞知道吉代想要找綱吉，拉爾那裡已經有人來找她，所以吉代才會自己跑來找他，凱薩琳看見這樣的情況也早已見怪不怪了，凱薩琳很喜歡吉代可愛的樣子，蘭奇亞帶著吉代到院子裡去玩耍，吉代也高興的跟著去玩耍。  
「沒有任務了？」拉爾問可樂尼洛。  
「是啊！今天我放假。」可樂尼洛笑笑的說。  
「那來訓練吧！」拉爾微笑的說。  
「好啊！」可樂尼洛非常的願意。  
兩人開始繼續他們的訓練，他們的訓練可是很殘酷的，真槍實彈樣樣來，幾乎要把訓練室給毀掉，還好蔣尼二把訓練室做的很嚴密，怎樣的訓練都不會被破壞掉，就是因為這個原因才能讓兩人繼續這樣下去，否則綱吉早就出來罵人了，綱吉最恨有人把彭哥列的大宅給毀掉，上次守護者不小心毀了一面牆壁，綱吉足足讓這些守護者出任務一年。  
「小綱姊姊，我把文件放在這。」建對綱吉說。  
「放在那裡吧！」綱吉指了一個位子給建。  
「綱吉姊姊，門外顧問那裡又送文件過來了。」庫洛姆拿著一堆公文。  
「嗯！我知道了，放在那吧！」綱吉只是這樣說而已。  
綱吉繼續把所有的公文都批改完成，好不容易把所有守護者都丟出去，她總算可以安靜幾天，讓她好好的休息一下，她知道所有的守護者一定會把事情都處理好才回來的，這點就不需要太擔心，只是最近事情真的是太多了，忙到讓她有點吃不消，也快要到發瘋的地步，那時候只差沒有把守護者送進醫院去。  
拉爾發揮她應該有的實力把可樂尼洛打倒，可樂尼洛佩服拉爾的實力，以前的教官到現在寶刀未老，讓可樂尼洛非常的訝異，拉爾可是非常的厲害，拉爾也覺得可樂尼洛的實力也不賴，從以前到現在已經進步很多，拉爾也很喜歡可樂尼洛的進步，他們兩位都很喜歡武器或是武力的事情，戰鬥技巧可說是非常的卓越，就是因為這樣大家都怕所有的彩虹之子，每一位都有特殊的能力。  
「小綱姊姊，卡魯卡沙家族的同盟協議書已經快要過期了，是否需要請人去簽訂協議書？」建問綱吉這件事情。  
「巴吉爾，卡魯卡沙家族的協議書當初是誰去簽訂的？」綱吉問自己的秘書。  
「是拉爾大人去簽訂的。」巴吉爾如實稟告。  
「那就請人去跟拉爾姊姊說，麻煩她跑一趟。」綱吉告訴他們。  
「那在下去告訴他們。」巴吉爾馬上退下去告訴拉爾。  
巴吉爾來到訓練室告訴拉爾這個消息，拉爾聽見這個消息後馬上答應下來，一般來說綱吉也是她的學生，綱吉要請她做什麼事情她大部分都會答應，因此拉爾馬上回到自己的房間換一件衣服，可樂尼洛則是在拉爾的房間門口等拉爾，可樂尼洛想要和拉爾一起去執行這個簽訂計畫，拉爾看見可樂尼洛這樣的堅決也沒多說什麼，拉爾換好衣服後決定先去和綱吉說一下自己要出門的事情。  
「小綱，我和可樂尼洛那傢伙去卡魯卡沙家族簽訂協議，吉代應該在蘭奇亞那裡。」拉爾對綱吉說。  
「我知道，蘭奇亞大哥剛剛有跟我說，你們就去吧！協議簽訂完後可以晚些回來，不需要趕著。」綱吉貼心的對他們說。  
「我知道了，不要忙壞身體了，肚子裡已經有新生命了。」拉爾細心的提醒。  
綱吉點點頭表示知道，然後又繼續做自己的事情，綱吉知道可樂尼洛是很想要和拉爾約會的，不過他們的約會都有點異於常人，綱吉決定在這次的任務中推他們一把，彭哥列大宅中手下多的是，不會很缺他們兩位的，雨守還有霧守三位守護者還留在彭哥列當中，骸在綱吉當上首領的一年後就說要當綱吉的貼身保鏢，只好請建來替補綱吉的位子，建的母親蘭緹兒就是前任的霧守之一，實力也不可小看的。  
可樂尼洛開車帶拉爾離開彭哥列，他們自己駕車到卡魯卡沙家族的地盤當中，跟他們簽訂協議書的就是卡魯卡沙家族的軍師史卡魯，因此很快就可以把協議書給簽訂完成，有可樂尼洛這位前輩在面前，史卡魯就算有膽子也不敢反抗，誰叫他以前被欺負的太嚴重，拉爾看見這種情形只是白了一眼給可樂尼洛，誰叫可樂尼洛實在是太過分了，讓人家害怕成這個樣子。  
「拉爾學姊，這項協議就這樣決定了。」史卡魯對拉爾說。  
「我知道了，不好意思麻煩你了，史卡魯。」拉爾客氣的說。  
「不，學姊妳才辛苦了。」史卡魯微笑的說。  
「你這傢伙….」可樂尼洛快要氣炸了。  
「可樂尼洛，你想死嗎？我可不介意喔！」拉爾的語氣聽出來可不是在開玩笑的。  
「是…」可樂尼洛馬上閉嘴。  
兩家族的同盟協議書就這樣完成，拉爾拉著想要揍人的可樂尼洛離開卡魯卡沙家族，史卡魯看見可樂尼洛被架走的感覺心有戚戚焉，拉爾的功力可不是說蓋的，可以把平常整人的可樂尼洛教育成這樣，簡直就是太偉大了，因此史卡魯一直都很佩服拉爾的一切，只有拉爾可以制止可樂尼洛那種恐怖的整人方式，也能跟里包恩平起平坐。  
「我在路上不就跟你說過了，絕對不要給我跟史卡魯起衝突，你現在是想怎樣？」衣裝整齊的拉爾把可樂尼洛丟在地上問。  
「拉爾…拉爾…」可樂尼洛有些害怕拉爾的氣勢。  
「不要老是把我的話當成耳邊風！」拉爾氣憤的說。  
「是…」可樂尼洛自認倒楣。  
可樂尼洛開車帶拉爾去海邊走走，拉爾心情不是很好的時候總是會到海邊走走，海邊的風景可以讓拉爾散散心，想起自己的父母親，可樂尼洛在當拉爾的學生的時候就知道這點，知道拉爾喜歡在心情不好的時候到海邊走走，當他們到海邊的時候拉爾非常的高興，海邊漂亮的樣子非常的吸引拉爾，讓拉爾有種回到過去的感覺。  
拉爾脫掉鞋子蹲在沙灘上，手裡捧起海水，可樂尼洛看見這樣的情況希望自己可以做拉爾手中的海洋，可以讓拉爾看見一望無際的海洋，拉爾最喜歡一望無際的海洋，一望無際的海洋可以包容許多事物，拉爾是個明理的女人，在面對感情上面還是有小女人的樣子，這種面貌只有可樂尼洛一個人可以看見，某些時候可樂尼洛還是非常的渴望想要見到拉爾更多不同面，不要總是男孩子氣的教官，那樣子的拉爾雖然也很吸引可樂尼洛，但是私心可樂尼洛還是希望可以看見許多不同面。  
『好美，現在的拉爾好美。』可樂尼洛心想。  
「可樂尼洛，你在看什麼？」拉爾有些不解。  
「不，沒什麼。」可樂尼洛馬上回神過來。  
可樂尼洛發現自己抑制不住內心的衝動，好想要現在就去抱拉爾，等可樂尼落回神過來就發現自己已經抱著拉爾，拉爾有些害羞的想要掙脫可樂尼洛的懷抱，畢竟這樣子真的好不習慣，兩人都已經恢復以前的大小，可是這樣子親密的接觸讓男孩子氣的拉爾多少有些不習慣，總是把男人壓在自己腳底下的拉爾對於可樂尼洛的擁抱既是陌生也是害怕更是害羞，畢竟現在抱她的人是拉爾最喜歡的人。  
「可樂尼洛，可以放手嗎？我很不習慣。」拉爾臉紅的說。  
「不要，拉爾抱起來好舒服喔！」可樂尼洛開始賴皮。  
「不要給我太得寸進尺了。」拉爾臉紅的大叫。  
「有什麼好臉紅的，我們都已經這麼熟了。」可樂尼洛開始散發出男性的魅力。  
「你這傢伙…」拉爾已經無言。  
「拉爾教官，我從以前到現在我都很喜歡妳，妳知道嗎？」可樂尼洛突然說出自己的心聲。  
「我知道，你以前在軍中表現的就很明顯。」拉爾放棄掙扎與大叫。  
「那教官妳願意回應我的感情嗎？」可樂尼洛開心的問。  
「你在說廢話嗎？」拉爾不甘心的回答。  
可樂尼洛開心的把拉爾抱起來轉圈圈，拉爾對於這樣子的行為馬上臉紅，看樣子男人都是一個樣子，很快就會得寸進尺的，可是拉爾想歸想卻沒有多少的動作，因為她知道自己的內心也是很喜歡可樂尼洛的，不然怎麼會回應他的感情，以前的拉爾對於感情可是不屑一顧的，現在反而會很看重感情，畢竟已經經歷過那些事情，生死與共這麼久了，能不看重可樂尼洛的感情嗎？  
經歷了許多難關他們總算可以在一起了，當初的生離死別對於現在來說就像是一場夢，一場不切實際的夢，可惜那是發生過的事情，如果以伊夫的角度來說的話，那不過是未來的一種罷了，一種大家都不能接受的形式，彩虹之子幾乎全部都滅亡，剩下的人為死去的人悲傷，可是現在他們卻活在大家的身邊，過去改變了未來，讓未來充滿許多希望，讓未來的一切變的這麼美好。  
「可樂尼洛，以後絕對不要輕易的離開我的身邊。」拉爾對可樂尼洛說。  
「我不會輕易的離開妳身邊的，我要永遠的在妳身邊照顧妳。」可樂尼洛許下自己的誓言並且承諾拉爾。  
「那種事情不會再發生了吧！」拉爾突然說出這句話。  
「未來已經被改變了，現在我們可以過的很好的。」可樂尼洛告訴拉爾。  
「是啊！未來已經被改變了。」拉爾微笑的說。  
「將來我要做妳手心中的海洋，永遠的讓妳微笑。」可樂尼洛親吻拉爾的臉頰。  
「你說的喔！要永遠做我掌心上的海洋喔！」拉爾笑的好不開心。  
「一定！」可樂尼洛對拉爾保證。  
兩人在海邊訂下誓約，這個約定將會跟著他們生生世世，在未來的日子裡他們一定會過的更快樂，暴風雨已經過去了，平靜的日子已經到來了，任何事情不會再拆散他們兩人，他們可以永遠的在一起，不需要生離死別，不需要愛恨情仇，現在的他們只需要共同度過他們未來的人生就可以了。(終)


	2. 殺手(自創一平)一平生日賀文

11月25日漆樹(RhusCotinus)

花語：賢明

花占卜：您是個慈愛及善良的人，總愛為他人設想，不會傷害別人。您對自己有高度自信，豐富的想像力，正是吸引異性的魅力所在。雖然不乏異性的追求，但您只鍾愛自己的情人，是個不可多得的多情種子。

花箴言：兩心相遇之前，仍需旁人推波助瀾。

安德烈是彭哥列瓦利亞首領的兒子，現年十五歲是個風度翩翩的美少年，喜歡的人是一平，一個常綁兩個小辮子的女孩，風太排名中最有潛力的殺手，現在努力的在為考大學而努力，總是努力在讀書，但是她是隸屬於彭哥列的情報人員，也是一名殺手，和安德烈一樣都是殺手的身分，只是雙方隸屬於的機構不同，同樣都是彭哥列大空最疼愛的孩子。

「姑姑，讓我出任務嘛！」安德烈努力的撒嬌。

「安德烈，別鬧了，先去唸書，最近沒有任務要你去。」綱吉無奈的看著安德烈。

「安德烈，我不說過別過來吵小綱嗎？今天家教和學校上課的東西都學會了嗎？」史庫瓦羅擰著安德烈的耳朵。

「媽，不要啦！我會乖乖的，不要擰我耳朵啦！」安德烈大叫。

史庫瓦羅把安德烈拖出首領辦公室，綱吉看見這種情形總算放心下來了，至少她可以專心的把公文批示完成，暫時可以不用去理會小孩子的吵雜聲，看樣子最近瓦利亞是太閒了點，已經有人跑來要任務了，只是最近真的沒有比較棘手的任務，有的話瓦利亞的其他人也都拿去了，怎麼可能會輪到小孩子。

「真是的，一不注意你就給我溜去首領辦公室去了。」史庫瓦羅不高興的說。

「媽，我書都念完了，而且又沒有事情可做，所以我想去跟姑姑拿任務。」安德烈解釋。

「你爸不是交代說你和安妮不准出任務不是嗎？」史庫瓦羅問兒子。

「呃…呃…」安德烈想起父親的交代。

「媽媽，我肚子餓了。」安妮告訴史庫瓦羅。

「好，我等下弄給妳吃。」史庫瓦羅對女兒說。

史庫瓦羅進入廚房弄點心給女兒吃，安妮很乖的監視自己的哥哥，他們最小的妹妹莉亞和他們的父親一起出去，雖然不是出任務但是他們兩人還是很想要出去玩，只是不乖的兩人被他們的父親XANXUS禁足，連任務都不准去，要說委屈也不是，只是待在家中是一件很無聊的事情，史庫瓦羅全程的盯著他們。

「快點把點心吃了吧！」史庫瓦羅看著他們。

「媽，爸什麼時候才解禁？」兩人期盼的問他們的母親。

「如果你們這次的成績考的讓我滿意的話，我就解除禁令。」XANXUS抱著小女兒莉亞走進來。

「爸～哪有這樣的！？」安德烈不滿的抗議。

「爸好過分喔！」安妮也抗議。

「吵死人了，你們兩個這個學期的成績差到讓你們的爺爺很不高興。」史庫瓦羅想起九代臉色很差的樣子。

「完蛋了…」安德烈知道祖父生氣的樣子。

「哎呀！」安妮也知道會很慘。

「所以你們還是乖乖的讀書。」XANXUS告訴自己的兒女。

安德烈和安妮只好乖乖的進入彭哥列的圖書室裡念書，裡面已經有幾人在看書了，一平就是其中一個，雪柔也在裡面念書，藍波也乖乖的念書，風太在一旁照顧，彩虹之子也有幾位在裡面看書，安德烈和安妮不得已的只好乖乖念書，吉代小小年紀的窩在一旁的角落畫圖，里包恩和風是陪著自己的情人才在圖書室念書，拉爾教導吉代畫圖，順便念故事書給吉代聽，可樂尼洛還在陪了平訓練。

「吉代，我們去找媽媽吧！」骸到圖書室接自己的兒子。

「爸爸～」吉代衝進父親的懷中。

「嘿咻！我的小吉代又變重了。」骸親吻兒子的臉。

「哪有！」吉代嘟著嘴抗議。

「好啦！跟拉爾阿姨說聲謝謝和再見。」骸教導吉代基本的禮儀。

「拉爾姨姨，謝謝，再見！」吉代有禮貌的說。

「再見！」拉爾微笑。

骸抱著吉代回首領辦公室去，這是每天都會有的現象，拉爾會在骸和綱吉辦公的時候充當一下保母，吉代有時候會去找蘭奇亞他們，吉代可愛的樣子很受大家歡迎，連藍波他們這幾位大哥哥大姊姊也很疼愛吉代，吉代可是很乖的小孩，總是很努力的在學習事情，乖巧的樣子深受許多人的寵愛，骸和綱吉更是寵愛不已，把吉代當成自己的親生小孩在疼愛，但是他們不會溺愛吉代，這是大家都知道的事情。

「骸先生和小綱小姐真疼愛吉代呢！」一平有感而發。

「他們可是稱職的父母，而且對每個小孩子都一視同仁。」風太微笑的說。

「那兩個人可是支撐彭哥列的最高領導人。」拉爾有感而發。

里包恩微笑，安德烈和安妮的臉色非常不好，畢竟他們剛剛才被罵過，他們好羨慕其他人，因為他們的成績不錯根本沒有被罵的跡象，風太看見安德烈和安妮的臉色不好，好像剛剛被罵過的樣子，看來XANXUS和史庫瓦羅因為他們的成績而罵人，所以造就現在這樣的情況。

「安德烈，你沒事吧！」一平擔心的問。

「沒有怎樣，只是剛剛挨罵而已。」安德烈無奈的說。

「怎麼了嗎？」一平擔心的問。

「我和安妮的成績爺爺在抗議了。」安德烈覺得自己快要不行了。

「我討厭念書啦！爺爺最討厭了。」安妮開始發牢騷。

「九代首領也是為你們好啊！別灰心了，你們的成績一定會進步的。」一平鼓勵。

「一平，妳真是好人。」安德烈稱讚。

大家安靜的開始讀書，安德烈和安妮努力的把教科書裡的知識放入腦中，他們不想要被罵了，他們的父母親成績都不錯，偶爾對他們的成績是有要求的，尤其是他們的祖父多少也很注重他們的成績，現在的彭哥列第十代首領，也就是他們的姑姑澤田綱吉對小孩子的成績也是有要求的。

「風太哥哥，你可以教我這題嗎？」安妮問風太。

「可以啊！」風太開始教導安妮。

大家安靜的念書，大家努力的把自己的成績提昇上來，慢慢的他們發現到念書其實也是一種樂趣，像綱吉就非常喜歡念書，這個就是伊夫刻意培養的，伊夫希望小孩子都要多吸取知識才可以，安德烈乖乖的把教科書裡的問題解開，一平也在一旁幫忙安德烈，兩人有說有笑的把問題解開，安德烈和一平的感情可以剛好利用這場讀書會增進，這也是大家樂於見到的。

「看樣子安德烈和安妮會乖乖的念書了。」史庫瓦羅抱著最小的女兒莉亞對自己的丈夫說。

「會念書就好了，至少老爸不會發脾氣了。」XANXUS看見這樣的情形也放心許多。

「媽媽，為什麼爺爺要對哥哥和姊姊生氣呢？」莉亞不懂為什麼九代要生氣。

「等妳以後長大就會知道了。」史庫瓦羅親吻莉亞的臉。

「我們回去吧！還有很多事情要處理。」XANXUS摟著妻子的肩膀。

XANXUS和史庫瓦羅以及他們的小女兒莉亞一起回到屬於瓦利亞的地方去，因為最近的確有很多事情要處理，他們只是過來看看自己的寶貝兒女到底有沒有在念書而已，其他的就不需要去太擔心了，不過看見安德烈和一平的感情那麼好他們也就放心許多了，現在他們的寶貝兒子也到了戀愛的年紀了，女兒也是啊！看樣子他們不得不承認自己已經老了，很快就讓兒子女兒追上自己了。

到了晚餐時間安德烈和一平依舊是嘻嘻笑笑的在玩，大家看見他們增進感情的方式也都會心一笑，感覺上就好像看見骸和綱吉以前的樣子，那個令人回味的過往，他們想要憶起的過去，也許在大家的心中還是覺得那時候的時光很美好，美好到有點捨不得了，不過怎麼說都一樣，時間還是會這樣流逝下去，永遠都不會停止的，曾在懷裡的孩子一個個長大，對於做父母的來說是那種無比的喜悅，漸漸的大家都會悟出這樣的道理來。

「大家開動吧！」綱吉微笑的對大家說。

「我要開動了。」大家齊聲說。

「好好吃喔～」雪柔開心的說。

「今天不會是姑姑下廚吧！」安妮問綱吉。

「今天是我下廚，所以大家都要把東西給吃完喔！」綱吉微笑的告訴大家。

「好！」大家絕對不會辜負綱吉的心意的。

晚餐過後大家就各自去做各自的事情，安德烈和一平難得到院子裡去談天，安妮看見這樣的情形也就不好打擾自己的哥哥，所以去找自己的情人風太去，夜晚的彭哥列多了一份寧靜和安詳，這是大家最為珍惜的時段，誰要是敢破壞的話一定會被修理的，尤其是兔子女王發揮的時候，那時候你就要有心理準備了，可能會被打到天上去喔！或是到地獄去輪迴一趟，這樣的結果是大家都不想要的結果。

「安德烈真的很溫柔呢！從以前到現在都是。」一平開心的說。

「哪有啊！安妮都說我很暴力。」安德烈有些害羞的說。

「才不會勒！安德烈每次都很幫我。」一平對於這事情很高興。

「順手而已，藍波他本來就是這樣，如果沒有賽維爾爺爺的話，藍波大概還是那樣吧！」安德烈想到藍波的個性就有些頭痛。

「里包恩先生也幫了很大的忙。」一平提醒安德烈。

「說的也是呢！」安德烈開心的笑著。

一平看見安德烈的笑容有些臉紅，安德烈的樣子本來就很帥氣，總是吸引許多女性的愛慕，只是安德烈對於這種事情完全是沒有感覺的，畢竟安德烈的願望就是可以當上瓦利亞的首領，跟自己的父親一樣的強大，他想要保護自己最愛的人，從小崇拜自己的父親，後來父親在五年前承認他是下一屆的首領讓他非常的高興，自己的實力總算被父親承認了，也可以如願的成為瓦利亞的首領了。

「安德烈，你有沒有想過以後你想要做什麼事情呢？」一平突然問出這句話。

「大概就是接任老爸的職位吧！然後在和自己心愛的人共組一個家庭，就像爸爸媽媽一樣。」安德烈說出自己的心願。

「這樣啊！被安德烈愛上的人一定很幸福。」一平笑嘻嘻的說，但是心理有些吃醋。

「可是到現在我喜歡的女孩還是不知道我的心意耶！妳說要怎麼辦才好？」安德烈故意問一平。

「你可以對那位女孩表白啊！」一平提供意見。

「那麼，我現在要跟妳說喔！一平，我喜歡妳，妳願意和我在一起嗎？」安德烈大聲的說。

「我…我…我願意。」一平有些害羞。

「喔～表白啦！」骸從窗戶中看見他們告白的過程。

「嗯～那很好啊！」綱吉微笑的說。

「當初我們是誰說誰喜歡誰的啊？」骸突然問出這句話。

「不知道耶！我忘了耶！」綱吉故意親吻骸的六道之眼。

「我親愛的天使…。」骸惡意的說。

「討厭啦！你犯規！」綱吉有些臉紅。

安德烈總算順利的和一平表白，他們也順利的交往了，不過表白的聲音過大讓大家都知道這項事實，不過大家都很有默契的不去告訴他們自己有聽見他們的表白過程，只是在茶餘飯後的時候會故意的虧虧他們，無聊的八卦消息總是大家茶餘飯後的話題，誰都沒有想到下一任的瓦利亞首領竟然會喜歡上中國功夫的女孩，發現的人也許只有身邊很親近的人才知道，下屬們對於這件事情就不得而知了，畢竟安德烈對一平的愛意沒有表現的很明顯，導致大家都看不出來有這件事情，知情的人大概就是了解安德烈個性的人，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅就是最早知道的人，因為他們是安德烈的父母。End


	3. 那年的妳…(夏碧)翔翔點文

走向：惡搞&微甜（請讓八代出來耍人吧ＸＤ）

故事大綱：夏碧當年（？！）的戀愛秘辛

碧洋琪想起自己認識夏馬爾的那年是她認識里包恩的同一年，在她五歲那年她的父親因為某些事情得罪審判者，讓審判者不得不派家族內的其中一名成員來處理這件事情，因此就叫夏馬爾來處理這件事情，夏馬爾就成為我們家的醫生，弟弟的出生給家裡很大的喜悅，母親因為不能生的關係特別寵愛隼人，也接納隼人的母親成為父親的側室，只是我沒想到母親過世後父親就故意製造意外害死隼人的母親，這件事隼人很不能諒解，也因為這件事情讓審判者不得不除掉父親和家族成員，畢竟父親的野心已經侵犯到審判者不讓人侵犯的領域，而把我們收養在彭哥列。

「這是什麼東西？」碧洋琪問夏馬爾。

「三叉戟蚊，我的武器。」夏馬爾告訴碧洋琪。

「那我的武器是什麼？」碧洋琪問夏馬爾。

「妳的雙手就是很重要的武器，可以做出毒死人的食物出來。」夏馬爾摸摸碧洋琪的頭。

「如果我可以做出正常的餅乾的話，隼人就會願意接受我了吧！」碧洋琪有些失望。

「不會的，隼人其實也很尊敬妳也很喜歡妳的。」夏馬爾拍拍碧洋琪的頭。

今年是碧洋琪在彭哥列的第二年了，姣好的身材已經慢慢的顯現出來了，快要成為亭亭玉立的少女了，對夏馬爾有尊敬加愛戀的成分存在，這種依賴慢慢的隨著長大有增加的趨勢，對里包恩不過是愛慕，這一點碧洋琪還分的很清楚，碧洋琪知道自己喜歡的人是夏馬爾不是里包恩，只是夏馬爾的風流習慣改不了，不知道什麼時候才會專心在一個人的身上，這也是大家看不下去的地方，老是在騷擾女同事，對此伊夫非常的頭痛，總是為此訓斥夏馬爾。

「我說夏馬爾啊！你到底喜不喜歡碧洋琪？我看人家很喜歡你喔！」八代告訴夏馬爾。

「我知道，等那孩子大些再說吧！」夏馬爾告訴八代。

「好吧！既然你都這麼說了。」八代惟恐天下不亂。

「妳到時候給我自己收拾善後，我可不管妳。」伊夫警告八代。

「好吧！我知道了。」八代知道自己的弟弟會生氣的。

『親愛的伊夫，我才不管你這麼多，我想做的事情沒人可以阻止我的。』八代心想。

八代開始想要惡整一下夏馬爾了，機伶的頭腦已經開始在想整人的方法了，八代真的很想知道夏馬爾的心意，就為了碧洋琪她很想要知道這件事，八代很中意碧洋琪那孩子，對碧洋琪非常的欣賞，而且夏馬爾又有種搖擺不定的感覺，誰到底可以把夏馬爾馴服的服服貼貼的，這是大家都很想要知道的事情，誰都不想被夏馬爾騷擾了。

『我想夏馬爾一定會喜歡女人投懷送抱的，那就送女人給他吧！』八代開始想好整人計畫了。

開發部門的人突然接到訊息說要開發一種快速生長的藥物，開發部門的人完全不知道八代這麼做有什麼用意，只是不想違抗八代的命令，畢竟八代可以說是數一數二的強，沒有人有擔子敢去違抗八代的命令，八代可是很會計較的人，對她來說有仇不報非君子，何況她還是黑手黨中數一數二的強人，可以說是黑手黨世界裡的教母，誰敢違抗她的命令的人下場只有死路一條，這是大家都知道的事情，敢違抗八代命令的人只有伊夫和約克，彭哥列最強的兩位家族成員。

「八代大人，您要的東西已經開發完成了。」開發部門的人告訴八代。

「我知道了，等下送來給我。」八代高興的說。

開發部門的人把東西交給八代，八代高興的把藥物拿到碧洋琪的面前，要碧洋琪把藥物吃下去，這樣就可以知道夏馬爾的心意，碧洋琪沒有猶豫的吃下去，她很想知道夏馬爾的心意，碧洋琪吃下藥物後馬上昏睡下去，八代把碧洋琪抱到一邊，直到碧洋琪醒來之前八代都在碧洋琪的身邊，碧洋琪的身體開始產生一些變化，開始急速的生長，已經成為一個大人了，八代很高興有這個結果，這樣就可以去誘惑夏馬爾了。

「穿上這件衣服去誘惑夏馬爾吧！」八代高興的說。

「好的！八代首領。」碧洋琪乖乖的說。

碧洋琪穿上性感的衣服進入夏馬爾的房間裡，夏馬爾正在房間裡做事情，看見美麗的女人夏馬爾馬上撲上去，風流的個性馬上顯現出來，夏馬爾馬上親吻碧洋琪，碧洋琪有些楞住，但是馬上配合夏馬爾，夏馬爾把碧洋琪壓在床上，只是夏馬爾馬上發現到不對勁，碧洋琪也發現到自己的身體起了變化，身體慢慢的恢復正常，碧洋琪快要哭出來了，因為還沒了解到夏馬爾是否喜歡自己就要恢復正常了，碧洋琪幾乎要哭出來了，夏馬爾見到這種情形只是想要發楞，看來八代又整自己了，這種惡搞的手段只有八代才想的出來。

「對不起。」碧洋琪哭著說。

「沒關係，傻孩子，我的心意妳不需要確認，我是喜歡妳的。」夏馬爾在碧洋琪的耳邊說。

「什麼嘛！夏馬爾說謊，夏馬爾愛的是身材姣好的美女。」碧洋琪快哭了。

「傻丫頭，難道妳不相信我？」夏馬爾開始親吻碧洋琪。

「我當然不相信啦！」碧洋琪的情慾被挑起。

「那麼我就讓妳相信。」夏馬爾決定用激烈的手段讓碧洋琪相信。

「嗯…啊…嗯…」碧洋琪開始呻吟。

夏馬爾慢慢的脫下碧洋琪的衣服，碧洋琪也無意識的幫夏馬爾脫衣服，兩人開始赤裸相見，碧洋琪初次嘗到性愛的滋味，夏馬爾之所以用激烈的手段讓碧洋琪了解自己的心意的原因是因為看見碧洋琪那姣好的身軀讓自己已經忍不住了，碧洋琪果然是美人胚子一個，美麗的樣子讓夏馬爾心動不已，只要是男性看見碧洋琪的樣子一定會跟夏馬爾有一樣的狀況，碧洋琪是天生的毒蠍美女。

「怎樣！我送的禮物滿意嗎？」八代笑嘻嘻的問夏馬爾。

「我該說謝謝嗎？」夏馬爾有些無奈。

「你說呢？」八代挑釁的問。

「我怎麼會知道！」夏馬爾不理會八代。

八代知道其實夏馬爾很高興，只是不知道要怎麼表達才是，可惜雖然夏馬爾很高興八代這樣做，但是也擔心碧洋琪的身體會出現副作用，那種刺激性的藥物對身體可是很不好的，專供醫學的夏馬爾知道這件事，畢竟刺激細胞生長的藥物都會身體不好，不過不管怎麼說夏馬爾決定專情在碧洋琪的身上，碧洋琪可是他尋求已久的真命天女，怎麼會不擔心碧洋琪的身體呢？！

「你們兩個在做什麼？例行性的家族會議要開始了。」伊夫不解的看著他們。

「我知道了，我馬上就過去。」夏馬爾說。

「我回大空戒了。」八代決定回去自己應該待的地方。

「你和姊姊在吵什麼？」家族會議完後伊夫問夏馬爾。

「沒有什麼。」夏馬爾決定不說這件事。

「好吧！就當我想太多了。」伊夫決定不去過問。

「謝謝哥不過問。」夏馬爾馬上離開伊夫的身邊。

看見夏馬爾匆匆離開的樣子伊夫雖然心裡有疑問可是又懶得去過問，他只是有點不懂夏馬爾到底是怎麼搞的，一下欣喜一下擔憂，好像是有什麼事情讓他擔心，這種矛盾的心態確實讓人不解，不管怎麼說那都是夏馬爾自己的事情，他這位兄長不管是什麼事情都不過問，每個人都有自己的隱私，很多事情不需要去刻意探討。

「霧守叔叔，我們肚子餓了。」綱吉告訴伊夫。

「好，我去弄東西給你們吃。」伊夫看見他們的樣子馬上去廚房。

家光又帶著奈奈去渡蜜月了，這是不知道第幾次的蜜月了，他們總是甜甜蜜蜜的，不管做任何事情都甜甜蜜蜜的樣子，沒有看過他們吵架的樣子，奈奈的天真和家光無理頭的個性非常的契合，而且他們的感情非常的好，好到不行的地步，很少有夫妻可以像他們這樣甜蜜，就是因為太過甜蜜的關係羨煞許多人，連守護者中的模範夫妻也都非常羨慕他們。

「小綱，妳爸爸媽媽的感情好好喔！」蘇菲羨慕的說。

「會嗎？嵐守叔叔和雨守阿姨的感情也很好啊！」綱吉微笑的說。

「看樣子大家都很羨慕奈奈他們呢！」蘭緹兒微笑的說。

「他們的感情實在好到不行。」小琳很羨慕他們。

「少來了，你們也差不多。」伊夫直接潑冷水給他們。

「親愛的碧洋琪小親親，該起床囉！」夏馬爾叫醒碧洋琪。

「嗯…」碧洋琪慢慢睜開眼睛。

「昨天晚上舒服嗎？」夏馬爾問碧洋琪。

「很舒服，可是也很痛。」碧洋琪告訴夏馬爾。

「那是妳的第一次，當然會痛了。」夏馬爾把碧洋琪抱起來。

「嗯…」碧洋琪雙手環繞在夏馬爾的脖子上。

「妳果然很可愛。」夏馬爾親吻碧洋琪的臉頰。

夏馬爾幫碧洋琪稍為整理一下衣服，碧洋琪乖乖的讓夏馬爾整理自己的衣物，彭哥列的人都知道夏馬爾很寵愛碧洋琪，只要碧洋琪在夏馬爾都不太會去騷擾女同事，反正只要碧洋琪在夏馬爾就乖乖的聽話，完全服從碧洋琪這個人，這是大家樂意見到的事情，至少夏馬爾不會作怪。

碧洋琪窩在夏馬爾的懷裡，夏馬爾的懷中對她來說是最溫暖的地方，能夠在黑手黨的家族中享受到任何的感情是非常難能可貴的，畢竟成為黑手黨的人都需要拋棄感情，為了可以讓自己的內心不要產生恐懼的現象，所以戀愛也是被禁止的，殺戮的個性不適合有感情和善良的人，完全不適合那些平民百姓，有的話就是那種很珍貴的人，那種大家都想要保護的人。

「肚子餓了嗎？」夏馬爾擔心的問。

「有點。」碧洋琪點點頭。

「那我們去吃飯吧！」夏馬爾帶碧洋琪去吃飯。

「好。」碧洋琪開心的說。

「想要吃什麼？」夏馬爾關心的問。

「都可以。」碧洋琪笑的高興。

「妳喜歡就好。」夏馬爾摸摸碧洋琪的頭。

餐廳裡的人看見夏馬爾把碧洋琪帶來的時候都有些驚訝，畢竟夏馬爾很少會去自動抱碧洋琪的，伊夫看見這樣的情形心裡已經有底了，看樣子八代果然整了夏馬爾，甚至還讓他們兩人確定心意，該說八代功不可沒還是說該死的欠揍，伊夫對此沒有任何的評價，只是冷眼的看著這一切的發展，如果有好的發展的話他不會去找八代算帳，如果發展不如他的預期的話可能就會了，男人辜負女人的心意是最可恥的事情了。

「好了，大家快點吃飯吧！」伊夫微笑的對小孩子們說。

「哥哥…」蘭緹兒知道伊夫的情緒變得冷漠了。

『完蛋了，哥哥不會要算帳吧！』夏馬爾心驚膽跳的。

『好樣的嘛！姊姊，妳敢給我用這招，到時候我不找妳算帳才怪。』伊夫憤恨不平的想。

「哈啾～」在大空戒裡的八代突然打噴嚏。

『哎呀！親愛的伊夫生氣了呢！』八代心想。

碧洋琪和夏馬爾的感情越來越好，隨著時間的流逝兩人的感情與日俱增，不過夏馬爾風流的毛病有時候還是會犯，這時候碧洋琪就會毫不客氣的拿出有毒的料理來處理夏馬爾，大家看見這對歡喜冤家這樣相處的情形只是會心一笑，然後就各自做自己的事情去，反正他們的事情一定會自己解決的，不需要太擔心他們的戀情會不會不見，因為他們的感情好到可以甜死人的地步了。

大家對於他們的戀情抱持著欣賞的態度，彭哥列的女同事很高興碧洋琪可以管住夏馬爾，這下子她們都不需要去擔心夏馬爾會騷擾她們了，她們可以安心的工作下去，伊夫看見自己的弟弟找到好歸宿也就放心許多，至少他不必去擔心夏馬爾這個傢伙了，伊夫是希望自己的家人都可以幸福，不要因為黑手黨的關係而放棄了自己的感情，每個人都有追求幸福的權利，不要把這個權利給遺忘，因為不管是什麼樣的人都有感情的，有那份心底最珍愛的感情，好好的把幸福給收起來是最好的，握住自己的幸福讓未來有美好的事情發生。End


	4. 甜食(犬庫)庫洛姆生日賀文

12月5日安布羅希亞(Ambrosia)

花語：幸福

花占卜：您是個冷靜及愛思考的人，凡事喜歡追根究底，直至找出真正的原因才會作罷。同時，您也是個公平的正義者，您心裏面一直算計著自己的得失，這樣顯得您太過小孩子氣了，愛情有時也需要大方一點。

花箴言：不在身邊的人，思念會更加強烈。

在庫洛姆的心中犬是一位很愛吃甜食的人，在所有的印象中這個印象最深刻，犬是很容易餓的小孩，甜食對於犬的誘惑力就大上許多，這點收養犬的伊夫和約克也都知道，他們不會去管教犬，犬不會因為吃了過多的甜食就不吃正餐，犬還是會去把正餐的料理給吃完，所以伊夫和約克並不擔心犬的原因就在這裡，犬也不是那種容易發胖的體質，因此怎樣吃都可以。

「犬，我要做點心，你要吃什麼？」綱吉問犬。

「小兔子，妳要做什麼樣的點心？」犬迫不及待的問。

「你想吃什麼樣的我就做。」綱吉告訴犬。

「什麼都好，小兔子做的都好吃。」犬很開心的說。

綱吉進入廚房幫大家做點心，庫洛姆看見這樣的情形也一起過去幫忙，綱吉俐落的把東西用好，庫洛姆也在一旁幫忙把東西用好，這樣大家回來的時候都可以吃點心，綱吉的貼心是大家最好的鼓勵，庫洛姆看見這樣的情形總是有種悸動，綱吉很體貼大家的辛勞，大家都不想要看見綱吉痛苦的樣子，所以殺人的任務大部分都會自己承擔下來，不讓綱吉去看見那些血腥面，家族裡面有幾個女生也是這樣被保護，庫洛姆也是其中之一。

「不知道今天小兔子會做什麼樣的點心出來？」犬自言自語的說。

「犬，你怎麼每次都在期待小綱的點心？」千種看見這樣的情形有些不解的問。

「你不會覺得小兔子做的東西很好吃嗎？」犬高興的說。

「小凪也弄的很好吃，偶爾也要吃吃看吧！好歹人家是你的妻子。」千種告訴犬。

「我知道，我每天都在吃，小凪弄的也很好吃就是了。」犬不反對千種所說的話。

「咦！小綱和小凪在弄今天的點心？可是小凪不是快要生了？」小春有些訝異這樣的情形。

「別擔心，小凪希望自己趁著還可以做事的時候盡量幫忙。」千種告訴小春。

「好了，大功告成了。」綱吉開心的說。

「巧克力蛋糕是要給骸哥哥的嗎？」庫洛姆微笑的問。

「是啊！骸很喜歡吃巧克力。」綱吉有些臉紅。

綱吉把大家的點心端出來給大家享用，自己則是拿著巧克力蛋糕到骸那裡去，他們總是會做這樣的事情，大空最愛的男子總是可以享受到別人不能享受的東西，首領的愛全心全意都給了那位男子，這是大家做手下嫉妒的地方，首領可以把自己手下追求的情意放在一邊，可是卻不能忽略那位男子的愛意，這樣對他們這些手下多少有些不公平，可惜首領自小就把自己的愛獻給那位男子了。

「好好吃喔！」犬高興的說。

「犬好喜歡吃綱吉姊姊做的東西呢！」庫洛姆開心的說。

「小凪做的東西也很好吃。」犬微笑的告訴庫洛姆。

大家開開心心的把點心給吃完，庫洛姆收拾一下桌面後就去做自己的事情，犬在大家離開後輕輕的把庫洛姆擁入懷中，庫洛姆抬頭看把自己擁入懷中的人，犬的眼裡滿滿都是自己的身影，從小時候他們就很喜歡對方了，就像是綱吉和骸那樣，犬如果想要表達某些事情的時候都會很害羞，然後用暴躁的語氣給蒙混過去，這些庫洛姆都懂，犬的愛是那樣默默的付出，只有庫洛姆可以體會到犬的愛意。

「犬，怎麼了？」庫洛姆不解的問。

「妳最近好像很忙的樣子？」犬問庫洛姆。

「是有點，不過也還好，犬和千種都是嵐，我和骸哥哥是霧，恭彌哥哥是雲。」庫洛姆慢慢的說出這些話。

「是啊！不過我和千種是小兔子的貼身侍衛中的人，專屬於小兔子的保鏢之一。」犬抱緊庫洛姆。

「就像是蘇菲姊姊和骸哥哥一樣，不過蘇菲姊姊也兼任雨守。」庫洛姆拍拍犬的手。

「真的好不想要失去妳，應該說怎樣都不能失去妳。」犬有種哀傷的感覺。

「不要去想太多了，我們不會有事情的，我會在犬的身邊的。」庫洛姆給予犬安心的理由。

庫洛姆知道犬大概在擔心什麼樣的事情，他們被指派的任務都不同，可是愛對方的心卻是一樣的，怎麼樣都不想要失去對方，過去的他們扭轉的未來並不一定會改變，不會改變的一切就是他們的記憶，重疊的記憶讓他們害怕失去對方，他們不想要失去對方，對方是自己心中最重的人，怎麼樣都不可以失去的人，他們一直都相信自己絕對會保護好心愛的人，怎樣都不會失去對方的。

「犬，我相信我們一定會過的很好，以及即將出生的孩子。」庫洛姆告訴犬。

「我相信妳的話，不要太勞累了，要照顧好自己的身體。」犬可是很期待庫洛姆肚子裡的小生命的。

「家族裡面又要多出新生命了，小孩子的聲音又要傳遍大宅裡了。」庫洛姆微笑的說。

「是啊！就像我們小時候一樣，大家都陸續生小孩了。」犬知道庫洛姆在說什麼事情。

孩子們的歡笑聲在彭哥列的大宅中從沒有間斷過，大家都很喜歡聽見小孩子的笑聲，小孩子的笑聲是他們的支柱，不管是九代的守護者或者是他們這一輩的人都一樣，只要大宅裡充滿小孩子的笑聲他們這些大人就會很滿足的，滿足的期望小孩子們都可以擁有快樂的童年，讓每個孩子都有最快樂和最滿足的童年，不要讓小孩子太早接觸到不該接觸的東西，黑手黨的世界他們不想要讓自己的孩子太早就踏入，他們希望孩子們可以和自己一樣擁有快樂無憂無慮的童年，讓他們可以快樂的在陽光下成長，成長茁壯發芽直到長大成人，這是他們身為父母親唯一的希望。

他們只希望這僅有的希望不要因為大環境的關係而毀滅了，孩子們都是他們最期望的寶貝，所以不管怎麼樣他們都想要守護自己的孩子，就如同他們的父母親是一樣的，愛怎麼樣都不會變，他們珍惜這一切，即使要花上許多時間也是一樣的，幸福對他們來說是那樣得來不易，所以他們才會這樣更珍惜這一切的幸福，他們放手讓孩子們自己去成長，他們細心的教導孩子未來的事務，這些是他們父母親唯一能做的事情。

「希望妳可以平安的生產，孩子們也可以平安的出生。」犬不想失去懷裡的人。

「不會有問題的，媽媽說我的身體很好。」庫洛姆知道犬的擔心。

「我知道媽媽說的話，可是我還是會擔心，就像是媽媽生妳的時候一樣，爸爸的擔心我現在可以體會了。」犬知道約克當年的感覺了。

「我絕對會回來的，因為犬還在等我和孩子。」庫洛姆摸摸犬的臉龐。

「我知道，我會耐心的等待了，今天不可以忙到太晚。」犬把庫洛姆送回辦公室。

庫洛姆回到辦公室做自己的事情，小建剛剛看見犬把庫洛姆送回辦公室的樣子有些欣慰，他們的感情從以前到現在就非常的要好，現在庫洛姆又懷有身孕的關係，犬更是照顧的無微不治的，就是因為這樣小建才會欣慰，他們的感情幾乎可以和骸以及綱吉媲美了，不過彭哥列當中也有幾個人是跟他們一樣感情很好的，應該說所有的夫妻感情都非常的好，因為他們很珍惜他們所擁有的感情以及幸福。

黑手黨的一切讓他們知道幸福是很難能可貴的，所以不管怎麼樣他們都會好好的珍惜他們現在的幸福，就是不希望自己的幸福就這樣流失掉，為了避免這樣的情形，所以他們出任務的時候都格外的小心，避免自己受傷讓大家擔心，他們的大空可是所有人敬愛的人，也是大家珍惜的人，也就是這樣的情形讓大家都非常珍惜自己的另外一半，不希望他們受到任何的傷害，怎麼樣都不希望他們受到傷害，這些幸福是他們僅有的幸福。

「小凪，剩下的工作我來做吧！妳去休息了。」小建告訴庫洛姆。

「可是小建你…」庫洛姆有些欲言又止。

「不用擔心了，快回去吧！」小建馬上叫庫洛姆回去。

庫洛姆回到自己的房間中休息，看樣子肚子裡有新生命一定會被大家所照顧，就是不希望自己太過於勞累，希望自己可以平安順利的生下這個孩子，這個孩子是她和犬的骨肉，所以是不可以失去的孩子，怎麼樣都不可以失去的寶貝孩子，父母親也很期待這個孩子的出生，庫洛姆總是小心翼翼的去呵護自己的身體，犬也盡心盡力的在呵護自己，就是不希望自己受到任何的傷害。

「小凪，妳回來了？」犬把自己心愛的人抱在懷裡。

「嗯！小建說剩下的他要去處理。」庫洛姆靠在犬的胸膛裡。

「那今天就好好的休息，讓自己有充足的體力。」犬告訴庫洛姆。

「嗯！我知道了，犬在擔心嗎？」庫洛姆有些擔心的問。

「有點，畢竟過幾天就要生產了，怎麼會不擔心。」犬告訴庫洛姆。

「不要擔心了，寶寶一定會平安來到這個世上的。」庫洛姆有把握的說。

「我相信妳。」犬溫柔的說。

「我希望寶寶不要像你一樣愛吃甜食。」庫洛姆故意這樣說。

「如果妳刻意培養的話就不會像我一樣了。」犬對此不以為意。

「犬和千種都好珍惜這個得來不易的幸福喔！」庫洛姆有感而發。

「因為我們的童年並不是很美好。」犬輕輕的摸著庫洛姆的紫色的秀髮。

不僅是犬或是千種，骸更加珍惜這得來不易的幸福，對他來說能夠遇見自己最心愛的天使就是一種無可言喻的幸福，童年的遭遇讓他們更珍惜現在的幸福，對他們來說來到彭哥列是多麼美好的事情，他們在彭哥列得到許多幫助，更得到他們最心愛的人，這樣的生活對他們來說是最好的，所以他們很努力的去珍惜他們現在所擁有的幸福，這種無可言喻的幸福，是他們最想要體會的幸福，也是他們最渴望的幸福。

很快的生產的日子就要到了，庫洛姆看著以前大家的照片，裡面有幾張是犬正在吃甜食的樣子，庫洛姆看見那幾張照片只是微笑，摸摸肚子祈禱自己可以平安的生下孩子，這個孩子是她和犬的愛的結晶，父母親最想要的外孫，不過犬更希望庫洛姆平安的回到他的懷中，他不希望庫洛姆離開他，這樣的結果是他無法接受的，怎樣都無法接受。

孩子順利的出生了，庫洛姆也平安無事，這樣的情形讓大家都放心下來，孩子洪亮的哭聲讓大家欣喜不已，看樣子這個孩子一定是個健康的孩子，犬一直守在庫洛姆的身邊，就是希望可以讓庫洛姆第一眼就見到他，這樣的感情讓大家看了只是退出病房讓他們兩個好好的在一起，伊夫和約克去看剛剛出生小外孫，綱吉和骸抱著自己的寶貝兒子和女兒牽著吉代的手回去彭哥列，大家也陸陸續續回到自己的工作崗位上，他們不打擾這個剛剛經歷過生離死別的兩人。

「犬…」庫洛姆虛弱的叫。

「小凪，怎樣了？」犬扶起庫洛姆。

「我想要喝水。」庫洛姆告訴犬。

「好，馬上來。」犬拿了一杯水給庫洛姆。

犬緊緊的把庫洛姆抱在懷中，好不容易等到自己心愛的人回到自己的身邊了，這樣他們不需要去擔心任何事情了，這一生犬只想要和庫洛姆一起度過，所以不管怎麼樣都不想要失去庫洛姆，庫洛姆也知道犬的願望，所以努力的從鬼門關前回來，對犬來說庫洛姆就像是甜食一樣的重要，所以怎麼樣都要好好的保護她，和她度過這一生。End


	5. 在你和天空之間(千春)

『橘色的天空 斷了針的鐘 握緊的話筒 胸口的悸動

悶熱的晚風 冷漠的人龍 想見你 就在這分鐘

過剩的霓虹 寂寞的騷動 思念的翻湧 你側面的面容

不變的初衷 要爆發的衝動 讓世界 停在這分鐘

失去你 有甚麼內容

為你心動 我的心衝到我的口 早已失重

為你心痛 兩人份的愛～顫動 甜蜜～愛的超重

在你和天空之間 只看見你

在夢和希望之間 擁抱美麗

在愛和體諒之間 靠近一點

不管明天有多善變

（讓我們的心能完全重疊 讓我們一起再冒險）

暈開的霓虹 模糊了的夢 思念的翻湧 你指尖的觸碰

不變的初衷 要爆發的衝動 讓世界 停在這分鐘

失去你 有甚麼內容』

三浦春是個活潑開朗的女孩，是個非常愛吃甜食的女孩，雖說不上纖細敏感，可是女孩子應該有的敏感度她還是有的，跟綱吉他們相遇的方式有些怪異，可能只有她本人不覺得而已，千種的救命之恩她竟然以身相許，又異常的崇拜綱吉，讓綱吉非常的吃不消，甚至不想和她有接觸。

柿本千種是個沈默寡言的男孩，興趣是縫紉東西，手工藝品的手藝非常的好，也非常的強，但是他已經習慣和活潑的人相處在一起，因為收養他的家庭就有一位非常活潑的姊姊，千種對於蘇菲總有一種莫名的情感，姊弟倆人的感情非常的好，從來沒有發生過任何的爭執。

「千種，可以陪我去買東西嗎？」蘇菲站在千種的房門口問。

「喔！好啊！」千種點頭。

「不好意思，每次都叫你陪我。」蘇菲道歉。

「沒關係，反正我也習慣了，蘇菲害怕一個人吧！」千種突然這樣說。

「嗯…算是吧！畢竟七歲前都是獨生女的身分。」蘇菲微笑的說。

「那爸媽為什麼不繼續生孩子呢？」千種有些不解。

「媽好像是因為出任務的關係傷到子宮，所以才生我一人。」蘇菲告訴千種答案。

「嗯！以前沒有想像過有人會接納我們，可是不管是妳還是爸媽都不把我當異類看。」千種有感而發。

「我覺得你又不是異類，後來彭哥列的醫療團不是把你們身體裡的後遺症都清除完畢了。」蘇菲微笑的說。

千種明白蘇菲在說什麼，他覺得自己很幸運，來到彭哥列沒有那種適應不良的情形，家人都很高興的接納他，霍爾和小琳一直把他當成親生兒子在看待與照顧，蘇菲也總是和他分享一切美好的事物，一直以來蘇菲的笑容是支持千種的內心，可是兩人卻沒有男女之情，有的是親人般的感情，那種感情是無可取代的。

逛街買完東西後蘇菲提議到甜食店去休息，千種完全沒有意見，蘇菲和千種就到店裡去休息，在那裡他們遇見京子和小春，蘇菲微笑的和她們打招呼後就找位子坐下休息，蘇菲開心的和千種聊天，千種有一句沒一句的回話，兩人的互動就和平常一樣。

「喂！我是蘇菲。」蘇菲接起手機。

「有任務了，妳在那裡？」雲雀在另一頭問。

「大廣場旁邊的甜食店，你要來接我嗎？恭彌。」蘇菲皺眉頭。

「我去接妳，等我。」雲雀簡潔的說。

「千種，不好意思，東西麻煩你了。」蘇菲掛上手機。

「我知道了，我等下會請人來接我的。」千種點頭表示了解。

雲雀很快就開車到達甜食店的門口，蘇菲也馬上就搭上車，看樣子他們的任務又非同小可，千種無奈的把東西收拾一下準備回家去，京子和小春看見這種情況也過去幫忙千種，因為她們的休息時間也差不多要結束了，剛好可以和千種一起回去彭哥列，現在是屬於她們的家，也是所有人歸屬的港口，那裡有包容一切的大空在等待他們所有人，大家都很想要回到有那個包容一切大空的地方。

「千種，蘇菲要去哪裡？」小春問千種。

「出任務去，臨時有任務。」千種推了一下眼鏡。

「蘇菲好像很忙似的。」京子有些皺眉頭。

「沒辦法，她是雨之守護者之一。」千種拿起剛剛買的東西。

回到彭哥列後千種把蘇菲剛剛買的東西放到蘇菲的房間去，他看見蘇菲的床邊的櫃子上放了一些照片，有他和蘇菲以及他們一家人的合照，當然還有蘇菲和她的男友了平的合照，這些都是蘇菲珍藏的相片，千種知道蘇菲很珍惜身邊的人事物，她教會他珍惜身邊的一切，現在他和小春就過的很不錯，自己的房間裡也有自己和小春的合照。

千種回到自己的房間看書，這是他的習慣之一，千種是很愛看書的小孩，這是大家都知道的事情，而且千種的功課不輸給任何人，是總是名列前茅的人之一，小春也知道千種的習慣，千種的工作量並不多，他是綱吉身邊的保鏢之一，除非有必要才會加班，就是因為工作量不多的關係，所以小春才敢去吵千種，千種也不會打小春或是對小春怎樣，黑手黨尊重女性的態度他都有，而且小春是他的女友。

「千種，你在做什麼？」小春打開千種房間的門。

「我在看書，有事情嗎？」千種把書放好。

「可以幫我們一下嗎？有個文件看不懂。」小春拜託千種。

「喔！可以啊！」千種馬上起身去幫忙。

千種跟小春到她們的辦公室去，千種拿起那份文件看了一下，他發現到這份文件是屬於霧守的文件，因為彈藥庫一直以來都是歸霧守管理，可是這份文件怎麼會到文件組來，千種有些無法理解，畢竟文件組是不接觸這一類的東西的，何況每個部門都各司其職，不會越俎代庖才對。

「這是屬於庫洛姆和小建處理的文件，我去拿給他們。」千種準備要離開。

「我和你一起去，我剛好有事情要找他們。」小春挽著千種的手。

「喔！好！」千種對於小春的動作有些嚇到。

小春很高興可以挽著千種的手，但是這對千種來說卻有很大的不習慣，畢竟千種對於女性還是有些畏懼，一種無可避免的畏懼，因為家裡的女性都有些強勢，雖然偶爾蘇菲也會對他這樣做，但是換成不一樣的女性千種還是會覺得很不舒服和很奇怪，只有蘇菲會挽著他的手，沒想要小春也會挽著自己的手，千種有些嚇到。

「庫洛姆，我是千種。」千種敲門。

「請進！」庫洛姆喊。

「這是你們的公文。」千種把公文交給庫洛姆。

「啊！剛剛不小心把公文送到文件組去了。」庫洛姆看了一下小建。

「小凪，抱歉啊！剛剛不小心送錯地方了。」小建抓頭道歉。

小春和他們說了一下話，小春把一些事情說給庫洛姆和小建聽，庫洛姆和小建大概知道小春要表達什麼意思了，庫洛姆和小春對望一眼後就知道要怎麼做了，看樣子文件組有事情要他們幫忙，小春和京子是需要保護者的，只是千種和巴吉爾幾乎都有事情，看樣子是需要調動人手了，不然就是要請綱吉讓千種和巴吉爾待在她們的身邊。

千種沒有注意到他們在談論些什麼，他看著窗外的天空，千種有種感覺，在天空和女友之間有著什麼樣的一切，那種感覺要怎麼去了解天空和女友之間的存在什麼樣的感覺，女友給千種的感覺就像是明亮的天空，那存在這兩種之間的東西又是什麼？

「千種，你在想什麼？我和小凪他們已經說好事情了。」小春高興的告訴千種。

「我知道了。」千種點點頭。

千種送小春回到辦公室後就回去房間去，回到房間去的千種繼續看書，不知道為什麼他突然想起以前蘇菲說過的話，那時候的他們還沒有認識小春和京子以及了平，而且蘇菲那時候說的話非常的有意義，好像是小琳對蘇菲說過的話似的，千種早已不記得是誰對蘇菲說的，只是那時候蘇菲說的話還有表情讓千種印象深刻。

『千種，你覺得我們在天空之間會存在什麼東西？』蘇菲曾經這樣問過千種。

那時候的千種不知道要說什麼，所以就沒有回答蘇菲的話，可是蘇菲問的問句到現在千種還是記得，現在千種或許可以體會蘇菲當時的感覺吧！現在的他總是在想女友和天空之間到底有什麼樣的存在關係，因為在女友和天空之間千種只有看見小春的身影，那樣代表著是否自己真的很愛小春，愛到刻骨銘心，就像是骸和綱吉那樣深刻的愛，至死不渝的愛，永遠都不會分開的愛。

千種知道小春其實很羨慕綱吉，因為骸很疼愛綱吉，對綱吉又特別的好，所以希望自己可以像骸一樣那樣的疼愛自己，可惜千種知道自己比較沉默，不會去動手做那些事情的，當初見到綱吉的時候就宛如見到天使一樣，那樣純真乾淨的人絲毫不猶豫的伸出雙手拯救他們，對他們一點也沒有鄙視的意思在，那樣的女孩讓千種非常的感激，千種也不訝異骸會去愛上綱吉，千種也盡量讓自己像骸一樣努力的去對待自己的女友小春。

『蘇菲說的話到底有什麼意思，我們和天空之間存在著什麼，我現在看見的卻是小春的身影，看樣子小春已經完全進入到我的生活當中了。』千種放下已經讀完的書。

「千種，吃飯了，蘇菲回來了喔！」小春高興的跑到千種的房間去。

「我知道了，我這就過去餐廳去。」千種稍微整理一下服裝儀容。

「千種在想什麼？」小春突然問出這句話。

「沒有什麼，只是覺得妳已經進入到我的生活當中了，我的世界裡滿滿都是妳的身影。」千種告訴小春。

「真的嗎？我好高興喔！」小春聽見答案異常的開心。

「是嗎？妳高興就好。」千種只是微笑。

餐廳裡，大家已經差不多都歸位了，出任務的人也幾乎都回到大宅裡面了，蘇菲捏捏綱吉的臉，看樣子剛剛的任務讓她非常的不滿意，綱吉只好無奈的讓蘇菲出氣，骸也不會去阻止蘇菲這樣的動作，畢竟已經相處很多年了，大家的個性也都略知一二，怎麼樣也不好阻止蘇菲，如果你不想要被蘇菲的劍術給砍了的話，就最好不要去阻止，蘇菲可是很厲害的，媲美劍帝的她一點也不輸給男人，連自己的弟弟山本武也不會輸，更何況是史庫瓦羅以及都爾。

「小綱，妳剛剛派什麼任務給我跟恭彌？這次都是恭彌在出鋒頭。」蘇菲不滿意的捏捏綱吉的臉。

「對不起啦！蘇菲姊姊，我又不是故意的。」綱吉哭笑不得的看著蘇菲。

「蘇菲，妳就不要這樣對小綱了，她也不是故意的。」千種看見這樣的情形淡淡的說。

蘇菲好不容易放開綱吉，綱吉對蘇菲給予抱歉的微笑，表示說她也不知道這次的任務只要有一個人就可以解決了，綱吉她已經習慣派雲雀的時候會叫蘇菲搭檔，因為蘇菲從小就和雲雀一起出任務，他們兩人的感情也是非常的好，但是和千種一樣都沒有男女的感情，只有親情和夥伴之情，蘇菲一直都是把他們兩人當成兄弟一樣，怎樣都不會去要他們和自己發展成男女關係的，蘇菲很清楚自己不是他們喜歡的類型。

千種知道自己和蘇菲的感情只是一般的姊弟之情，對小春才是那樣的男女的感情，他愛小春，渴望和小春在一起，渴望永遠可以和小春在一起做任何的事情，這樣的生活是他想要的生活，因此千種會盡量滿足小春的任何要求，只要沒有什麼他覺得不合理的地方的話，千種是不會阻止小春去做她想要做的事情，這樣寵愛小春讓小春覺得自己倍感幸福，小春知道自己擁有一位非常好的男朋友。

如果問千種說他在天空之間看見了什麼東西的話，千種一定會告訴你說他看見的是自己女友的身影，那活潑好動的身影讓他迷戀不已，就只有這樣而已，剩下的千種都不會在多說了，那是屬於他自己心底的祕密，這些秘密他是不會和任何人分享的，只有他自己知道而已。End


	6. 婚禮(小孩子自創)

彭哥列現在正在處於低氣壓狀態，因為彭哥列第十代首領最疼愛的兒子要娶妻了，對象是同盟家族之一的密魯菲奧雷家族首領的女兒，可是骸卻不滿意這樣的結果，六道骸這輩子最恨的人就是密魯菲奧雷的首領白蘭，白蘭不惜用到任何的代價奪走他心愛的天使，所以不管怎樣骸就是不同意自己的兒子去娶白蘭的女兒，怎麼樣都不會准許的。

「白蘭～你這混蛋！為什麼我要接受你的女兒成為我的媳婦？」骸已經在冒火狀態了。

「骸，這樣又沒什麼不好的，吉代是真心的喜歡維莎的。」綱吉不懂自己的丈夫為什麼要這樣小孩子氣。

「那個混蛋雞精奪走了妳，現在卻要和我們和親，我說什麼都不會同意的。」骸掀桌子大叫。

「爸爸！這是我的婚姻大事，你讓我自己決定可不可以？上一代的恩怨一定要牽連我們這一代嗎？」吉代不高興的對骸說。

「我說不行就是不行，我不會同意那傢伙進入我們家的大門的。」骸真的是非常的生氣。

「爸爸！你這樣做太過分了，哥哥自己的婚姻大事他可以自己作主，你為什麼一定要這樣呢？」光希也覺得自己的父親很無禮。

「我說…你們到底有沒有把我這位首領看在眼裡？」綱吉變成小言綱的樣子準備修理人了。

「媽…媽…」大家都被綱吉的樣子給嚇到。

綱吉很滿意眼前的情形，看樣子丈夫的小孩子脾氣說來就來，而且骸一直惦記那時候的往事，現在已經不需要去擔心太多事情了，可是骸就是對於這件事情耿耿於懷，骸就是不能原諒白蘭的所作所為，當年白蘭搶走綱吉的樣子骸都歷歷在目，想要讓骸放下對白蘭的怨恨幾乎是不可能的事情，白蘭好死不死的踩到骸的地雷，奪走骸最愛的天使，這樣的仇恨骸是不可能放下的。

「真是的，你就不能放下仇恨嗎？」綱吉倒了一杯茶給骸喝。

「我無法放下，因為白蘭曾經奪走過妳。」骸對這件事情一直耿耿於懷。

密魯菲奧雷的白蘭和正一聽見自己女兒要嫁的人是彭哥列家族首領的大兒子吉代，想到這裡正一就開始頭痛和胃痛了，怎麼好死不死的和親是和彭哥列家族的人和親，白蘭卻很高興的對維莎說他支持維莎的決定，維莎很開心自己的父親支持自己的決定，正一看見這樣的情形想到白蘭和骸雙方會吵起來的樣子就真的很頭痛，正一知道吉代是有擔當的孩子，很多事情是不需要去擔心的，但是對於是彭哥列家族的人多少還是會有些顧忌，畢竟他們雙方曾經是敵人。

其實知道吉代個性的人都知道吉代不是那樣有感情的人，對感情的事情不是很在乎，維莎就是看見吉代這個樣子才喜歡上吉代的，吉代優秀的能力讓大家非常的喜歡，同時吉代也很受到大家的信任，就算不能成為大空，可是擔任門外顧問的職位是那樣的有聲有色的，所以很多人都對吉代的能力非常的給予肯定，也是因為這樣的關係讓維莎對吉代迷戀不已，只是吉代身邊的寵物讓維莎有些卻步，那隻黑豹除了吉代、綱吉以及骸之外就不愛接近任何人，因此維莎對此很卻步。

「吉代，你就要娶妻生子了，不要老是以自我為中心，偶爾也要替維莎想想。」綱吉幫自己的兒子打領帶。

「媽，我不會有事情的，現在弟弟成為首領讓我可以很放心，您和爸爸就回去日本看看好了，那裡不是媽媽您的故鄉嗎？」吉代貼心的對綱吉說。

「我的好兒子，那裡也是你的故鄉，可以度蜜月的時候回去看看。」綱吉摸摸吉代的長髮。

「我知道，媽。」吉代親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「你真是越來越像骸了。」綱吉實在捨不得讓自己的寶貝孩子離開自己的身邊。

「因為我是您和爸的兒子。」吉代很不想要離開父母親的身邊。

綱吉仔細的看著眼前的孩子，不知不覺當中這個孩子已經長大成人了，不再是以前那樣小小可愛的孩子，她的寶貝兒子已經可以獨當一面的成為管理者了，不想要讓自己的孩子接觸那些東西，可是卻不得已要讓她心愛的孩子接觸到，現在她看見自己的孩子可以在這樣的世界中適應不錯，綱吉就非常的放心，畢竟吉代也是自己的寶貝兒子，一個不是親生卻是自己最寶貝的孩子。

「媽媽捨不得哥哥娶妻？」幻看見母親正在幫大哥整理衣服的時候說。

「是捨不得，你哥哥可是我乖巧的寶貝兒子。」綱吉微笑的說。

「媽，不要捨不得，我依舊會陪伴在您身邊的。」吉代擁抱自己的母親。

吉代和維莎的婚禮很快就要被舉行了，維莎高興的試穿新娘禮服，漂亮的樣子讓大家離不開眼睛，光希和安東尼已經準備好當伴娘和伴郎了，不過骸和白蘭見面就好像坐不住似的想要打起來，如果不是正一和綱吉的關係他們兩人一定很快就會打起來的，他們從以前到現在就是互看不順眼，骸就是非常的記仇，白蘭對綱吉的氣質多少還是有些念念不忘，兩家人坐在一起好似要開打的樣子，根本一點也不像是親家的樣子，反而像是仇家。

「骸，你現在知道我當年的心情了吧！」家光冷冷的看著女婿說。

「我知道您的心情了，岳父大人。」骸體會到當年自己從岳父手中搶走綱吉的感覺。

「骸，今天不准給我打架、鬧事。」綱吉冷冷的警告。

「白蘭，你也是，如果敢開打我一定不會放過你的。」正一警告自己的丈夫。

「如果你們敢打架的話，就給我分房睡一個月。」綱吉和正一異口同聲的說。

「不要這樣啦！老婆大人，我們一定會乖乖的。」骸和白蘭開始求饒。

「哼～」兩人十足的女王樣。

「白蘭大人，您要去牽維莎小姐的手走過紅毯的。」妖花愛麗絲提醒白蘭。

「啊！啊！我都忘記了。」白蘭快步從容到後面去。

綱吉溫柔的看著吉代，那個自己帶大的小孩子，風太、藍波、一平、安德烈、安妮、雪柔他們都已經長大成人了，都已經到二十幾歲的年紀了，自己的孩子也都十幾歲了，眼看著自己的孩子就要長大成人了，不知不覺當中孩子們已經長大到可以保護自己的年紀了，就這樣眼睛閉上張開已經過了將近要三十年的歲月，明明那時候的她還是小孩子，現在已經是三個孩子的媽媽了。

「好快，時間過的好快。」綱吉摸摸自己寶貝兒子的臉頰。

「媽，謝謝您和爸的養育之恩。」吉代感謝綱吉和骸。

「不需要感謝我們，你是我的寶貝。」綱吉溫柔的說。

「結婚後不要讓我和你媽擔心，你和幻都是首領，一言一行都要好好的注意。」骸告訴自己的兒子。

「我知道，爸，您和媽要好好的度過下半輩子。」吉代緊記父親所說的話。

「傻瓜，我們會在你的身邊的。」骸拍拍自己兒子的頭。

綱吉依偎在骸的懷裡，這樣隆重的婚禮他們已經看了多少次了，先是自己最愛的阿姨蘭緹兒的婚禮，再來就是他們這些人的婚禮，每個人的婚禮都是那樣的隆重，後來就是小孩子們的婚禮，大家各自找到自己的歸屬，彭哥列是所有小孩子最好的歸屬，也是他們這些早已放棄自己的善良與天真的人最好的歸屬，他們敬愛的大空永遠都不會變，還是那樣的善良與天真，即使現在彭哥列交給下一代的人來接手，但是已經建立起來的秩序卻是永遠都不會變的。

「吉代，我就把我心愛的維莎交給你了，你可要好好的對待她。」白蘭告訴吉代。

「我知道，岳父大人，我會好好照顧維莎的。」吉代答應白蘭這件事情。

「維莎，婆家不比娘家，不可以任性，也不可以干預吉代處理的事物，知道嗎？」正一對女兒說。

「我知道，媽，我會遵照您說的話去做的。」維莎知道絕對不可以去干預吉代處理的事情。

在主婚人的見證下，兩大家族就這樣聯姻，吉代和維莎就這樣結為連理，大家都很高興可以看見這樣的情形，密魯菲奧雷的人看見他們家的小公主嫁人了都有些傷心，他們家的小公主是那樣的可愛，那樣的討人喜歡，沒想到卻偏偏看上這麼沒有情趣的人，而且又還是彭哥列家族的門外顧問，更是霍華休斯家族的首領，不知道該說小公主的眼光實在是太好了，還是說這是個孽緣。

「大哥，恭喜你。」光希笑笑的對吉代說。

「我也祝福妳早日和安東尼修成正果。」吉代知道自己的妹妹已經喜歡加百羅涅第十一代首領很久了。

「我會早日把光希娶回家的。」安東尼保證。

「呵呵！」維莎笑笑的看著眼前的情況。

迪諾和雲雀看見眼前的情況只是笑笑的，他們自然知道自己的兒子是喜歡光希的，雲雀只是安靜的靠在自己丈夫的懷裡，孩子們的感情事情他們是不會去過問的，雲雀也很清楚自己的孩子們的某些事情，既然丈夫都不去過問了，他也不必去過問這麼多事情，只要孩子們開開心心的就好了，迪諾摸摸自己妻子的黑髮，看樣子首領之位真的可以交給自己的兒子去坐了，他也該和妻子享享清福。

「今天不醉不歸！」輝耀大聲的對大家說。

「哥哥！」紫織實在是受不了自己的哥哥過度熱血。

「呵呵！開始狂歡吧！」希洛也不安份的說。

大家開始狂歡起來，這場婚禮看起來一點也不像是婚禮反而像是派對，大家都開始敬酒和比酒量，相較於那些年輕人的活力，上一代和上上一代的人都很安靜，沒有人想要那樣不醉不歸了，這是屬於孩子們的婚禮，應該讓孩子們開開心心的在這裡發揮自己的所長，他們這些大人就在一旁好好的聊天休息就好了，看見小孩子這樣就好像看見當初的自己，那時候最熱鬧的婚禮莫過於雨守和嵐守結婚的時候。

「小蓮，妳在這裡做什麼？」幻關心的問。

「沒有，我只是在想一些事情而已。」小蓮笑笑的說。

「是嗎？」幻沒有去問那麼多。

「首領，門外顧問大人都結婚了，您都不想要娶妻生子嗎？」小蓮突然問出這句話。

「我是很想啦！但是只要隼人叔叔和小武叔叔不同意的話我也沒法子。」幻故意這樣說。

「說的也是呢！」小蓮知道幻在說什麼。

「新娘要丟捧花了！！」桃樂絲大聲的對所有在場的女性說。

維莎背對大家把捧花給丟出去，所有未婚的女性都去搶捧花，聽說搶到捧花的女性下一個結婚的人就是她，這樣子的傳說當然會引起許多女性去搶，小蓮就沒有和大家一起去搶，她和幻的感情依舊是那樣好，結婚的事情他們不需要太過於著急，自己的父母親都不急著做這樣的事情，他們小孩子也不需要太著急，只是好死不死捧花就這樣落在小蓮的手上，小蓮訝異的看著捧花，獄寺看見這樣的情形簡直快要瘋了，下個要出嫁的就是他的寶貝女兒，山本只是微笑的看著這樣的情況，安撫一下自己心愛妻子的情緒。

「小蓮，恭喜妳了，下一個結婚的人就是妳。」光希和維莎恭喜小蓮。

「呵呵！如果我媽同意的話我就會嫁給你的。」小蓮很清楚自己的母親獄寺的個性。

大家繼續熱熱鬧鬧下去，吉代只是看著這些傢伙瘋狂的樣子，看樣子最近的公事讓他們壓抑太久了，每個人都呈現瘋狂的狀態了，看這個樣子吉代突然想起自己剛被收養到彭哥列的情形，時間過了這麼快，他已經接任門外顧問和霍華休斯首領的職位，而且現在他已經有妻子了，吉代還是覺得自己依舊是綱吉和骸的兒子，即使不是親生的也是一樣，因為他自己擁有他們兩人的血統，看見維莎幸福的樣子吉代也非常的高興和幸福，將來他們一定會很幸福，非常的幸福。END


	7. 孩子氣(喬治亞＆喬安娜)

(喬治亞的樣子請想像十年後的骸，喬安娜的樣子請想像十年後的庫洛姆)

霍華休斯家族的小孩都知道一件事情，那就是喬安娜是個很孩子氣的人，喬治亞總是會因為喬安娜的孩子氣而頭疼，可能是因為身體不是很好的關係，喬安娜總是會對人任性，有辦法解決喬安娜任性的人只有喬治亞而已，可是喬治亞對此很不以為然，畢竟喬治亞是很安靜的人，喬安娜的任性讓他有些無所適從，總是必須要想盡辦法讓喬安娜安靜下來，不然他都沒有辦法好好的看書或是做自己想要做的事情，因為光是安撫喬安娜就要花上許多的時間，總是會讓喬治亞很頭大，有時候還會出動自己的小孩子來安慰他們的母親。

而且不知道為什麼喬安娜很依賴喬治亞，喬治亞真的不知道自己到底是怎樣被喬安娜給看上，喬安娜的確是很純真的人，總是小孩子氣的她是因為大家不想要讓喬安娜接觸到黑手黨這樣恐怖著世界，所以有的時候會瞞著喬安娜做那些不法的勾當，喬安娜的父親、哥哥以及兩位姊姊都不希望喬安娜接觸到這些事物，只希望喬安娜永遠的保持這樣孩子氣又純真的模樣，喬治亞也會盡量讓自己不要在殺過人之後去碰觸喬安娜，不適合喬安娜的東西喬治亞都不會讓喬安娜去碰的，喬治亞也盡量避免自己去殺人。

「今天不管發生任何天大的事情都不要讓你們的媽媽來找我，我今天想要安靜的獨自看書，可以嗎？寶貝們。」喬治亞看著自己的孩子們。

「好的，爸爸。」耶夫乖乖的答應下來。

「知道了，爸爸。」魯夫也乖乖的答應下來。

「你們兩個最乖的，阻止成功的話，我會給你們想要的獎品的。」喬治亞摸摸他們兩兄弟的頭。

耶夫和魯夫馬上去纏著他們的母親，為的就是要讓父親有一個可以安靜看書的環境，同時他們也想要獎品，他們已經看見一個想要很久的玩具，只差沒有開口求自己的父親說請他幫忙買那個玩具，如果這次作戰成功的話他們就可以有那個玩具玩，他們兄弟倆當然是卯足全力去做這件事情，同時也避免自己母親發現到這件事情，不然他們的母親又要去打擾父親看書了。

喬安娜看見兩個兒子來到自己的身邊覺得有些奇怪，可是看見自己的兒子難得黏著自己也未嘗不是一件好事情，平常耶夫和魯夫是不會黏著喬安娜的，他們比較喜歡和父親喬治亞在一起，這點讓喬安娜很挫敗，感覺上自己一點也沒有當母親的資格，往往喬安娜看見耶夫和魯夫黏著他們的父親的時候總是會有種吃醋的感覺，自己心愛的丈夫被搶走，自己疼愛的兒子只黏著自己的丈夫，那樣的感覺對喬安娜來說一點也不好受，如果不是兩個孩子的髮色都是遺傳她的話，喬安娜真的會懷疑耶夫和魯夫是不是她的孩子，是喬治亞在外面偷生的小孩。

「媽媽，妳在想什麼？」耶夫看著喬安娜問。

「沒有想什麼，好啦！你們想要做什麼？」喬安娜問自己的寶貝兒子。

「媽媽說故事給我們聽好不好？爸爸都會說故事給我們聽。」魯夫開始要求自己的母親。

「好啊！」喬安娜爽快的答應下來。

喬安娜跟自己的孩子們開始說故事，耶夫和魯夫也乖乖的聽母親說故事給他們聽，耶夫和魯夫很清楚他們的母親是怎樣的人，喬安娜總是依賴喬治亞，如果失去喬治亞的話後果可能會不堪設想，耶夫和魯夫知道他們的父親也是彭哥列的霧之守護者以及影子部隊的瓦利亞創辦人，這一切他們是多麼的清楚，他們的父親很疼愛母親與他們，總是用最溫柔的方式對待他們，如果自己不乖的話，喬治亞也是會處罰他們的，在耶夫和魯夫的心中父親是最強的首領，也是最溫柔的父親。

喬治亞安靜的在書房裡看書，帥氣的樣子顯現無疑，喬治亞一直以來都很討厭黑手黨，但是現今卻逼不得已必須坐上黑手黨首領的位子，因為他愛上黑手黨的千金小姐，喬安娜的純真一直以來都很吸引喬治亞，從小到現在都非常的吸引喬治亞，所以喬治亞願意留在喬安娜的身邊保護她，因為想要保護喬安娜的關係，喬治亞才會當霍華休斯家族的首領，好好整頓黑手黨的一切，不應該存在的家族喬治亞就不會讓他存在，強悍的作風讓大家感到害怕，沒有人敢得罪審判者，誰都不想要無緣無故就被消滅。

喬治亞很享受這個安靜的時光，只要喬安娜不來煩自己他就可以閱讀他自己喜歡的書，耶夫和魯夫都會盡力去牽制他們的母親，即使知道等下妻子會很任性的煩他喬治亞也不在乎，現在他最想要做的事情就是好好的看書，最近都沒有什麼時間可以好好的看書，家族的事物就夠他忙的了，喬托那裡又總是要他做一些事情，喬治亞差點沒有把喬托給幹掉，看見霧守和大空的對峙，其他守護者一點也沒有想要幫忙大空，因為他們都知道大空根本在強人所難，任性的大空是不需要去幫忙的。

喬安娜念完故事給孩子們聽後，決定到書房去找自己的老公，耶夫和魯夫看見母親想要去找父親馬上阻止，喬安娜只是摸摸他們的頭沒有說什麼，耶夫看見母親拿了一件外套到書房去，兩個小孩子也跟著自己的母親一起去看看是怎麼一回事，母親漂亮的樣子讓他們有些看傻眼了，喬安娜打開書房的門，耶夫和魯夫發現到父親已經睡著了，母親似乎料到這件事情才拿外套過來的吧！從小他們就看見母親和父親是這樣相處的，他們的感情也特別的好。

喬安娜把外套蓋在喬治亞的身上，然後把喬治亞手上的書拿下來放在旁邊，看樣子最近真的讓喬治亞忙壞了，喬安娜只是笑笑的看著這樣子的喬治亞，耶夫和魯夫看見自己的父親已經睡著後就拉著母親喬安娜要她陪他們玩，喬安娜摸摸兩個孩子的頭表示說好，輕輕的把他們帶出去，避免吵醒正在熟睡的喬治亞，喬安娜已經很久沒有看見這樣沒有防備的喬治亞了，看樣子最近的事情真的是累壞喬治亞了，喬安娜會心疼這樣的喬治亞，因為喬治亞是她的丈夫，這輩子最愛的人，總是容忍她這樣孩子氣的人。

「媽媽，爸爸好像很累的樣子。」耶夫看著母親說。

「是啊！最近爸爸要處理很多事情所以很累，我們就讓爸爸睡覺吧！」喬安娜摸摸兩個兒子的頭。

「好，那媽媽要陪我們玩喔！」魯夫告訴喬安娜。

「當然，我會陪你們玩的。」喬安娜微笑的說。

喬安娜是一定會陪自己的小孩子玩耍的，看見自己寶貝兒子們開心的笑容是很快樂的事情，喬安娜知道自己很少會看見自己的丈夫的笑容，喬治亞的確是很少笑給大家看，明明笑起來就很好看的喬治亞真的是很少笑，喬安娜有時候會逼迫喬治亞笑給她看，喬治亞總是會無奈的看著喬安娜，然後笑給喬安娜看，喬治亞可不想要看見自己的妻子愁眉苦臉的樣子，那樣子的喬安娜可是不好看的。

喬治亞睡醒後發現自己身上蓋了一件外套，他知道那件外套是他心愛的女子幫他蓋上的，看樣子喬安娜剛剛有過來過書房，大概是料到自己太過於勞累才過來的，喬治亞一點也不訝異自己的妻子會這樣做，總是小孩子氣的喬安娜偶爾也會做出體貼的動作出來，這是喬治亞知道的事情，醒來後的喬治亞決定去看他的妻小，雖然說還是很累的樣子，但是喬治亞就是想要看自己的兩個寶貝兒子和喬安娜。

「啊！是爸爸耶！」魯夫開心的跑到父親的懷抱中。

「魯夫，有沒有乖乖的聽媽媽的話？」喬治亞親吻寶貝兒子。

「有，媽媽剛剛陪我們玩喔！」魯夫開心的說。

「這樣啊！」喬治亞摸摸小兒子的頭。

「睡的好嗎？」喬安娜關心的問。

「還好，還是很累。」喬治亞苦笑的說。

「要不要再去睡一下？」喬安娜有些擔心的問。

「不用了啦！我想陪陪你們。」喬治亞微笑的說。

難得喬治亞不用忙任何的事情決定陪在他們的身邊，喬安娜當然不會放過這個機會的，畢竟最近喬治亞真的很少陪伴在他們的身邊，懂事的耶夫和魯夫也希望自己的父親可以陪伴他們，看見自己的父親可以陪伴他們當然高興不已，畢竟父親對他們真的是很好，母親的孩子氣配上父親的成熟幾乎可以說是絕配，偶爾看見自己的母親在和父親鬧脾氣，父親也幾乎沒有大動肝火，只是用自己的耐心去安撫母親孩子氣的任性。

他們一家四口相處在一起的樣子讓人看見好不開心，當中當然喬安娜也有鬧鬧小脾氣，喬治亞還是很有耐心的把喬安娜給安撫下來，喬安娜真的很喜歡待在喬治亞的身邊，那種無可言喻的安心感讓喬安娜很放心，自己可以偷偷獨佔喬治亞的一切，喬治亞知道喬安娜是很依賴自己的，有的時候會耍耍小脾氣，那樣孩子氣的喬安娜是喬治亞最喜歡看的喬安娜，對他來說那樣子的喬安娜是最純真的喬安娜，一個從不會矯揉造作的女性，在喬治亞的面前是那樣的純真無邪，所以喬治亞最愛喬安娜是有原因的。

「喬治亞～」喬安娜撒嬌的對著正要睡覺的喬治亞說話。

「怎麼了？親愛的。」喬治亞無奈的說。

「明天我們去日本找姊姊他們可不可以？」喬安娜想要見見自己的家人。

「耶夫和魯夫呢？」喬治亞滿是無奈的問。

「一起帶去。」喬安娜堅定的說。

「好吧！」喬治亞對喬安娜的孩子氣一點辦法也沒有。

喬安娜開心的窩在喬治亞的懷裡，喬治亞對懷裡的人真的感到很無奈，但是他也沒有說什麼，妻子想要做的事情他都會讓妻子去做，也許是因為兩個姊姊都到日本去過生活了，讓喬安娜覺得有點孤單，開始想念自己的姊姊們，喬治亞對此沒有任何的懷疑，當然就陪伴喬安娜到日本去，順便帶著那兩個小傢伙一起去也可以，那兩個小傢伙還沒有到上學的年齡，所以出國幾天的話是沒有什麼問題的，而且他們也會非常的開心的。

來到日本的時候，緹雅娜開心的招待他們，兩個小傢伙玩的特別的開心，他們這是第一次到阿姨家來，而且阿姨在日本的家裡也特別的漂亮，只是他們很清楚他們的姨丈曾經是他們父親的上司，只是不知道為什麼會和他們的阿姨在一起，明明兩人就不是很愛對方卻在一起了，耶夫和魯夫都識相的不去問這件事情，他們懂這件事情是大人的事情，他們是絕對不可以過問的。

「爸爸～帶我們去走走好不好？」耶夫看見靠在陽台邊的父親快要睡著的樣子。

「耶夫，乖，讓我睡一下，我的時差還沒調過來。」喬治亞摸摸耶夫的頭。

「爸爸、爸爸。」耶夫看見父親已經靠在門邊睡著了。

「啊！喬治亞睡著了啊！」緹雅娜看見這種情況只是微笑。

「他的時差真的很難調過來。」喬安娜不高興的說。

「不要這樣說了，妳又不是不知道家族的事情就已經夠他忙了，妳還硬拖他來日本，他當然會累囉！」緹雅娜對於喬安娜的孩子氣一笑置之。

很多年過後，他們的肉身早就已經不在世上了，靈魂封印在戒指當中的他們，生活還是像以前一樣，如同以前他們還在世上的時候，喬治亞依舊是很疼愛喬安娜，包容喬安娜的任性與孩子氣，耶夫和魯夫看見他們的父親這樣知道他們的父親還是像以前一樣，那樣的總是在包容他們的母親，那個總是會耍孩子氣的母親，也是他們的父親此生的摯愛，一個無法否定的事實，他們的父親和母親的感情還是像以前一樣好，總覺得這樣的生活是不會改變、是那樣的幸福。

「爸爸，你還愛著媽媽嗎？」耶夫心血來潮的問。

「你在說廢話嗎？你媽媽她可是我此生的摯愛。」喬治亞微笑的回答自己兒子的話題。

「爸爸很幸福吧！因為遇到媽媽的關係。」耶夫知道自己的父親很幸福。

「是啊！很幸福，因為擁有你們和你們的媽媽，這樣的人生對我來說沒有任何的遺憾。」喬治亞看著彭哥列大宅的窗外。

「在媽媽身邊的爸爸是最幸福的男人，因為媽媽是您最愛的女人。」耶夫知道自己的父親很愛母親。

「是啊！遇到喬安娜是我這一生當中最幸福的一件事情。」喬治亞微笑的說。End


	8. 你快樂所以我快樂(千春)

『你眉頭開了 所以我笑了

你眼睛紅了 我的天灰了

呵天曉得 既然說 你快樂 於是我快樂

玫瑰都開了 我還想怎麼呢

求之不得 求不得 天造地設一樣的難得

喜怒和哀樂 有我來重蹈你覆轍

你頭髮濕了 所以我熱了

你覺得累了 所以我睡了

天曉得 不問為什麼 心安理得』

三浦春是千種的女朋友，而且非常的活潑有個性，成績非常的好，是並盛町裡面有名女中裡面的學生，由於太過於異常崇拜綱吉，所以被澤田家列為禁止往來的人物，綱吉不喜歡小春總是黏著自己，那種感覺讓綱吉異常的不舒服，因此骸也不喜歡小春接近綱吉，但是成為千種的女友後，小春就總是可以正大光明的接觸綱吉，只是綱吉還是很不喜歡接觸小春，骸的臉色也幾乎不會很好看。

「啊！小綱小姐！」小春非常高興可以見到綱吉。

「是小春啊！」綱吉笑的很尷尬，勉強的笑了笑。

「小綱，怎麼了嗎？」骸出來看綱吉的情況。

「骸，跟千種說小春來了。」綱吉的臉色不是很好看。

「千種，我要和小綱出門，小春就交給你了。」骸對著裡面的人大喊。

千種冷靜的出來迎接小春，骸和綱吉一起去買東西，小春本來想要跟去的，可是看見綱吉和骸那樣甜甜蜜蜜的一起出去，小春不好意思去打擾他們，綱吉是那樣的吸引小春，偏偏綱吉是個女孩也名花有主了，小春知道自己是很崇拜綱吉，只是不知道為什麼綱吉並不喜歡和她在一起，是因為自己讓綱吉覺得太煩人的關係嗎？可是小春真的很想要跟綱吉交朋友，綱吉給人家的感覺非常的溫和，這是她第一次見到這麼像天使的人。

「吶！千種，小綱小姐是怎樣的人？」小春問自己的女友。

「很像天使的女孩，我們都是被她給救贖的人。」千種告訴小春他眼中的綱吉是怎樣的人。

「天使，美麗的天使，真的非常漂亮的天使。」小春說出這句話來。

「小綱是我們的天使，誰都不可以奪走她的。」千種說出這句話來。

綱吉對很多人來說是非常美麗的天使，也是他們彭哥列最重要的天使，小春從千種的口中知道綱吉是對他們非常重要的，這位彭哥列第十代首領可是現在所有人的中心，是現在小孩子們的中心，是他們決定好、承認的首領，這位天使所有的守護者以及非守護者都非常的積極守護這位美麗的天使，防止任何人奪走他們心愛的天使。

小春很羨慕京子、千種等人認識這位美麗的天使綱吉，千種知道小春很想要和綱吉熟識，只是小春每次見到綱吉的反應讓綱吉不知不覺的卻步，一點也不想要接觸小春，連骸都會擺出不是很高興的表情，只要有人想要接近綱吉的身邊骸的表情都不會很好看，千種自然知道骸的心思，偶爾也會叫小春不要太過接近綱吉，小春對此失望到不行，她真的很想要和綱吉交朋友。

「小春，如果妳改變妳的態度的話，小綱是不會對妳這樣冷漠的。」千種冷冷的說。

「為什麼？我的態度怎麼了嗎？」小春不高興的問。

「妳每次見到綱吉都會黏著她，常常說出一些令人不解的話，還有就是妳總是會抱綱吉。」千種說出原因。

「有什麼不對嗎？我想要成為黑手黨的成員嘛！」小春開始哭泣。

「妳犯了骸的大忌，誰都不可以從骸的身邊奪走小綱的，黑手黨的成員不是妳想當就可以當的。」千種毫無感情的聲音就代表他生氣了。

「而且妳又知道黑手黨是什麼樣的世界！你又知道我們的痛苦了嗎？」千種不高興的說。

「千種，不要罵小春了，小春不懂是正常的。」蘇菲看見這樣的情形馬上解圍。

「蘇菲最好了！」小春破涕微笑。

十年後的他們繼續在一起，小春如願成為黑手黨的成員，可是現在的小春知道黑手黨世界的恐怖，但是小春卻不後悔踏入這個世界當中，千種總是在盡量保護小春，不讓小春受到任何的傷害，小春也認識綱吉的一切，知道綱吉是獨一無二的首領，美麗又純真的女首領，大家都在盡力保護的女首領，小春知道十年後的綱吉改變很大，但也可以說是沒有任何的改變，千種把小春的改變看在眼裡，有些欣喜也有些擔憂，他發現小春的情緒可以牽動自己的一切。

千種總是覺得小春可以牽動他的情緒，這件事情千種沒有和小春說，只是默默的整理自己的情緒，蘇菲發現到千種最近的情緒有些不對勁，因此蘇菲決定找時間去找千種談心，畢竟她真的覺得千種很不對勁，有的時候千種做事情真的很不專心，有的時候請千種幫忙，千種還會發呆沒聽到她說的話，蘇菲看見這種情形不知道要怎麼說才好，幾乎要被千種這樣的態度感到火大，卻又不知道要說什麼才好？千種又沒有做錯什麼事情，只能把千種的神智喚回來。

「千種、千種，回神啦！」蘇菲把千種的神智給喚回來。

「蘇菲，怎麼了？」千種總算回神。

「你是怎樣了？老是發呆。」蘇菲無奈的說。

「小春。」千種說出答案。

「被牽動情緒了。」蘇菲大概知道答案了。

「嗯！」千種點頭。

兩人交談許久後蘇菲知道自己的弟弟怎麼了，看樣子感情的事情讓千種煩惱許久，不然怎麼每次做事情都會發呆，蘇菲對千種的樣子感到有些好笑，平常千種是那樣的穩重，自從和小春在一起後千種多少會有情緒的波動，這點讓蘇菲非常的高興，至少千種可以像平常人一樣，這樣的弟弟讓蘇菲高興許久，她已經很久沒有看見這樣的弟弟了，小春活潑的個性讓家裡的人都非常喜歡，霍爾對小春的個性沒有任何的討厭，反而認為千種很適合小春。

「千種，你和小春交往多久了？」蘇菲突然問千種。

「不知道，大概有十年了。」千種想了想。

「十年啦！的確很久了。」蘇菲笑笑的告訴千種。

「蘇菲，妳和了平不是也交往十年了？」千種想起自己的姊姊和男友也交往十年了。

「啊！好像是這樣，對小春好些喔！」蘇菲微笑的說。

「嗯！」千種沒有多說什麼。

千種把所有的事情處理完後回到房間去，回到房間去後發現玩偶還沒有用好，一個是要弄給吉代的娃娃，一個是要送給小春的娃娃，千種開始縫紉那些娃娃，前兩天吉代吵著說想要一個熊熊娃娃，兔子娃娃也想要，骸和綱吉無奈的看著吉代，千種聽見這個消息後說要弄給吉代，吉代聽見後非常的高興，另一個要送給小春的娃娃是千種想要順便弄，偶爾也要送禮物給小春，女孩子一般都喜歡娃娃類的東西。

「吉代的娃娃弄的差不多了。」千種拿起吉代的娃娃繼續縫紉下去。

千種把樣子做成小熊的樣子，後面可以套上兔子的耳朵，整體的樣子非常的可愛，是兔子又是小熊，吉代一定會非常喜歡的，想到吉代可愛的樣子千種就不禁微笑，吉代是大家的寶貝，無可取代的寶貝，京子和小春非常的疼愛吉代，小春每次都非常的照顧吉代，千種想要這裡又不禁微笑，千種知道自己也非常的寵愛吉代，吉代偶爾也會成為他和小春情感交流的工具，千種每次看見小春開心的樣子都會不自覺的開心起來，小春總是會特別的寵愛吉代，千種很喜歡看小春開心的模樣，小春還是要活潑的樣子才是小春。

「吉代，來！這是你的禮物。」千種把做好的娃娃拿給吉代。

「哇～好可愛喔！可以變成兔子耶～」吉代非常的高興。

「吉代喜歡就好了。」千種微笑的說。

「謝謝千種叔叔，我很喜歡。」吉代非常的珍惜這個娃娃。

「小春，這是給妳的。」千種把另外一個娃娃給小春。

「謝謝你，千種。」小春高興的說。

小春非常開心可以拿到千種親手做的禮物，千種的手藝非常的好，所以小春非常的喜歡千種所送的禮物，小春會很珍惜這個布娃娃的，小春真的很喜歡千種所弄的東西，只要是千種所弄的東西小春都會把它們給收好，小春知道那些東西是千種的心意，千種喜歡看小春的笑容，小春的笑容就是活潑的笑容，每個人都喜歡小春的笑容，而且小春知道黑手黨世界是那樣的恐怖，每個人逼不得已都會染上血腥，但是京子、小春、綱吉都會被保護的很好，大家都不希望她們殺人。

「吉代，這個娃娃可要好好的保管和愛惜。」骸對吉代說。

「好的，爸爸。」吉代開心的點頭。

「好了，吉代，今天該去唸書了。」綱吉把兒子抱在懷裡。

「嗯！媽媽陪我去唸書。」吉代拉著綱吉和骸去圖書室唸書。

小春和千種看見他們離開的樣子會心一笑，他們一家三口和樂融融的樣子是誰都不可以去干涉的，就是因為這樣小春和千種都無法去吵他們或是破壞他們，千種也準備要回去自己的房間，小春看見這種情形也馬上跟去，千種有些不解小春為什麼要跟上，平常這個時間他們都要工作，千種也要回去自己的工作崗位，小春卻一直跟著千種讓千種有些不解，只是千種沒有問小春任何事情，任由小春去做她想要做的事情。

「千種，我去幫你。」小春笑笑的說。

「唉～好吧！」千種無奈的說。

「請多指教。」小春微笑的說。

「快點吧！」千種只是看了一下小春。

千種回到自己的辦公室做事情，小春也乖乖的安靜的幫忙千種，兩人非常開心的把事情做完，千種喜歡看小春的笑容，那樣的笑容讓千種非常有動力，千種知道小春的活潑是她的動力，小春對於千種這位男朋友來說是真的很活潑，這個活潑的個性是千種非常少見到的，蘇菲是很活潑但是對任何事情都很冷靜的，不會因為碰到一點小事情就被驚嚇到，但是小春不一樣，碰到任何陌生的事物還是會感到害怕。

『一定不能讓小春體會到真正殺人的感覺，那種罪惡由我來承擔就好了。』千種在內心發誓。

「千種，你的童年是不是很不快樂？」小春小心翼翼的問出這句話來。

「是很不快樂，但那已經是很久以前的事情了。」千種對於這件事情還是耿耿於懷。

「對不起，我不該問起的。」小春跟千種道歉。

「不會，但是請妳以後不要問了。」千種禮貌性的跟小春說。

「蘇菲曾經說過，我只是不小心想起來脫口就問出來了。」小春說出自己的原因。

「沒關係，蘇菲有時候會不小心說出口的。」千種沒有去在意這麼多事情，蘇菲有時候會用不一樣的方式來關懷和關心他。

小春知道千種不喜歡提到過去的事情，所以小春幾乎都盡量不要去問千種以前的事情，有一段時間千種幾乎是不想要回想的，那時候的他明明還很小可是卻被抓去成為人體驗的實驗體，那是千種不想要回想的記憶，來到彭哥列後他擁有美滿的家庭，這裡的人都對他們很好，千種來到這裡才慢慢有笑容，因此大家都相處的很愉快，霍爾和小琳知道千種失去很多東西，所以盡量給予千種美滿的愛，千種也很感謝養父母給予自己那麼多的愛，讓他的生活擁有美麗的回憶，讓他的世界不再是那樣的恐怖。

「千種，在彭哥列你真的很快樂吧！」小春淡淡的說。

「嗯！很快樂，大家都我很好。」千種淡淡的笑容。

「千種真的是不可思議的人。」小春說出的話讓千種不明白。

「是嗎？」但是千種沒有去計較太多。

小春很高興自己可以認識千種，就是因為有他們這樣的朋友讓自己的生活多了一些很好的回憶，有了千種這位男朋友小春的生活多了一些完整，很多事情都已經完整，她的人生也很幸福美滿，這是她自己一直都沒有料到的事情，未來就是有這樣的奇妙，小春相信自己以後還是可以跟千種像現在一樣過的很快樂。End


	9. 第一次(可拉)

『當你看著我 我沒有開口 已被你猜透

還是沒把握 還是沒有符合 你的要求

是我自己想得太多 還是你也在閃躲

如果真的選擇是我 我鼓起勇氣去接受 不知不覺讓視線開始閃爍

喔 第一次我 說愛你的時候 呼吸難過 心不停地顫抖

喔 第一次我 牽起你的雙手 失去方向 不知該往那兒走

那是一起相愛的理由 那是一起廝守

喔 第一次吻 你深深的酒窩 想要清醒卻沖昏了頭

喔 第一次你 躺在我的胸口 二十四小時沒有分開過

那是第一次知道天長地久

喔 第一次我 說愛你的時候 呼吸難過 心不停地顫抖

喔 第一次我 牽起你的雙手 失去方向 不知該往那兒走

那是一起相愛的理由 對我

感覺你屬於我 感覺你的眼眸 第一次就決定 決不會錯』

可樂尼洛知道自己第一次見到拉爾的時候就非常的喜歡她，只是拉爾的個性令人避之惟恐不及，雖然說沒有里包恩來的可怕，但是強大的可樂尼洛卻是會被打倒在地上的，這是所有的阿爾柯巴雷諾都嚇到的事情，拉爾雖然並不是他們之中唯一的女性，但是耍狠起來卻比男性還要恐怖，或許不比吉羅留涅家族的首領還要恐怖，卻也可以媲美了，同時也沒有人料到可樂尼洛會喜歡上拉爾，對所有男性都不感興趣的拉爾，也可以說是男人婆一個。

「拉爾姊姊，妳在想什麼？」綱吉抱起拉爾。

「沒什麼，我只是在想為什麼我們一定要來黑手黨遊樂園？」拉爾看見這樣的情形無奈的說。

「可是我想要來玩，拉爾姊姊不喜歡嗎？」綱吉小臉上面全部都是哀怨的樣子。

「抱歉吶！小綱。」拉爾摸摸綱吉的臉頰。

「哥哥和史庫瓦羅好不容易有空，不然我都不能可來玩的。」綱吉知道XANXUS和史庫瓦羅很忙。

「小綱，快點過來，要去登記了。」史庫瓦羅大叫。

「好！馬上就來。」綱吉抱著拉爾跑過去。

史庫瓦羅牽著綱吉的手一起去登記，拉爾在綱吉的懷中就是覺得不想要見到可樂尼洛，黑手黨遊樂園在同盟的家族的商量下雇用可樂尼洛，因此拉爾才不想要來到黑手黨遊樂園，拉爾知道自己是喜歡可樂尼洛的，可樂尼洛輕挑的個性和當初保護她不受到傷害的樣子早就已經在她的心中成形了，只是現在的拉爾並不知道要如何去表達這樣的情感，畢竟拉爾沒想到九代首領會邀請同盟家族的加百羅涅家族一起來到黑手黨遊樂園，似乎是因為里包恩的關係才會這樣，只是拉爾真的不想要去面對可樂尼洛。

「小綱，妳等下想要玩什麼？」史庫瓦羅看見綱吉開心的樣子問。

「我想要先去玩走迷宮，哥哥和史庫瓦羅也會陪我去吧！」綱吉用期盼的眼神看著他們。

「當然囉！小綱想要玩什麼都會奉陪的。」史庫瓦羅摸摸綱吉的頭。

「小綱，等下要去和加百羅涅的人見面，還要順便讓妳認識一個人。」XANXUS告訴綱吉。

「好的。」綱吉微笑的說。

「小綱不是要先去玩嗎？XANXUS，這件事情不會是首領說的吧！」拉爾大概是知道為什麼了。

「那老頭說的，麻煩死了。」XANXUS不太高興的說。

他們三個都看見綱吉眼中的無奈，本來今天是要高高興興的去玩耍的，沒想到卻要因為這點小事情而打擾，拉爾知道綱吉雖然不高興卻沒有多說話，從沒有因為這點小事情就抱怨，XANXUS知道自己的父親做的事情很不合理，明明九代首領知道綱吉最想要來玩，卻要因為這件事情打斷妹妹最高興的事情，XANXUS決定等下好好的跟父親抱怨，XANXUS可不想要整天都看見妹妹不高興的樣子，史庫瓦羅知道XANXUS想要做什麼，對於這點他不會有意見的，史庫瓦羅也不想要看見綱吉不高興的樣子，那樣的話他們會心痛的。

「老頭，先說你到底想要做什麼？」XANXUS老大不爽的對父親說。

「抱歉、抱歉，我忘記小綱今天很期待了。」九代首領打哈哈的說。

「你會忘記才有鬼勒！有話快說！」拉爾對於這點也是很不爽的。

「哎呀！連拉爾也生氣啦！」九代首領看見XANXUS和拉爾生氣的樣子也不好說什麼。

「爺爺最討厭了！」綱吉氣呼呼的看著九代首領。

「小綱，對不起。」九代首領蹲下來摸摸綱吉的頭。

里包恩看見拉爾總是盯著綱吉看就知道那位小女孩就是他要訓練的孩子，那孩子是個很可愛的孩子，XANXUS那位統領瓦利亞的人也疼愛那個孩子，即使之前有在加百羅涅家族當中看見這個孩子，卻從未想到這個孩子的影響力是那樣的強大，彭哥列的所有人幾乎是以她為中心，九代首領也很疼愛那個孩子，可樂尼洛看見拉爾就特別的高興，同時可樂尼洛也注意到綱吉這個孩子，自己也要訓練這個孩子，那個孩子可愛的樣子令人著迷，看見拉爾那樣護著她，可樂尼洛就知道那個孩子有多重要了。

「哥哥，人家要去玩，我不要理爺爺。」綱吉賭氣的抓著XANXUS的衣服。

「小綱乖，我們明天再一起去玩好不好？」XANXUS把妹妹抱起來。

「不要，我就是不要理爺爺。」綱吉氣呼呼的樣子讓XANXUS和史庫瓦羅想要大笑。

「好吧！首領，我們先帶小綱去玩。」史庫瓦羅看見綱吉心意已決的樣子對九代說。

「呵呵！只好這樣啦！果然不該約今天的呢！」九代看見他們三個的樣子說。

「我就跟你說過了，你還不聽，家光不是有說過，那孩子賭氣起來沒有人可以安撫的。」拉爾無奈的對九代首領說。

「呵呵！沒有關係，我和可樂尼洛都知道我們要教導誰了。」里包恩壓了一下帽子。

「是啊！Cora」可樂尼洛挺喜歡那孩子的。

可樂尼洛看見拉爾的樣子馬上衝到拉爾的身邊，拉爾看見可樂尼洛想要衝到自己的身邊就馬上釋放殺氣，里包恩看見他們兩小無猜的樣子只是笑笑的，拉爾看見可樂尼洛的軍裝就不禁想起以前的生活，可樂尼洛到現在的裝扮都沒有改變，自己的衣物隨著退出海軍後就有所改變，不變的是自己的功夫，每次訓練綱吉的時候，拉爾總是會有一瞬間看見自己以前的樣子，有時候拉爾會不自覺的想起過往的事情，當自己的身體變回小嬰孩的那一瞬間，早已忘記自己應該要怎麼辦了，但來到彭哥列後拉爾知道，自己的能力一定可以守護那個小女孩的。

「你這傢伙～」拉爾直接給可樂尼洛一拳。

「痛、痛、痛、痛～拉爾妳一定要這樣嗎？」可樂尼洛哀怨的看著拉爾。

「呵～還真是百看不膩。」里包恩微笑的說。

可樂尼洛邀請拉爾一起去玩，拉爾沒有拒絕可樂尼洛的邀請，和可樂尼洛一起去逛黑手黨遊樂園，可樂尼洛還沒有正式介紹綱吉知道，但是綱吉已經知道彩虹之子裡面有一位叫做可樂尼洛的人，就算沒有正式的介紹，九代也給綱吉看過相片，綱吉對可樂尼洛並不會太過於陌生，所以當他們兩人遇見綱吉他們三人的時候，可樂尼洛很訝異綱吉會叫出他的名字，並且對他微笑。

「你好，可樂尼洛哥哥。」綱吉微笑的對他們打招呼。

「你好，叫我可樂尼洛就好了。Cora」可樂尼洛喜歡綱吉的笑容。

「小綱，要開心的玩喔！我會幫妳教訓首領的。」拉爾摸摸綱吉的臉。

「好～拉爾姊姊。」綱吉開心的和XANXUS以及史庫瓦羅一起去玩。

可樂尼洛看見他們的樣子就知道綱吉是很依賴XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的，那個小女孩的內心雖然堅強無比，但是還是需要人家來支撐的，拉爾知道支撐綱吉內心的人是誰，那個人要晚一天才會來到黑手黨遊樂園，可樂尼洛盡地主之誼帶著拉爾到處去逛逛，拉爾臉上多少會出現一些笑容，看見拉爾的笑容可樂尼洛會很高興，畢竟可樂尼洛是那樣的喜歡拉爾這個女孩，拉爾訝異自己竟然對於這次的邀請沒有拒絕，同時還跟可樂尼洛一起出來玩，從什麼時候開始自己這樣依賴可樂尼洛了，拉爾並不知道。

「拉爾，不要露出這樣的表情嘛！那樣的妳一點也不好看。」可樂尼洛看著拉爾說。

「可樂尼洛。」拉爾知道可樂尼洛安慰的話。

「走吧！這裡歸屬於我管轄，有很多地方都很好玩喔！」可樂尼洛開心的帶著拉爾去玩耍。

「嗯！」拉爾的臉上出現了開心的笑容。

可樂尼洛喜歡看見拉爾的笑容，拉爾的笑容就是大家所喜歡的笑容，可樂尼洛一直覺得拉爾笑起來的樣子真的很好看，就是因為喜歡拉爾的笑容的關係，可樂尼洛不喜歡拉爾出現悲傷的樣子，從以前在軍中的時候可樂尼洛就已經愛上拉爾這位教官，拉爾那時候並沒有感覺到可樂尼洛的心意，是直到他們必須要去執行一場任務的時候才感覺到的，那時候的拉爾真的對可樂尼洛感到很喜歡，卻又不知道要如何表達自己的感情，現在看見可樂尼洛和自己在同一個家族當中，拉爾覺得這件事情真的很幸運。

「拉爾，我們說好了，以後還要這樣度過未來的每一天。」可樂尼洛看著拉爾說。

「你是在說廢話嗎？可樂尼洛。」拉爾看見可樂尼洛的樣子就很想要扁人。

「拉爾，謝謝妳還活著。」可樂尼洛牽起拉爾的說。

「你詛咒我死嗎？」拉爾一拳賞下去。

「好痛！」可樂尼洛大叫。

「痛死你最好！」拉爾不高興的看著可樂尼洛。

「兩位，你們要打情罵俏到什麼時候？差不多要集合吃中餐了。」里包恩看著他們笑著說。

他們一行人在豪華的飯店當中用餐，綱吉老樣子是坐在XANXUS和史庫瓦羅的中間，迪諾看見這樣的情形有些哀怨自己最喜歡的人還沒有來，彭哥列的人包含瓦利亞的人都知道迪諾喜歡未來的雲守，自然他們就沒有理會迪諾的怪異的反應，明天迪諾自然就會恢復精神了，到時候彭哥列的重要人士都會來到黑手黨遊樂園的，迪諾自然會看見自己想要見的人，只是不知道他們會怎樣相處就是了，里包恩和可樂尼洛真的挺喜歡綱吉的，拉爾也知道他們為什麼會被吸引，因為自己也被綱吉的那抹笑容給收服了。

「我吃飽了。」綱吉放下自己的刀叉。

「先去外頭等我們好嗎？小綱。」XANXUS摸摸綱吉的頭。

「嗯！」綱吉點點頭表示了解。

「等等就陪妳睡午覺了，先乖乖的跟外面的大姊姊玩。」史庫瓦羅蹲下來親吻綱吉的臉頰。

「好。」綱吉乖乖的到外頭去等他們。

可樂尼洛和里包恩有些訝異瓦利亞最強的兩人竟然會這麼的有耐心，一向喜歡血腥殺戮的瓦利亞會對這位小女孩這樣的有耐心，感覺上是非常不可思議的事情，里包恩這下子就知道那個孩子改變了多少人，迪諾則是訝異自己的同學會這樣的溫柔對待一個小孩子，雖然迪諾知道史庫瓦羅本身就很溫柔，只是沒有見過史庫瓦羅這樣對待任何人。

綱吉那抹純真的笑容真的可以改變很多人，拉爾就是很清楚這件事情才願意陪伴在那孩子的身邊，可樂尼洛看見拉爾的表情就了解那個孩子拯救過多少的人，看見綱吉的時讓可樂尼洛想起很多時候自己第一次對拉爾做的事情，雖然換來的下場都是被打的很慘，可樂尼洛認為那些事情很值得，因為拉爾是自己最愛的人，想要陪伴在拉爾的身邊一輩子，想要和拉爾走到人生的盡頭，可樂尼洛的願望就是這麼簡單。End


	10. 小酒窩(犬庫)

『JJ:我還在尋找 一個依靠 和一個擁抱

誰替我祈禱 替我煩惱 為我生氣為我鬧

SA:幸福開始有預兆 緣分讓我們慢慢緊靠

然後孤單被吞沒了 無聊變得有話聊 有變化了

合:小酒窩長睫毛 是你最美的記號

SA:我每天睡不著 想念你的微笑

你不知道 你對我多麼重要

(JJ:你不知道 多麼重要)

SA:有了你生命完整的剛好

合:小酒窩長睫毛 迷人的無可救藥

JJ:我放慢了步調 感覺像是喝醉了

合:終於找到心有靈犀的美好

一輩子暖暖的好 我永遠愛你到老

SA:幸福開始有預兆 緣分讓我們慢慢緊靠

然後孤單被吞沒了 無聊變得有話聊 有變化了

合:小酒窩長睫毛 是你最美的記號

SA:我每天睡不著 想念你的微笑

你不知道 你對我多麼重要

(JJ:你不知道 多麼重要)

SA:有了你生命完整的剛好

合:小酒窩長睫毛 迷人的無可救藥

JJ:我放慢了步調 感覺像是喝醉了

合:終於找到心有靈犀的美好

一輩子暖暖的好 我永遠愛你到老

WO~

合:小酒窩長睫毛 迷人的無可救藥

JJ:我放慢了步調 感覺像是喝醉了

合:終於找到心有靈犀的美好

一輩子暖暖的好 我永遠愛你到老』

犬覺得自己不知道為什麼自己會喜歡庫洛姆，明明庫洛姆一點也不像是自己會喜歡的女生，可以從第一眼見到她的時候就喜歡上她，犬知道庫洛姆是很好的女孩，總是安安靜靜的在一旁看著他們，可是庫洛姆的魅力真的無法擋，犬發現到自己總是會在不知不覺當中被庫洛姆吸引，庫洛姆非常受到大家的歡迎，因此大家都很喜歡庫洛姆，只是對庫洛姆有意思的人並不多，大部分的男生都已經有自己心儀的人，因此大家對於庫洛姆只是把她當作小妹妹般的疼愛，犬發現到自己對於庫洛姆的感情是喜歡，只是犬沒有刻意的去表白，只是幸福已經慢慢的蔓延在他們的身邊，大家都想要祝福他們兩人。

「犬，要不要一起出去？」庫洛姆問犬。

「好啊！」犬沒有猶豫馬上就答應。

庫洛姆很高興可以和犬一起出去玩，犬一點也不介意可以和庫洛姆一起出去玩，犬發現到自己很喜歡和庫洛姆一起出門，庫洛姆的笑容一直是犬最珍視的寶貝，在犬的心中誰都不可以欺負庫洛姆，犬會用自己的方式保護庫洛姆，在犬的心中庫洛姆是最為重要的人選，因此不管發生什麼事情犬都不會讓庫洛姆出事情的，畢竟不管怎麼說庫洛姆都是大家的寶貝，失去庫洛姆大家都會心痛的，犬更是會心痛不已的，所以不管怎樣犬都不會讓庫洛姆出事情，他一定會好好的保護庫洛姆的，其實伊夫很高興可以看見犬這樣注重庫洛姆，對於犬的評價真的很高，不過約克就不太高興自己可愛的女兒被兒子搶走這件事情，大家都知道每位父親都會有這樣的感覺，因此對於約克的反應一點也不會感到訝異，因為霍爾的反應更是嚴重到不行，大家看見後只有汗顏的地步，約克的情形只是小巫見大巫。

「犬，你要買東西嗎？」庫洛姆經過甜點的店面的時候問。

「不用了，我沒有想要吃甜點。」犬對於庫洛姆挑的甜點店一點也沒有興趣。

「這樣呀！」庫洛姆不知道要說什麼才好。

「妳做的比外面賣的好吃多了。」犬比較想要吃庫洛姆弄的。

庫洛姆聽見犬的話害羞的低下頭來，庫洛姆知道犬也很愛吃綱吉弄的甜點，庫洛姆更知道綱吉弄的甜點更是好吃不已，犬總是會愛不釋手，想到這裡庫洛姆不知道要說什麼才好，犬看見這樣的庫洛姆只是摸摸庫洛姆的頭，要庫洛姆不要去想太多了，只要是庫洛姆弄的東西犬他都很喜歡吃的，庫洛姆了解到犬的意思，才慢慢的害羞跟在犬的身邊，犬總是會用自己的方式來安慰她，庫洛姆才會那樣的喜歡犬，畢竟犬是那樣的溫柔，有庫洛姆喜歡的溫柔，只要有犬在身邊庫洛姆就會感到安心，一直以來都是這樣的。

「犬，我們還是去買甜點吧！我想要吃。」庫洛姆揚起微笑。

「好。」犬毫不猶豫的就答應下來。

『我還是最喜歡犬了，犬最溫柔了。』庫洛姆看著犬的背影想。

「喂！快點跟上！不是說要吃嗎？」犬大聲說。

「來了。」庫洛姆小跑步的過去。

庫洛姆和犬找到一個小角落去坐下，兩人一起開心的吃著剛剛點的甜點，庫洛姆覺得只要跟犬出來不管做什麼事情都會很開心的，兩人總是這樣的一起出門，就算單純的逛街都是他們很喜歡做的事情，犬不會很介意這件事情，只要可以看見庫洛姆開心的樣子犬都不會打斷庫洛姆想要做的事情，當然除了戰鬥之外，在戰鬥的時候犬會想辦法保護庫洛姆的，因此庫洛姆在戰鬥當中很少受傷，犬是那樣的疼愛庫洛姆的一切，絕對不會讓庫洛姆受到傷害的，庫洛姆也很高興犬會這樣保護她，犬是庫洛姆最喜歡的人，庫洛姆也會用自己的方式去保護犬的一切的。

兩人的相處方式不會很特別，庫洛姆知道犬害羞的時候總是會特別的激動，那是犬掩蓋害羞的方式，看見這樣的情形庫洛姆大多只是笑笑的，她不會刻意的去為難犬，他們從小就一起長大，自然知道對方的習性到底是什麼樣的習性，庫洛姆當然就不會去為難犬的一切，他們總是會用自己的方式去守護對方的一切，就算犧牲自己的生命也是一樣的，他們很愛、很愛對方，不會讓對方出事情的，對方已經是他們心中最重要的人，自然不會讓任何人傷害自己最愛的人，他們的相處方式其實就和每對情侶是一樣的，沒有多少的差異，有的只有不會變的真心，那份真心是他們的愛情，這份愛情可以永遠的留下來。

「這家的甜點不好吃嗎？」庫洛姆看見犬不是很高興的樣子。

「不會不好吃，只是不怎麼喜歡而已。」犬嘴上這樣說還是會把東西給吃完的。

「這樣…」庫洛姆不太了解為什麼犬會這樣不喜歡。

「妳弄的比較好吃。」犬無奈的看著庫洛姆。

「是嗎？那我回去一定弄給犬吃。」庫洛姆馬上就高興起來。

犬知道自己第一眼見到庫洛姆的時候就非常的喜歡庫洛姆的笑容，庫洛姆的笑容讓他感覺到很舒服，只要可以看見庫洛姆的笑容犬就會非常的放心，那樣的庫洛姆非常的有活力，不會鬱鬱寡歡的樣子，庫洛姆在女生來說是比較安靜的孩子，但是某些時候庫洛姆也是非常的活潑的，乖巧的女孩大家都喜歡，每個人都喜歡庫洛姆有笑容的樣子，雲雀對於庫洛姆更是疼愛不已，骸一直以來也非常的疼愛庫洛姆，庫洛姆在彭哥列的地位可以說是非常的高，大家都疼愛庫洛姆這個孩子，其實女性的孩子大家都會多一點的疼愛，畢竟黑手黨是很愛護女性的。

庫洛姆知道犬是很喜歡吃綱吉弄的甜點，只是她沒有想到犬會喜歡吃自己弄的甜點，可以聽見犬這樣對自己說庫洛姆當然高興不已，犬帶給她的總是快樂，不擅於言詞的犬總是會用自己的方式來告訴庫洛姆他的愛意，庫洛姆也會用自己的方式告訴犬說她很愛、很愛犬，兩人的方式總是會不同可是對方卻還是會體會到，或許對他們來說情侶就真的像是心有靈犀，總是可以知道對方到底想要做什麼事情，然後把他們自己的愛傳達給對方知道，讓對方知道自己是有多愛對方，把對方的一切看的很重要。

犬向來對吃的東西一點也不挑食，那是因為以前的生活沒有像現在這樣好，被收養到彭哥列後犬和千種還有骸的生活才好起來，在這之前的生活是那樣的困難，他們總是珍惜他們身邊的東西以及很多、很多的一切，犬對於食物的執著也是這樣的原因，儘管苦難過後是很美好的生活，但是對犬來說這樣的生活並不算是對他來說很好，以前留下來的習慣未必不是好習慣，那些壞習慣在大家的矯正下已經變成好習慣，犬是絕對不會浪費東西的，尤其是食物，庫洛姆也知道犬有這樣的習慣，因此不管庫洛姆弄什麼樣的甜點犬都是吃下去，除非真的很難吃犬才不會吃下去，但是一般來說只要是庫洛姆弄的東西犬大多都會吃下去，不讓別人去瓜分。

「走吧！我們回家吧！」犬提議。

「好。」庫洛姆開心的挽著犬的手。

犬有些不自在的任由庫洛姆這樣挽著他，犬沒有想到庫洛姆會做這樣的動作出來，這種只有在情侶之間才會有的動作，他們之間很少會有這樣的動作出現，大部分他們是看別人這樣做，不過這樣的動作不一定會出現在情侶之間，有的時候比較親密的人也會做出這樣的動作來，蘇菲有的時候也會挽著千種的手，不過庫洛姆不是會做出這樣的動作的人，因此才會讓犬這樣的訝異，庫洛姆是那種生性比較害羞的小孩，犬倒是很高興庫洛姆可以跨出這一步來，庫洛姆的一切都是他的最愛。

在庫洛姆的心中犬是一位很愛吃甜食的人，在所有的印象中這個印象最深刻，犬是很容易餓的小孩，甜食對於犬的誘惑力就大上許多，這點收養犬的伊夫和約克也都知道，他們不會去管教犬，犬不會因為吃了過多的甜食就不吃正餐，犬還是會去把正餐的料理給吃完，所以伊夫和約克並不擔心犬的原因就在這裡，犬也不是那種容易發胖的體質，因此怎樣吃都可以。

庫洛姆發現到犬的眼裡滿滿都是自己的身影，從小時候他們就很喜歡對方了，就像是綱吉和骸那樣，犬如果想要表達某些事情的時候都會很害羞，然後用暴躁的語氣給蒙混過去，這些庫洛姆都懂，犬的愛是那樣默默的付出，只有庫洛姆可以體會到犬的愛意，對庫洛姆來說犬是那樣的溫柔，溫柔的保護自己的一切，溫柔到自己可以靠在犬的身邊，犬會用他的方式來保護庫洛姆，一直以來都是這樣的情況。

「犬，怎麼了？」庫洛姆不解的問。

「妳最近好像很忙的樣子？」犬問庫洛姆。

「是有點，不過也還好，犬和千種都是嵐，我和骸哥哥是霧，恭彌哥哥是雲。」庫洛姆慢慢的說出這些話。

「是啊！不過我和千種是小兔子的貼身侍衛中的人，專屬於小兔子的保鏢之一。」犬抱緊庫洛姆。

「就像是蘇菲姊姊和骸哥哥一樣，不過蘇菲姊姊也兼任雨守。」庫洛姆拍拍犬的手。

「真的好不想要失去妳，應該說怎樣都不能失去妳。」犬有種哀傷的感覺。

「不要去想太多了，我們不會有事情的，我會在犬的身邊的。」庫洛姆給予犬安心的理由。

庫洛姆知道犬大概在擔心什麼樣的事情，他們被指派的任務都不同，可是愛對方的心卻是一樣的，怎麼樣都不想要失去對方，過去的他們扭轉的未來並不一定會改變，不會改變的一切就是他們的記憶，重疊的記憶讓他們害怕失去對方，他們不想要失去對方，對方是自己心中最重的人，怎麼樣都不可以失去的人，他們一直都相信自己絕對會保護好心愛的人，怎樣都不會失去對方。

當他們來到花店的前面的時候，庫洛姆看見一種花叫做安布羅希亞，庫洛姆記得那種花的花語是幸福，這是她的母親告訴她的，看見安布羅希亞的時候讓庫洛姆真的很想要買，犬注意到庫洛姆這樣的行為，決定買一朵安布羅希亞給庫洛姆，至少這樣他就可以看見庫洛姆開心的樣子，當庫洛姆拿到犬送給她的花的時候是那樣的高興，臉上的表情就是非常的幸福，對庫洛姆來說可以和犬在一起就是很幸福的事情。

「犬，這種花叫做安布羅希亞，花語是幸福喔！」庫洛姆開心的說。

「妳幸福嗎？」犬刻意這樣問。

「我很幸福喔！犬。」庫洛姆開心的告訴犬自己的答案。End


	11. 穆拉諾島（夏碧）

穆拉諾島的解說：

穆拉諾是義大利威尼斯湖中的一個島。名義上是島，其實是群島，島與島之間由橋樑連接，形同一島。穆拉諾在威尼斯以北約1.6公里。穆拉諾以製造色彩斑斕的穆拉諾玻璃器皿而聞名於世，特別是拉絲熱塑。

公元6世紀前，穆拉諾被羅馬人佔據。從6個世紀開始，威尼斯奧德爾佐人到此居住。穆拉諾海島作為一個捕魚港和食鹽產地逐漸繁榮起來，形成一個商港。從11世紀開始由於居民遷出，穆拉諾曾走過一段下坡路。13世紀穆拉諾由威尼斯波德斯塔（Podestà）管治，與礁湖內其他的島嶼不同，穆拉諾鑄造自己的硬幣。

1291年威尼斯共和國擔心玻璃廠的爐火會引起布滿木屋的威尼斯城發生火災，下令威尼斯的所有玻璃廠遷往穆拉諾。從此奠定作穆拉諾成為七彩玻璃製造業的中心。14世紀，穆拉諾開始出口玻璃製品，以其玻璃珠、玻璃鏡子和玻璃吊燈聞名。15世紀時，穆拉諾還成為威尼斯人的度假地，在島上建成不少宮殿。島上著名的景點有以12世紀拜占庭馬賽克行人道聞名的聖瑪麗亞及聖多那托教堂。

（以上出自維基百科）

碧洋琪和夏馬爾是一對戀人，只是夏馬爾是很風流的男性，卻對於碧洋琪總是情有獨鍾，大家看見這樣的情形也都沒有說什麼，夏馬爾可是瓦利亞當中最出色的天才成員，他和碧洋琪並不會聽令於XANXUS和史庫瓦羅，他們聽命的人可是九代的霧守，八代的瓦利亞首領伊夫，加上夏馬爾又是伊夫的守護者，XANXUS也沒有權力可以命令夏馬爾和碧洋琪，但是每次還是會分發任務給予他們兩人，這是他們在瓦利亞當中最基本的要求，也是伊夫給予XANXUS的命令。

「碧洋琪小親親，我們今天去穆拉諾島好不好？」夏馬爾微笑的問自己的親親愛人。

「是有任務嗎？不然你怎麼會想要去那裡？」碧洋琪覺得很懷疑。

「哥哥給我一個調查任務，要我去調查那裡的黑幫份子，所以陪我去啦！」夏馬爾展現纏人的功力。

「知道了、知道了。」碧洋琪對於夏馬爾的態度有些不耐煩。

「我的碧洋琪小親親果然最好了。」夏馬爾很高興有人可以陪伴他去。

「我發神經了。」碧洋琪覺得自己不乖乖的待在彭哥列裡面研究毒藥的成份陪伴自己的情人去出任務真是瘋了的決定。

碧洋琪不是不喜歡陪伴夏馬爾，只是覺得夏馬爾有的時候真的很煩人，每次看見夏馬爾那種屌兒啷噹的個性就覺得很頭痛，恨死自己為什麼會愛上這種風流花心的傢伙，但是夏馬爾的能力卻又不可否定，伊夫把夏馬爾留在身邊就是有這樣的道理，夏馬爾的能力真的很強，不管是什麼樣的任務都會漂亮的完成，只是夏馬爾不受到別人的拘束，唯一可以約束夏馬爾的人就只有伊夫，有的時候連明日香都不能好好的約束自己的哥哥，需要伊夫出馬才有可能，碧洋琪可以說是唯一的例外。

Dr．夏馬爾和天宮明日香都是非常厲害的殺手，從沒有人可以從他們的手中逃脫的，任務完成度可說是百分之百，碧洋琪很清楚這點，因為他們兩人都是瓦利亞出身的人，同時也是伊夫的守護者，霍華休斯家族出身的人都是非常的厲害，或許是長年在黑手黨世界當中打滾，他們早已經練就一身不凡的武藝，夏馬爾和天宮明日香本來就是孤兒，父親很早就拋棄他們，母親都是因為生病而過世的，造就夏馬爾在醫術上面特別的厲害也就是這樣的原因，伊夫供給他們兩人完成學業，他們用最厲害的完成率來回報伊夫。

「穆拉諾島上面有什麼樣的家族存在？」碧洋琪不解的問了這句話。

「有個很小的家族叫做布萊恩特家族，雖然說他們不會造成什麼樣的威脅，只是最近不知道怎麼了開始壯大，對此哥哥要我好好的調查。」夏馬爾把任務上面寫的東西跟碧洋琪說。

「布萊恩特家族？」碧洋琪好像自己的印象當中有聽過這個家族。

「嗯？有聽過嗎？」夏馬爾看見碧洋琪的表情不解的問。

「好像有耶！好像是和父親有來往的家族之一。」碧洋琪想起一些事情。

「是嗎？看樣子真的要好好的調查了。」夏馬爾感到不太高興。

碧洋琪了解到夏馬爾不高興的原因，當初去調查自己父親的家族的時候，夏馬爾就是很不高興，因為那時候查到的很多東西都是有關針對彭哥列和霍華休斯這兩個家族的，夏馬爾是不會容許有人侵犯這兩個家族的，要是有人侵犯這兩個家族的話，下場一定會是死的很慘，這點碧洋琪很清楚，因為她看過夏馬爾滅了自己家族的那樣狠勁，不管怎麼說伊夫都不會容許彭哥列和霍華休斯家族出事情的，要是真的出事情的話，就真的會很倒楣的被處理，碧洋琪擔心這次這個家族是否會對彭哥列不利，要是真的會的話，看樣子夏馬爾又要血洗這個家族了。

碧洋琪自然很清楚夏馬爾只會遵照伊夫的命令去做事情，效忠的家族也只有霍華休斯家族而已，但是因為某些原因的關係夏馬爾會聽從九代首領的命令，也會效忠彭哥列家族，碧洋琪對於夏馬爾的身世總是很想要去了解清楚，只是夏馬爾從不會告訴碧洋琪有關於自己的事情，夏馬爾對於自己的一切從不會鬆口的，儘管碧洋琪已經是自己的女友也是一樣，參與太多夏馬爾的過去的話，有的時候可能會引來殺身之禍的，夏馬爾當然不會告訴碧洋琪自己的過去，想要了解他的話就等夏馬爾是否想要開口說再說，其他的就真的不能多說什麼。

碧洋琪不會去過問太多的事情，夏馬爾很高興碧洋琪是這樣的乖巧，如果有必要的話夏馬爾才會告訴碧洋琪，碧洋琪的任務搭檔是夏馬爾，每次都是兩人同時出任務去，這次夏馬爾會找碧洋琪的原因也是在這裡，不過碧洋琪也習慣和夏馬爾一起出任務，要是換成其他人的話他們真的會不習慣，因此不管怎樣他們都是一起出任務的人，夏馬爾至少在任務當中不會太過於亂來，最多只會和碧洋琪激情一場，碧洋琪對於夏馬爾在任務中的態度感到很欣慰。

「嗯…嗯…住…手…啦…夏馬爾…」碧洋琪斷斷續續的說。

「不行囉！我要收今天的費用。」夏馬爾毫不在意的繼續下去。

「哪…有…這…樣…的…」碧洋琪已經有點承受不住夏馬爾的攻勢。

「碧洋琪小親親，乖喔～」夏馬爾微笑的繼續下去。

夏馬爾老早就把任務中要做的事情調查完畢，現在才可以在這裡和碧洋琪翻雲覆雨，碧洋琪凹凸有致的身材讓夏馬爾耐不住性子，反正每次出任務都會做的事情碧洋琪也早該習慣這件事了，夏馬爾可是很喜歡和碧洋琪發生關係的，碧洋琪覺得自己為什麼硬是要答應夏馬爾一起來到這個度假勝地當中，夏馬爾早就可以把任務都處理好，然後和自己做出這種事情來，看樣子自己的腰一定會很酸的，夏馬爾的體力真的很好，碧洋琪早就體會過，只是自己有的時候也會很享受這種感覺，和夏馬爾有肉體上的交流真的感覺很好，偶爾他們也會有心靈交流的部份，夏馬爾會帶著碧洋琪去約會，讓碧洋琪開心。

「這裡的名產是什麼東西呀？」碧洋琪住在義大利實際上沒有來過穆拉諾島。

「以玻璃器皿為主，我們可以去看看妳想要什麼樣的手工藝品。」夏馬爾告訴碧洋琪。

「好，希望會有我喜歡的東西。」碧洋琪很期待看見那些手工藝品的玻璃。

「我們現在就去吧！」夏馬爾牽起碧洋琪的手。

在玻璃工藝品的街道上面碧洋琪仔細看自己想要的東西，第一次來到這裡的碧洋琪總是對這裡有些好奇，東摸摸西看看的，夏馬爾看見碧洋琪這樣總是笑笑的不說話，任由碧洋琪去看自己想要看的東西，碧洋琪是位很好的女友，夏馬爾和碧洋琪交往這麼久了，伊夫也有告訴夏馬爾說是該安定下來了，夏馬爾也懂伊夫的意思，實際上不管怎麼說都是該安定下來了，碧洋琪也已經成年了，總是有要步入禮堂的時候，想到這裡夏馬爾只是微笑，碧洋琪看見很漂亮的兩個玻璃杯子，夏馬爾看見後就知道碧洋琪很想要，因此他會買下來給碧洋琪當作禮物送給碧洋琪。

「就買下來吧！」夏馬爾微笑的對碧洋琪說。

「好啊！」碧洋琪很高興可以得到禮物。

「順便買這個吧！」夏馬爾買了幾個玻璃的髮飾品。

「這個要送給誰呀？」碧洋琪心裡面大概有底了。

「給小綱和小凪的，哥哥叫我出任務的時候買一下東西回去。」夏馬爾想起伊夫的交代。

「那我也要。」碧洋琪笑笑的對夏馬爾說。

「好，沒問題。」夏馬爾一點問題也沒有。

「謝謝。」碧洋琪感到很開心。

『哥哥說的沒錯，時間到了是該安定下來了。』夏馬爾心中有一定的想法。

『嗯？好喜歡夏馬爾喔！夏馬爾對我真好。』碧洋琪看著夏馬爾付錢的樣子想。

碧洋琪真的很喜歡手上的兩個玻璃杯，夏馬爾總是會買給她喜歡的東西，夏馬爾對於這件事情從不會吝嗇，碧洋琪覺得夏馬爾除了風流之外其他什麼都沒有不好的地方，蘭緹兒其實也有跟她說是不是應該安定下來了，畢竟自己也已經成年了，看見大家在彭哥列發展的這麼好，碧洋琪也有想過想要安定下來，怎麼說也不要把青春浪費在虛度的人生當中，既然已經愛上自己喜歡的人，他也很喜歡自己的話，真的應該是要好好的安定下來才可以。

碧洋琪和夏馬爾的感情越來越好，隨著時間的流逝兩人的感情與日俱增，不過夏馬爾風流的毛病有時候還是會犯，這時候碧洋琪就會毫不客氣的拿出有毒的料理來處理夏馬爾，大家看見這對歡喜冤家這樣相處的情形只是會心一笑，然後就各自做自己的事情去，反正他們的事情一定會自己解決的，不需要太擔心他們的戀情會不會不見，因為他們的感情好到可以甜死人的地步了，夏馬爾非常的寵愛碧洋琪，對碧洋琪特別的好，因此感情才會這樣甜蜜到不行，碧洋琪也很高興夏馬爾這樣的寵愛她，給予她最好的待遇和關照，夏馬爾的一切就是她最好的一切，也是碧洋琪最愛的一切。

大家對於他們的戀情抱持著欣賞的態度，彭哥列的女同事很高興碧洋琪可以管住夏馬爾，這下子她們都不需要去擔心夏馬爾會騷擾她們了，她們可以安心的工作下去，伊夫看見自己的弟弟找到好歸宿也就放心許多，至少他不必去擔心夏馬爾這個傢伙了，伊夫是希望自己的家人都可以幸福，不要因為黑手黨的關係而放棄了自己的感情，每個人都有追求幸福的權利，不要把這個權利給遺忘，因為不管是什麼樣的人都有感情的，有那份心底最珍愛的感情，好好的把幸福給收起來是最好的，握住自己的幸福讓未來有美好的事情發生。

夏馬爾和碧洋琪漫無目的的在街上行走，兩人的臉上掛著幸福的微笑，碧洋琪很喜歡夏馬爾這樣帶著她出來約會，他們之間的感情不會因為一點小事情就不見，更不會因為一點小事情就消散無蹤，夏馬爾總是會細心的呵護碧洋琪的一切，以往的女友早在和碧洋琪在一起後就已經斷絕關係，碧洋琪很高興夏馬爾做這樣的動作，至少這一點碧洋琪可以很安心、很放心，夏馬爾不會讓自己的女友提心吊膽的過日子的，碧洋琪可是要開開心心的樣子才會很好看，這點夏馬爾比誰都還要清楚，因為碧洋琪可是他的真命天女，夏馬爾怎麼捨得讓他最喜歡、最愛、最寵愛的真命天女難過呢？！

或許在未來不久的日子當中會聽見他們兩人結婚的消息，夏馬爾已經有想要安定下來的跡象，夏馬爾想要給予碧洋琪一個承諾，讓碧洋琪安心的跟他在一起，怎麼說碧洋琪都是夏馬爾的最愛，讓自己和碧洋琪得到幸福是最好的結果，夏馬爾會這樣認為就是因為身邊的親人大多都已經結婚了，明日香也催促自己趕快結婚，這樣的話她就可以嫁給都爾，想到這裡夏馬爾只是會心一笑，那個和他是同父異母的妹妹可是鬼靈精怪，沒想到對於輩份的事情卻是那樣的計較，看樣子要動作快點，不然會被嫌的一塌糊塗耽誤明日香的青春。End


	12. 聖馬可廣場（可拉）

聖馬可廣場的解說：

聖馬可廣場（義大利語：Piazza San Marco）是義大利威尼斯的中心廣場。在威尼斯，聖馬可廣場是唯一被稱為「Piazza」的廣場，其他的廣場無論大小皆被稱為「Campi」。聖馬可廣場在歐洲城市的廣場中是獨一無二的，它座落在市中心，卻不像其他廣場那樣受到交通的喧鬧，這歸功於威尼斯寧靜的水路交通。作為威尼斯的地標，聖馬可廣場受到遊客、攝影師和鴿子的格外青睞。19世紀法國皇帝拿破崙曾稱讚其為「歐洲最美的客廳」。

（以上出自維基百科）

可樂尼洛和拉爾一直以來都是情人的關係，但是因為拉爾曾經是可樂尼洛的教官，因此可樂尼洛非常的害怕拉爾，加上拉爾的個性真的很男性化，總是會毫不留情的好好的教訓可樂尼洛，只是可樂尼洛沒有想到拉爾竟然是第十代首領的家庭教師之一，後來自己也被九代首領拉攏為十代首領的家庭教師，和自己的好友里包恩一起教導綱吉，拉爾很早就已經教導過綱吉，對於綱吉的印象並不壞，同時拉爾也很疼愛綱吉，不容許可樂尼洛傷害綱吉。

拉爾疼愛綱吉是彭哥列的大家都知道的事情，可樂尼洛也總是會好好的對待綱吉，拉爾很滿意可樂尼洛對待綱吉的態度，拉爾可不想要自己最喜歡的學生因為可樂尼洛的關係而不高興，儘管拉爾知道綱吉是不會去討厭任何人的存在的，綱吉總是可以接受一些人家不能接受的東西，或許歸咎於綱吉對於那些東西已經見怪不怪，早就已經免疫，拉爾也清楚伊夫有多討厭彩虹之子的里包恩，雖然說里包恩讀取不到伊夫的心思，但是伊夫就是不喜歡這位父親的朋友。

「拉爾，有什麼事情嗎？」伊夫正在處理一些事情。

「你還是很討厭里包恩？」拉爾命中紅心的問。

「我的確是不喜歡里包恩，但是哥哥把里包恩叫來訓練綱吉我也沒法子。」伊夫像是無所謂般的說。

「明明就很討厭里包恩，卻什麼話都不說，可不像是你的個性喔！伊夫。」拉爾很確定自己見到伊夫後就有種莫名的熟悉感。

「呵呵！我有什麼權力好決定呢？你們都隸屬於霍華休斯家族，我父親的命令我可不能違抗。」伊夫知道拉爾一定知道自己在說什麼。

「說的也是，耶夫早就已經把事情安排好了。」拉爾可是很清楚好友的決定。

拉爾知道伊夫不管再怎樣討厭里包恩，卻也不會去反駁九代首領的決定，伊夫自己也是首領但是會尊重九代首領的意思，看樣子是因為自己從小就和九代首領一起生活的關係，拉爾看著伊夫長大，知道伊夫總是把心事壓在心裡面，從不會去抱怨什麼事情，儘管那些事情不合理或是不符合伊夫的個性，伊夫還是會完全接受下來，就算是很討厭、很討厭的事情還是會接受下來，除非伊夫真的完全不能忍受才有可能會反駁，耶夫在伊夫的身上刻劃下很深、很深的影子，伊夫的一舉一動總是可以看見耶夫的樣子，但是伊夫也不全然是模仿自己的父親，這樣讓拉爾很擔心伊夫的狀況。

「放心吧！我不會有事情的，拉爾。」伊夫要拉爾放心下來。

「好吧！我就相信你這一次吧！要是出事的話我可是會修理你的。」拉爾嚴重的警告伊夫。

「我知道，你現在不是應該要幫小綱上課了？」伊夫提醒一下拉爾。

「哼！不需要你提醒我，好好照顧你自己吧！」拉爾隱藏在言語當中的溫柔伊夫體會到了。

『耶夫，可別說我沒照顧你的孩子，那孩子身上真的存在你的影子，看見他好像就是看見你一樣。』拉爾走出去準備去教導綱吉。

『你還在的話八成又要說我了，對於可樂尼洛的緣分我不會放手的，他可是我今生的摯愛。』拉爾是不會放棄可樂尼洛的。

拉爾來到平常幫綱吉上課的地方，綱吉很高興可以看見拉爾，拉爾知道剛剛里包恩一定很嚴厲的教導過綱吉，雖然綱吉是女孩子，里包恩多少還是沒有放水的跡象，拉爾不喜歡里包恩這樣教導綱吉，拉爾可是很喜歡看見綱吉的笑容，要是綱吉失去笑容的話，拉爾一定會狠狠的教訓里包恩的，可樂尼洛因為沒有事情的關係來到彭哥列，看見拉爾正在教導綱吉，可樂尼洛本來想要去嚇嚇拉爾的，沒想到一下子就被拉爾發現到，狠狠的被拉爾給教訓一頓，綱吉只是微笑的待在旁邊看著他們的互動，空洞寂寞的眼神多少有表現出來。

「小綱，怎麼了嗎？」拉爾跳到綱吉的面前問。

「嗯…骸出任務了，里包恩剛剛說了很多很過分的話給我聽。」綱吉落寞的說。

「是嗎？里包恩，你好大膽嘛！膽敢給我這樣對我的學生。」拉爾的怒氣可不小。

「我會幫妳教訓里包恩的，妳要不要和我們一起出去走走，散散心也好。Cora」可樂尼洛邀約眼前的女孩。

「好啊！」綱吉露出笑容。

可樂尼洛大概也猜的出來里包恩是說了什麼話，其實拉爾和可樂尼洛都知道綱吉早就已經發現到自己待在黑手黨的世界當中，只是因為家裡的人要她保持善良、天真、純真的笑容，所以不告訴她到底是發生什麼事情，綱吉的超直覺早就隱隱約約的感覺的出來，什麼事情都瞞不過綱吉的，就算是這樣他們也並不打算告訴綱吉這些事情，他們最想要的就是看見綱吉的笑容，因此拉爾說什麼也不會讓里包恩毀掉綱吉的笑容，那個大家都想要守護的孩子，是誰都不可以剝奪她最天真的笑容，雙手的血腥誰都不會讓她沾上的。

綱吉和拉爾還有可樂尼洛來到聖馬可廣場來，這裡是最義大利最漂亮的廣場，拉爾最喜歡來的地方，可樂尼洛很清楚拉爾的習性，自然帶著綱吉和拉爾來這裡散心，拉爾很高興可樂尼洛還記得她說過的地方，聖馬可廣場真的很漂亮，寧靜的交通讓這裡多了一份美麗，綱吉在拉爾和可樂尼洛的陪同下逛了這裡的攤位，然後找了一個地方坐下來吃冰淇淋，綱吉的臉上總是帶上甜甜的微笑，拉爾看見這樣的情形就放心許多，可樂尼洛打從第一次見到綱吉後就很喜歡綱吉的笑容，綱吉的笑容總是有很大的魔力可以感染別人，或許就是因為這個笑容的關係讓大家不想要讓綱吉的手上沾滿討厭的血腥，會親自解決讓綱吉煩惱的東西，那些跟彭哥列作對的敵人全部都會被綱吉身邊的人給解決，只要是想要不軌的接近綱吉的人都會被除掉。

可樂尼洛多少會用自己的方式來討好拉爾，拉爾對於可樂尼洛的討好方式一點也不會訝異，總是會用自己的方式去解決可樂尼洛，綱吉在一旁看著他們兩人相處的樣子只是微笑，綱吉一句話都沒有說，也沒有去打擾他們兩人的相處，至少現在是有人可以陪伴她的，里包恩的話對於綱吉來說打擊真的很大，XANXUS不會讓自己的妹妹沾上血腥的，寧願這樣保持綱吉的天真，里包恩的教導方式真的太過慘忍，拉爾決定和可樂尼洛好好的去和里包恩說說，拉爾現在知道怪不得伊夫會那樣不喜歡里包恩，不是因為里包恩說的話太過一針見血，而是因為里包恩並不知道他們想要守護的人是決定不可以接觸血腥的。

「拉爾，妳覺得要和里包恩說嗎？Cora」可樂尼洛幫綱吉買小點心的時候說。

「還是要去說，我一定要讓里包恩知道這件事情的嚴重性。」拉爾很確定自己要告訴里包恩。

可樂尼洛覺得拉爾不愧是自己的師父，對於自己的好友這樣對待拉爾最疼愛的學生，拉爾是一定會去找里包恩出氣的，可樂尼洛知道里包恩其實也有里包恩的理由，但是這件事情要是說出去的話，面對一竿子疼愛綱吉的人都不會認同的，拉爾就會是第一個不認同這件事情的人，誰說是黑手黨的人一定要接觸到血腥，他們絕對不允許綱吉接觸到血腥，當然奈奈有的時候逼不得已會解決敵人，但是卻被伊夫保護的很好，不讓可愛的奈奈接觸到那些太過恐怖的事物，自然他們就不會想要讓綱吉接觸到那些太過恐怖的事物。

「里包恩，你不要給我太過分了！」拉爾氣沖沖的對里包恩說。

「拉爾姊姊，不要這樣啦！」綱吉不喜歡看見人家吵架的樣子。

「沒關係的，拉爾會好好的解決的，妳先回房間去吧！Cora」可樂尼洛勸退綱吉。

「好吧！」綱吉擔心的看了一眼就回去房間。

「我做了什麼事情讓妳這樣生氣了？拉爾。」里包恩其實知道理由。

「你幹嘛跟小綱說那些話，就算她是未來的首領也不一定要沾上血腥。」拉爾火大的看著里包恩。

「呵呵！妳太心軟了，拉爾。」里包恩不屑一顧的說。

「里包恩………」拉爾快要火大。

「里包恩，當你有想要守護的人你就知道為什麼拉爾會這樣生氣了，黑社會當中的第一殺手不了解人間的感情真是稀奇。」可樂尼洛諷刺的說。

「哼！我不需要那種無謂的情感。」里包恩總是會否定那些感情。

拉爾見到這樣就不想要再說什麼了，綱吉堅強的內心是不會因為里包恩的幾句話就被打擊的，但是怎麼樣拉爾還是不希望里包恩所說的話影響到綱吉，可樂尼洛實在不知道自己的好友到底在想什麼，殺手真的不需要感情嗎？他們因為身為魔女的後代的關係不得不被挑選為強大力量的容器，變成小嬰兒的樣子生活，難道是因為大空屬性的露切過世的關係讓里包恩變成這樣沒有血淚的傢伙嗎？看見拉爾氣沖沖的離開里包恩所待在的房間裡，可樂尼洛只好追出去，對於可樂尼洛來說拉爾是最重要也是最想要守護的人。

曾經他們所有彩虹之子共同的好友耶夫告訴他們，只要能夠擁有守護的人就會擁有最強大的力量，里包恩那時候就已經很出色，只是冷血無情的里包恩在耶夫的眼中不過就是那樣子而已，儘管是所有彩虹之子中最強的人，可樂尼洛和拉爾位居第二，但是對於霍華休斯家族的人來說，里包恩根本不足以為懼，可樂尼洛和拉爾都已經找到自己想要守護的人，那個人不管是親人還是自己最愛、最喜歡的人都一樣，只要擁有可以守護的東西，那樣保護的心情就可以帶給自己最強大的力量。

「拉爾？Cora」可樂尼洛擔心的問。

「我沒事。」拉爾小小的嘆氣。

「拉爾受到小綱的影響，變得很有女人味囉！Cora」可樂尼洛輕挑的說。

「你找死嗎？可樂尼洛。」拉爾拿出自己的拳頭。

兩人又恢復那種打打鬧鬧的樣子，拉爾知道這是可樂尼洛給予她開心的方法，強大的人內心沒有想要守護的東西，不管怎樣強大終究是無法贏過那些有想要守護東西的人，冷血無情的人比不過有血有淚的人，或許在將來的某一天里包恩會找到屬於他想要守護的人，綱吉就像是陽光一樣可以把人從黑暗當中拉出來的，拉爾很高興自己可以教導綱吉，可樂尼洛很高興自己可以遇見綱吉，因為可樂尼洛發現到在綱吉身邊的拉爾是最真實的拉爾，美好的東西總是不可多得的，可樂尼洛會把握和拉爾在一起的日子，拉爾相信他們的緣分會這樣繼續下去。

「拉爾，不要忘記我們的約定，不管怎樣都要活下去。Cora」可樂尼洛把之前的話又再說一遍。

「這我當然知道，我會活下去的，你也要好好的活下去。」拉爾可不准可樂尼洛比她早死。

「我不會比妳早死的，我會一直守護在妳的身邊，我可是會和妳在一起渡過下半輩子的。Cora」可樂尼洛笑笑的說。

「少臭美了，等解除詛咒後再說，不然我可不想要用這個身體渡過下半輩子。」拉爾有些臉紅的反駁。

「伊夫會幫我們解除詛咒的，他不是有說過時間到了他就會解除的，要我們不要擔心。Cora」可樂尼洛可是很相信伊夫。

「是呀！伊夫是說過，他說到會做到的，誰叫他是耶夫那傢伙的孩子。」拉爾了然的說出這句話來。

「拉爾，我愛妳。」可樂尼洛親吻拉爾。

「我愛你，可樂尼洛。」拉爾回吻可樂尼洛。End


	13. 公爵府（BM）

公爵府的解說：

總督府又稱公爵府（義大利語：Palazzo Ducale），是一座位於義大利威尼斯的哥德式建築，往昔為政府機關與法院，亦是威尼斯總督的住處。總督府南面為威尼斯潟湖，西面為聖馬可廣場，北面為聖馬可教堂。

目前的建築主要建造於1309年到1424年期間。1574年，總督府遭遇火災，嚴重受損。儘管安德烈亞•帕拉弟奧提交了新古典主義風格的設計，然而隨後的重建工作延續了原來的哥德式風格。不過也有一些古典主義的特點，比如自16世紀以來，總督府通過嘆息橋連接到監獄。

如今，該建築成為一座博物館，遊客可以欣賞到丁托列托和委羅內塞描繪的威尼斯的繪畫作品。

（以上出自維基百科）

貝爾是瓦利亞出名的開膛手王子，喜歡的人是瓦利亞的術士瑪蒙，當然這件事情因為貝爾的個性的關係讓瓦利亞上上下下的人都知情，包含連常常來瓦利亞作客的第十代首領綱吉也都知道，只是他們早已經不想要去想那麼多了，瑪蒙總是會逃避貝爾的騷擾，怎麼說瑪蒙還是一位有自覺的女性，對於貝爾的追求怎麼可能無動於衷，只是基本上瑪蒙不是很想要理會貝爾，瑪蒙覺得貝爾實在是太吵，每次都可以把瓦利亞吵翻天，史庫瓦羅對此可是很頭痛的，XANXUS總有一天會滅了貝爾這位小鬼的。

「小豆丁，陪我玩。」貝爾正在盧瑪蒙。

「你很吵耶！現在我正在算錢，沒空！」瑪蒙瞬間就拒絕貝爾。

「小豆丁～」貝爾繼續下去不管瑪蒙的話。

綱吉來到瓦利亞想要找XANXUS看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的過去，反正從小就看見貝爾和瑪蒙總是這樣的相處，一點也不需要去在意這麼多的事情，XANXUS老早也就不想要管他們之間的事情，只要自己可以顧好史庫瓦羅就可以，綱吉也不想要打擾貝爾和瑪蒙的幸福生活，她可不想要因為自己打擾他們而葬送自己的生命，貝爾的小刀和瑪蒙的幻術可都是不好惹得東西，綱吉才不會去故意惹火他們的，吉代跟在母親的身邊看見這樣的情形只是疑惑一下，然後繼續跟著母親一起去找舅舅。

「媽媽，貝爾叔叔和瑪蒙姨姨在做什麼？」吉代不解的問綱吉。

「他們在交流感情喔！」綱吉笑笑的說。

瑪蒙對於貝爾的騷擾一點感覺也沒有，只是繼續做自己的事情，貝爾看見瑪蒙不理自己的樣子真的有些小小的生氣，可是貝爾知道自己不能說什麼，瑪蒙本身對於貝爾的追求就是採取愛理不理的態度，她不想要因為貝爾追求自己就打亂自己本身的計畫，儘管自己已經恢復以前的身體也是一樣，貝爾總是會亂抱自己，這點讓瑪蒙感到不是很喜歡，可是多少又很依賴貝爾本身的體溫，兩人總是喜歡玩追逐遊戲，他們總是玩不膩追逐遊戲的，十年過去還是這樣，大家早就已經習慣他們之間調情的生活方式。

「貝爾，你別鬧了。」瑪蒙收拾好東西後馬上被貝爾吻。

「嘻嘻！我是王子嘛！」貝爾可不理瑪蒙的掙扎。

「但是我也沒說過要跟你發生關係。」瑪蒙知道自己有些掙脫不過貝爾。

「公主就該跟王子在一起的，我的小豆丁公主。」貝爾可是不給瑪蒙說話的機會。

有的時候瑪蒙真的覺得自己為什麼受得了貝爾這個傢伙，每次貝爾不按牌理出牌的個性真的很令人頭痛，怪不得XANXUS會這樣想要滅了貝爾，瑪蒙覺得自己神經有問題才會去和貝爾交往，看樣子自己真的會受不了貝爾的誘惑，瑪蒙決定過幾天一定要去申請任務才可以，要不然申請休假也行，只要可以躲過貝爾這個傢伙的話什麼都可以，瑪蒙甚至會氣自己的身體為什麼總是這麼不爭氣，一下子就這樣淪陷下去，或許可以歸功於貝爾的技巧實在是太好了，自己有的時候會承受不住貝爾的挑逗。

「貝爾…貝…爾…住手啦…」瑪蒙已經受不了了。

「不行喔！王子想要臨幸公主的時候，公主不可以拒絕喔！」貝爾很強調自己是王子的事實。

「每次都這樣，你太過分了。」瑪蒙搥了一拳給貝爾。

「小豆丁，聽話喔！」貝爾的攻勢接下來更猛。

「唔…」瑪蒙已經受不了了。

「我進去囉！」貝爾稍微提醒一下瑪蒙。

瑪蒙的身體輕輕的顫了一下，貝爾每次都這樣對付自己，就算自己不想要理他也不可能，瑪蒙現在知道史庫瓦羅為什麼會很討厭XANXUS的床上運動，那樣子真的很辛苦，貝爾總是拿這招來對付她，就算她是彩虹嬰兒也不用這樣對付她吧！身體已經迎合貝爾的一切，貝爾很高興瑪蒙已經開始迎合自己，這樣的感覺真的很舒服，貝爾喜歡看見瑪蒙在自己身下失控的樣子，這樣子貝爾會有種瑪蒙就是屬於自己的感覺，在瑪蒙的身上總是可以印下自己的記號，讓別人知道瑪蒙是不可以動的人。

「史庫瓦羅，我要申請任務。」瑪蒙決定逃開貝爾的手掌心。

「嗯？」史庫瓦羅有些不解的看著瑪蒙。

「貝爾太過分了。」瑪蒙抱怨。

「真是的，你們之間的床笫之事不要過來跟我抱怨。」史庫瓦羅把任務單拿給瑪蒙。

(床笫：ㄔㄨㄤˊㄧˊ)

「這次要兩個人喔！我可不可以一個人就解決，領兩個人的任務酬勞。」瑪蒙壞心的對史庫瓦羅說。

「不行，貝爾說妳這傢伙一定會逃開他的，所以說他要和妳一起出任務。」史庫瓦羅皺眉頭說。

瑪蒙心不甘情不願的和貝爾一起出任務，這次的任務在義大利的著名景點附近，公爵府真的是很適合貝爾的地方，瑪蒙看見那個建築物的時候心裡的想法就是這樣的想法，貝爾才不會讓自己的小妻子單獨一個人出任務，怎麼說瑪蒙都是屬於他一個人的公主，看見瑪蒙開心的樣子貝爾可是會很高興的，瑪蒙是專屬他一個人的，貝爾的小孩子佔有慾可是很嚴重的，大家都很清楚這件事情，待在貝爾身邊的瑪蒙早就知道貝爾就是一個長不大的孩子，不過越是這樣長不大的孩子，佔有慾望就越是嚴重。

「嘻嘻！好多人可以殺了他們。」貝爾開心的看著自己的獵物。

「貝爾，不要太過分了，回去可是會被小綱給修理的。」瑪蒙適時的提醒一下貝爾。

「嘻嘻！王子知道喔！小兔子公主會生氣的。」貝爾當然理解瑪蒙話中的意思。

「你知道就好。」瑪蒙知道貝爾是不會惹火綱吉的。

綱吉在所有人的心目當中都是很重要的，誰都沒有膽子膽敢惹綱吉生氣，要是惹火綱吉的話下場自己處理，沒有人會去接近生氣當中的綱吉的，大家對於綱吉非常的疼愛，每個人都把綱吉當成自己的寶貝一般，自然不管怎樣都不會去惹綱吉的，只要看見綱吉開心的樣子大家就會非常的開心，身為綱吉的童年玩伴的貝爾和家庭教師的瑪蒙可是很清楚這點的，XANXUS和史庫瓦羅是不會輕易的放過那些傷害綱吉的人，這次要消滅的家族也是惹到彭哥列的關係，貝爾只要有人可以殺就好了，瑪蒙是有財物可以獵取就很高興。

貝爾清理掉所有的人，瑪蒙把所有的財物搜刮到自己的口袋當中，兩人很有默契的把一個家族給處理完畢，看樣子明天報紙上會寫說黑手黨世界當中的家族又少了一個，警方當然拿他們之間沒有辦法，只要沒有波及到無辜的民眾的話，警方大多都不會採取態度來對付他們，儘管義大利的警方還想要維持他們自己的尊嚴也是一樣，很可惜這件事情已經不是那麼簡單的事情，貝爾和瑪蒙絕對不會留下痕跡的，而且也會把想要逃跑的人給清理乾淨，彭哥列是不會給人有時間去報復他們的。

「好高興今天的進帳又很多。」瑪蒙可是很高興今天有很多進帳。

「你今天又搜刮多少的財物？」貝爾把瑪蒙抱在懷裡。

「我為什麼要告訴你？」瑪蒙看了一下貝爾。

「嘻嘻！因為我是王子呀！」貝爾的理論還是那套。

「誰管你呀！你今天又把多少人當成仙人掌了？」瑪蒙聞到貝爾身上細細的血腥味。

「嘻嘻！這個嗎？應該是全部吧！我不想要出動嵐貂。」貝爾可是很有理由的。

「隨便你吧！不想用嵐貂就不要用。」瑪蒙對於貝爾的想法沒有興趣。

貝爾故意親吻瑪蒙，瑪蒙對於貝爾的親吻已經不是那樣在意，瑪蒙覺得自己要是繼續在意下去的話，氣死的一定是自己才對，不過貝爾對於自己的疼愛瑪蒙是很清楚的，不管發生什麼樣的事情貝爾總是會在她的身邊保護她，瑪蒙每次看見XANXUS對史庫瓦羅的態度總是會不解，XANXUS對史庫瓦羅的態度太多包含的情感，現在和貝爾在一起就大概知道那些情感到底是什麼樣的情感，或許到最後自己一定會淪陷在這樣的情感當中，貝爾對自己的好根本無話可說，或許自己應該找一個依靠才對，大家都已經各自有依靠了。

「小豆丁，妳在想什麼事情？」貝爾故意在瑪蒙的耳朵旁邊說。

「你管我在想什麼，笨王子。」瑪蒙的話中帶有笑意。

「我想要知道嘛！因為我是王子，瑪蒙是專屬我的公主。」貝爾可是很在意這件事情的。

「唉！我是在想一些事情，不過不關你的事情。」瑪蒙嘆氣的告訴貝爾。

「小豆丁好小氣喔！王子很想要知道嘛！」貝爾繼續在瑪蒙的懷裡撒嬌。

「下次再說！」瑪蒙不想要搭理貝爾的話。

「小豆丁，妳生給我一個小小王子好不好？」貝爾突然很想要小孩。

「貝爾，你的腦袋燒壞了嗎？」瑪蒙聽見這句話覺得不可思議。

「人家看見小兔子公主有可愛的小吉代，王子也很想要一個。」貝爾悶悶的說出這句話來。

「那你要付我錢喔！生孩子可是很痛的。」瑪蒙怎麼不知道生孩子是多麼痛的事情。

「好呀！只要小豆丁願意的話，王子一定會給小豆丁很多錢的。」王子笑嘻嘻的說。

「真是的！」瑪蒙暫時不想要搭理貝爾的話。

瑪蒙有的時候覺得貝爾總是會想一些很奇怪的事情，自己的身體的確是恢復了，可是真的要生孩子的話可能還需要一段時間，聽見貝爾這樣的期待瑪蒙真的不知道要怎樣說才好，瑪蒙是聽說可樂尼諾和拉爾多少有這樣的打算，只是他們最近還沒有實施而已，可樂尼諾的確是想要和拉爾有一個共同的孩子，怎麼大家看見綱吉收養孩子後都想要一個自己的孩子，瑪蒙辛酸的想著這件事情，瑪蒙可不想要照顧兩個大孩子，那樣實在是太麻煩了，現在瑪蒙知道為什麼史庫瓦羅會有這樣的耐性了，畢竟曾經照顧過貝爾這個大孩子的人。

隔天他們來到公爵府參觀，瑪蒙隨意的看著一下裡面的作品，貝爾說的話讓瑪蒙沒有什麼心思想要看那些東西，或許貝爾說的話一點也沒錯，只是貝爾這位二十六歲的大人跟小孩子沒有什麼兩樣，讓瑪蒙真的很傷腦筋，當初新進的瓦利亞成員也被貝爾整的很慘，那位瓦利亞成為的嘴巴跟自己一樣真的很毒，不過貝爾也總是把人家當成玩具玩就是了，想到這裡瑪蒙真的覺得瓦利亞的人果然不是一般人，可以那些和平相處到這樣的程度，或許應該說他們的老大本來就不是一般人，XANXUS看起來就不像是一般人的樣子。

看見貝爾開心的樣子瑪蒙什麼話也都沒有打擾，今天難得出來沒有想要搜刮人家的財物，看見這樣的情形瑪蒙覺得偶爾悠閒一點也是不錯的事情，下次還是威脅一下史庫瓦羅好了，讓史庫瓦羅給予他們多放假幾天，要不然就去和綱吉說說這件事情，綱吉一定會很樂意讓他們放假的，瑪蒙覺得和貝爾在一起的日子真的很好，或許這會是她人生當中最快樂的日子也說不定，戰爭過去之後真的感到很快樂，在平行世界當中還是和自己最愛的人在一起才是最美好的事情。End


	14. 布拉諾島（千春）

布拉諾島的解說：

布拉諾島（Burano）是義大利威尼斯潟湖上的島嶼，以蕾絲紡織聞名於世。布拉諾島距離威尼斯7公里，從威尼斯搭船需花費40分鐘才能抵達。

（以上出自維基百科）

最近小春看見旅遊觀光手冊正在想要和千種去哪裡度過，千種看見小春正在看觀光手冊的樣子就感到一陣惡寒，千種不太想要出門去玩的說，以前千種小的時候就已經跟家人一起去逛過義大利所有的著名景點，千種又不想要抹去小春的興致，實在是不知道要和小春說什麼才可以，千種知道就算自己不想要去也不能打壞女友的好興致，不然被自己的姊姊知道的話，大概會死的很慘吧！蘇菲不會輕易的就放過他的，千種才不想要惹麻煩，而且千種不是很喜歡惹火自己的姊姊蘇菲的。

「小春，妳想要去哪裡玩？」千種看見小春期待的眼神就真的不知道要說什麼。

「布拉諾島，千種，我們去這裡好不好？」小春高興的對千種說。

「嗯！好呀！妳想去就去吧！」千種很艱難的吐出這句話。

「太好了！」小春很高興千種要帶她出去玩。

小春來到義大利後就沒有好好的出去玩過，能夠擁有這次的旅行小春當然高興許多，千種看見小春開心的樣子也就沒有多說什麼，反正可以看見小春高興的樣子也沒什麼不好的，怎麼說小春都是自己最喜歡的女友，讓小春高興也是自己的責任之一，千種不會打壞小春的興致的，只要看見小春的笑容什麼事情都是值得的，小春的情緒可是會影響他的，千種很清楚這點，但是有的時候千種不喜歡這樣的自己，會被別人的情緒給牽引，這可一點也不像自己的個性，或許這也是人家說愛情偉大的原因。

「千種，我先去和小綱請假喔！」小春告訴千種這件事情。

「嗯！我等下就過去。」千種也要和綱吉請假才可以。

「好！那我先去了。」小春高興的說這件事情。

「嗯～」千種沒有說什麼。

『真是糟糕，那裡好像有一個家族要談判的樣子，但是不需要首領親自去，要順便去處理嗎？可是這樣會打壞小春的興致的。』千種想到這件事情就有些為難，畢竟他不想要打壞小春的興致。

「小綱，布拉諾島的工作…」千種跟綱吉表示。

「沒關係啦！總不能讓小春參與那個任務嘛！」綱吉笑笑的說。

「沒關係，好像是要開宴會的樣子，代表是需要帶著伴侶過去的。」千種想起來這件事情。

「好吧！不好意思了。」綱吉對此有些不好意思。

千種搖搖頭表示沒有關係，這件事情本來就是他的錯，他忘記這件事情，總不能叫別人去做這件事情，千種就算怕麻煩還是會把自己應該要完成的任務給完成，只是對於小春多少會有些不好意思，怎麼說自己都是要帶小春出去玩的，沒想到卻還要處理工作方面的事情，不知道小春會不會有意見，千種不希望小春會有意見，要不然真的會很麻煩的，千種做事情是不喜歡被人家打擾的，看見小春期待這次出去旅行的樣子千種真的不知道要說什麼才好，這件事情又不能叫庫洛姆去處理，那樣子犬一定會抗議的。

「小春，我可能還有些事情要去辦，妳要跟我一起去嗎？」千種試探的問小春。

「好啊！我沒有關係的，只要千種處理完事情帶我去玩就可以了。」小春一點意見也沒有。

千種知道小春沒有意見後就帶著小春一起去處理事情，布拉諾島上的家族看見彭哥列的代表來馬上歡迎他們，千種早已經吩咐自己的部下一定要好好的保護小春，如果真的有必要的話他們一定會處理好的，他們絕對不會因為這件事情而損壞彭哥列的名義，綱吉倒是希望這次的談判不要出問題才好，因為有小春在的關係，千種當然知道綱吉的顧慮，綱吉的顧慮剛好也是他的顧慮，或許那時候就不應該一口答應小春說要帶她來玩的，看樣子又是很麻煩的事情，怎麼說千種都不希望自己的女友捲入這項紛爭當中。

小春很高興可以參加宴會，千種則是和當地的家族洽談一些事情，還好雙方洽談的事情並不是什麼樣的大事情，只是這個家族想要和彭哥列合作，千種當然是沒有意見，只是綱吉希望不要碰有關毒品的事情，從第一代起彭哥列就不碰毒品，綱吉也不會違背曾祖父的規矩，因為綱吉自己可不想要因為這件事情被第一代首領喬托給看不起，綱吉可是很怕喬托的責備的，就算有其他人可以幫忙開脫也是一樣，千種當然不會給綱吉惹上不必要的麻煩，千種比誰都清楚綱吉很討厭去接手黑手黨的事情，因此不管什麼樣的宴會綱吉能夠不出席就不出席。

「今天的工作已經結束了，接下來也不會有任何工作，明天我們去逛布拉諾島吧！」千種告訴小春這件事情。

「嗯！我好高興喔！」小春真的很高興可以和千種一起去逛街。

千種看見小春高興的樣子也就沒有多說什麼，小春高興的樣子可以說是千種的寶貝，千種當然不管怎樣都會好好的照顧小春，盡量會滿足小春想要的要求，小春也很清楚對待自己真的很好，當然小春也會盡量避免自己的任性，要不然千種真的就不會理會自己，只是想到可以和千種一起出去逛街的樣子小春就會非常的高興，千種總是不會去拒絕她的要求，千種的溫柔體貼是小春最喜歡的東西，小春果然很喜歡千種那樣溫柔體貼的樣子，而且不管發生什麼樣的事情千種都會擋在自己的面前，讓自己開開心心的過日子。

『千種果然是最體貼的男友，我好喜歡千種喔！』小春內心這樣想。

『真是麻煩，還要是帶小春去逛一下才可以。』千種不是很想要出門的感覺。

兩人本身就個懷心思去做自己的事情，千種其實不是那種很喜歡觀光的人，只是千種不想要看見小春失望的臉龐，那樣子的小春一點活力也沒有，小春是那種總是可以帶給人們活力的女孩，要是失去活力的話小春一點也不像是小春，當然大家都很清楚這件事情，自然身為男友的千種也很清楚小春的個性，能夠看見小春開心的樣子比什麼事情都還要好，大家都是希望自己的身邊的人可以開開心心的過生活，不要因為某些事情的關係把自己悶在不該存在的框框當中，小春的笑容可像是充滿活力的陽光，總是可以照耀許多的人。

「這裡好漂亮喔！」小春高興的看著布拉諾島的一切。

「嗯！」千種只是短短的回話。

『買條絲巾回去好了，我記得蘇菲很喜歡的。』千種記得蘇菲很喜歡布拉諾島的蕾絲。

「以紡織為主的地方嗎？蕾絲好像很多很好看的樣子。」小春開始逛街起來。

「真受不了。」千種看見這樣的情形無奈的說。

看見小春高興的樣子千種實在不知道要說什麼，小春喜歡一個、一個好好的挑選東西，然後看見喜歡的東西馬上就會買下來，千種看見這樣的情形多少只是皺眉，以前蘇菲並不會這樣做，蘇菲是那種總是會細心的看著是否自己需要那樣東西才會買，蘇菲總是會細心的觀察身邊的人缺什麼樣的東西，然後蘇菲會把那些東西買給他們，了平就是最常受惠的一個人，畢竟他是蘇菲的男友，加上了平又是那種不是心思很細膩的人，蘇菲剛好可以補強這點，偶爾雲雀也會收到蘇菲送的禮物，那是代表他們之間很要好的關係，千種當然也會收到蘇菲給的東西。

「在想什麼事情呀？千種。」小春微笑的問千種。

「沒有什麼事情，妳買好東西了嗎？」千種微笑的問小春。

「嗯！買了幾件洋裝，都很好看的樣子，下次出席宴會的時候可以穿上。」小春開心的對千種說。

「是嗎？那就好，希望下次可以看見妳穿。」千種倒是沒有說什麼。

「我還買了幾件要給京子和蘇菲她們，她們應該沒有關係吧！」小春有些不確定的說。

「她們會很樂意的接受的，畢竟是妳的心意。」千種不否認這件事情。

「也是呢！京子她們一定會很高興的。」小春喜歡看見其他人的笑容。

「是呀！因為她們知道這是小春妳特別幫忙她們買的。」千種很清楚大家都會很高興的。

千種總是會那樣的體貼小春，看見小春的笑容千種就會放心許多，千種很清楚小春和自己並不一樣，自己的童年生活並不是很美好，小春是一個很幸福的孩子，沒想到會因為想要和綱吉做朋友的關係而加入黑手黨當中，千種本身因為是孤兒的關係被黑手黨的家族抓去做實驗，後來得以逃脫後來到彭哥列家族當中，這裡大家都待他很好，跟在綱吉的身邊知道幸福大概是什麼樣子，蘇菲總是會不著痕跡的關心他，不會因為某些因素就看不起他，和蘇菲在一起真的是很快樂，自從和小春交往後，千種更是知道愛情大概是什麼樣子了，兩人之間磨合的很久才有今天這樣的局面出來。

愛情之間兩人一定要磨合的，這是最自然的道理，小春並不一定能夠理解黑手黨的一切，卻可以帶給大家歡笑，這沒有什麼不好的，在小春的身邊千種也改變很多，只要看見小春的笑容千種什麼事情都覺得好像可以解決，兩人之間總是會有吵架的時候，當他們冷靜之後就會發現到愛情其實很簡單，總是需要一點潤滑的存在，當然每對情侶都有他們之間的潤滑的東西存在，小春和千種也會有這樣的東西存在，冷靜過後他們都會體會到很多事情的，這點千種是比小春還要來的清楚。

『千種，你覺得我們在天空之間會存在什麼東西？』蘇菲曾經這樣問過千種。

那時候的千種不知道要說什麼，所以就沒有回答蘇菲的話，可是蘇菲問的問句到現在千種還是記得，現在千種或許可以體會蘇菲當時的感覺吧！現在的他總是在想女友和天空之間到底有什麼樣的存在關係，因為在女友和天空之間千種只有看見小春的身影，那樣代表著是否自己真的很愛小春，愛到刻骨銘心，就像是骸和綱吉那樣深刻的愛，至死不渝的愛，永遠都不會分開的愛。

千種知道小春其實很羨慕綱吉，因為骸很疼愛綱吉，對綱吉又特別的好，所以希望自己可以像骸一樣那樣的疼愛自己，可惜千種知道自己比較沉默，不會去動手做那些事情的，當初見到綱吉的時候就宛如見到天使一樣，那樣純真乾淨的人絲毫不猶豫的伸出雙手拯救他們，對他們一點也沒有鄙視的意思在，那樣的女孩讓千種非常的感激，千種也不訝異骸會去愛上綱吉，千種也盡量讓自己像骸一樣努力的去對待自己的女友小春。

千種的貼心動作以及舉手投足之間的溫柔小春都可以感受的到，小春知道千種其實是個很溫柔的人，總是會這樣溫柔的對待她，從不會因為自己的任性而生氣，但是小春也很清楚千種並不是不會生氣，而是因為尊重自己的關係才不生氣的，當然小春一定會努力讓自己成為千種喜歡的人，這樣的話千種才不會因為自己是累贅的關係而不理自己，小春比較害怕的是千種不會理會她，那樣的話自己一定會很不開心的，現在有千種這樣溫柔體貼的男友在身邊，什麼事情都可以解決的，只要他們冷靜分析好好的想想就可以。

「吶！吶！千種，我最愛你了。」小春突如其來的說出這句話來。

「呵呵！我也是喔！小春。」千種愣住了一下馬上回答小春的話。

「我知道千種最溫柔了。」小春笑嘻嘻的說。

「是嗎？」千種不知道要說什麼才好。

「因為千種對我好好喔！每次都對我好好的說。」小春很高興可以看見千種另外一面的表情。

「因為妳是我最喜歡的人，我當然要對妳好了。」千種很清楚小春想要表達的意思。

「嗯！我最愛千種了。」小春繼續表白。

「我也是，我也最愛小春了。」千種微笑的說。End


	15. 安康聖母教堂（喬治亞＆喬安娜）

安康聖母教堂的解說：

安康聖母大殿（Basilica di Santa Maria della Salute），簡稱為「Salute」，是威尼斯的著名教堂，位於威尼斯大運河和威尼斯潟湖的聖馬可內港之間風景優美的狹長的尖角地帶，從水路進入聖馬可廣場者都可看見。它擁有次級聖殿的地位，其富於裝飾性的獨特外形和地理位置使之成為義大利最上鏡的教堂之一。

（以上介紹出自維基百科）

喬安娜喜歡教堂這件事情是不可否認的事情，當然身為喬安娜的另外一半喬治亞也很清楚這件事情，所以每當喬安娜笑嘻嘻的來找自己的時候，喬治亞就要有一種心理準備，那就是要踏入自己最不喜歡的地方，教堂，長年隱身於黑暗當中的喬治亞並不怎麼喜歡教堂，他沒有信仰，對於身邊的一切總是冷眼看待，儘管有一絲絲的光明喬治亞還是會不留痕跡的給抹殺，這些事情喬安娜都很清楚，只是喬安娜想要知道自己在喬治亞心中的地位到底有多崇高，可以這樣讓喬治亞毫不保留的獻給自己，或許應該說喬治亞的耐性真的比一般人還要好，喬安娜做了那麼多自己討厭的事情，喬治亞依舊沒有推開喬安娜。

「喬托，喬治亞在嗎？」喬安娜來到彭哥列的首領辦公室後問。

「喬安娜又想要找喬治亞了？」斯佩德看見這樣的情形說。

「嗯嗯！我想要找他出去。」喬安娜笑笑的說。

「他現在應該是在開發部門，和伊森夫不知道在做什麼？」喬托微笑的告訴喬安娜。

「謝謝你，喬托、也謝謝你，斯佩德。」喬安娜溫柔的說出這句話。

喬托和斯佩德只是笑笑的看著喬安娜往開發部門那裡去，喬安娜的溫柔讓大家都很喜歡，當然連帶的最不合作的兩位守護者也很喜歡喬安娜，阿諾德和斯佩德真的都很喜歡喬安娜，當然在喬托身邊的G對喬安娜也很有好感，朝利雨月更是不用說，緹雅娜、莉莉亞、喬安娜在彭哥列都很受到歡迎的，喬托的十二位守護者都很喜歡她們，對她們都是禮遇有加，而且所有的守護者都知道緹雅娜和喬安娜喜歡的人是雲守伊森夫和霧守喬治亞，喬托的十二位守護者就有兩位被她們給看上，但是其他人不知道的是，他們倆人和緹雅娜以及喬安娜是從小一起長大的青梅竹馬。

「喬治亞在嗎？」喬安娜光從背影就可以分辨出喬治亞和伊森夫。

「喔！小喬妳來啦～」伊森夫微笑的看著喬安娜叫出喬安娜的小名。

「嗯！伊森夫，喬治亞在嗎？」喬安娜可是很喜歡伊森夫的。

「在那裡，可要好好的和我那可愛的弟弟玩喔！」伊森夫離開開發部門時戲謔的說。

喬安娜小心翼翼的走到喬治亞的背後，她想要給喬治亞一個驚喜，只是不知道喬治亞會有什麼樣的反應，每次看見喬治亞的反應喬安娜都覺得很好笑，她和喬治亞的相處就是這麼一回事，喬安娜知道喬治亞真的很疼愛她，每次看見喬治亞對自己的無奈笑容就覺得喬治亞真的都不會拒絕自己，喬安娜比任何人都清楚只要自己提出任何的要求喬治亞都不會去拒絕的，喬治亞就是會這樣對待自己，雖然說伊森夫也很疼愛她，但是那種疼愛和喬治亞的疼愛是絕對不一樣的，那種感覺真的說不上來。

「猜猜我是誰？」喬安娜故意矇住喬治亞的眼睛。

「安娜，不要鬧了。」喬治亞叫出喬安娜的小名。

「怎麼每次都可以這麼快就猜出來呀？」喬安娜摟著喬治亞的脖子問。

「因為會這樣用的只有妳。」喬治亞疼惜的說。

伊森夫和喬治亞叫喬安娜的小名略有不同，但是都是很親密的叫法，當然喬安娜早就已經習慣這樣，很久以前大家都是一起長大的孩子，自然會把對方用自己順口的名字給叫出來，喬安娜很喜歡喬治亞和伊森夫，這兩個人她都很喜歡，但是最愛的人還是喬治亞，只有喬治亞可以懂喬安娜的心思，喬安娜想要做什麼事情喬治亞大多都可以猜測的出來，或許是因為兩人之間的互動比別人還要多的關係，所以關係也比一般人還要好。

「今天想要去哪裡？」喬治亞大概知道喬安娜來的目的。

「去安康聖母教堂好嗎？我很喜歡去那裡。」喬安娜其實很清楚喬治亞不喜歡去教堂。

「好啊！我沒有意見。」喬治亞本身就沒有什麼意見。

「真的嗎？太好了。」喬安娜很高興可以和喬治亞一起去玩。

「真是的，老是亂跑，小心首領會擔心。」喬治亞把喬安娜抱在自己的懷中。

「爸爸才不會擔心呢！緹雅娜姊姊也是。」喬安娜嘟著嘴抱怨給喬治亞聽。

喬治亞對喬安娜寵溺的笑了笑，喬安娜的個性他又不是不清楚，兩人從小就在一起，喬安娜的任性喬治亞可是深深的體會過，霍華休斯家族的人都很寵愛喬安娜，喬安娜從小的身體就不是很好，因此大家才會這樣忍讓寵著她，喬安娜雖然很會任性，但是喬治亞還是很寵愛喬安娜，他會給喬安娜最好的一切，包含自己最好的一切，喬安娜當然了解到喬治亞的心思，所以喬安娜才會那樣的喜歡喬治亞，喬安娜覺得只要可以看見喬治亞的笑臉什麼都很好，因此總是會想盡辦法讓喬治亞開心起來。

喬治亞換好衣服就和喬安娜去安康聖母教堂，喬托等人看見這樣的情形就知道平常誰都請不動的霧守，只有一個人可以請動他的，那個人就是霍華休斯家族首領的第三千金小姐喬安娜，同時也是喬治亞最喜歡、最愛的人，喬安娜開心的挽著喬治亞的手在街上走著，喬安娜是喜歡教堂當中的平靜和祥和，那種感覺對喬安娜來說是最好不過的，水都威尼斯是很美麗的地方，安康聖母教堂就在這美麗的地方，莊嚴的樣子、神聖的樣子都讓喬安娜很喜歡，當然喬安娜也很喜歡威尼斯裡面的傳說，在日落之時和自己最喜歡的人在嘆息橋下接吻會天長地久。

「威尼斯不管來幾次都好漂亮喔！」喬安娜很高興的看著這些風景。

「是嗎？」喬治亞倒是沒有什麼樣的感覺。

「喬治亞，我問你喔！」喬安娜故做神祕的說。

「什麼事情？」喬治亞有些不能理解喬安娜的想法。

「你愛我嗎？」喬安娜很想要知道答案。

「我當然愛妳，為什麼要這樣問呢？」喬治亞有些不知所措。

「好久沒有看見喬治亞不知所措的樣子了。」喬安娜像是惡作劇得逞一般說。

「真是的，不要嚇我，今天日落的時候到嘆息橋那裡去吧！」喬治亞怎麼會不知道喬安娜的心思。

喬安娜像是算計得逞一般狡黠的笑了笑，喬安娜喜歡看喬治亞不知所措的樣子，甚至喜歡用暗示的方法讓喬治亞帶她去她想要去的地方，聰明的喬治亞總是會上當，對於喬安娜這個人喬治亞總是沒有防範，喬治亞對於喬安娜總是出自於內心當中的疼愛，喬安娜很高興只有自己可以享受喬治亞這樣的溫柔，她是那樣的喜歡喬治亞，每次看見喬治亞不一樣的表情喬安娜總是會有種優越的感覺，因為那是屬於她一個人的喬治亞。

喬安娜相信喬治亞的內心是善良的，她不想要失去喬治亞的一切，喬治亞總是會包容她的一切，那個從不會因為自己的任性而生氣的男子，一直以來喬安娜都清楚喬治亞是在做什麼樣的工作，儘管自己很努力的想要貼近喬治亞的一切，可是喬治亞卻從不讓喬安娜貼近自己的生活當中，因為太過於血腥的東西喬治亞是不喜歡喬安娜接近的，因此喬安娜總是不知道要如何跟喬治亞說，雖然他們是那樣的了解對方，喬安娜感覺的出來喬治亞有很多的顧慮，那些顧慮是不讓自己知道的顧慮。

「吶！喬治亞，你不信神，為什麼還願意陪我來教堂？」喬安娜不解的問喬治亞。

「因為那是妳喜歡的東西，我不想要剝奪妳的一切。」喬治亞微笑的告訴喬安娜。

「喬治亞總是在容忍我呢！大家都說我很任性。」喬安娜看著喬治亞說。

「因為我知道我的安娜的本性不壞，她不過只是不想要給人保護而已。」喬治亞輕輕捧起喬安娜的臉龐。

「伊森夫總是說小喬好任性喔！我那可愛的弟弟真可憐。」喬安娜一字不漏的把對話說給喬治亞聽。

「伊森夫不會心疼我的，伊森夫不過是開玩笑說這句話而已。」喬治亞怎麼會不知道伊森夫的玩笑話。

「你的安娜在你的心中佔了多少的份量呢？」喬安娜投入喬治亞的懷中。

「我的安娜在我的心中佔了全部的份量，我的安娜和一般的女孩一樣，總是喜歡跟情人任性。」喬治亞玩起喬安娜紫色美麗的長髮。

喬安娜怎麼會不解喬治亞的話，她好愛、好愛眼前的這個人，喬治亞總是會給予她一股安心的感覺，那種感覺跟以前家人給予的感覺不一樣，或許自己在第一次見面的時候就已經喜歡上喬治亞也說不定，明明伊森夫和喬治亞是那樣相像，可是喬安娜愛的人卻是喬治亞，這點不管多少年都不會有變化，她的愛人總是會心疼她的一切，她的愛人總是會把自己受到的委屈吞到肚子裡面，獨自一個人默默的承受，她的愛人在別人的眼中是那樣的完美，可是在她的眼中卻不是十全十美的人，她的愛人會是個好丈夫、好情人、好伴侶、好父親，但是那都是別人眼中的他，在她的眼中他是那樣的孤寂，完美的一切不過是他的掩飾罷了，她的愛人是很孤單的人，卻也是她唯一愛的人。

「我們會這樣天長地久的下去嗎？」喬安娜不確定的問出這句話。

「妳希望的話就會，我會在妳的身邊的。」喬治亞親吻喬安娜的額頭。

霍華休斯家族的人都知道一件事情，那就是喬安娜是個很孩子氣的人，喬治亞總是會因為喬安娜的孩子氣而頭疼，可能是因為身體不是很好的關係，喬安娜總是會對人任性，有辦法解決喬安娜任性的人只有喬治亞而已，可是喬治亞對此很不以為然，畢竟喬治亞是很安靜的人，喬安娜的任性讓他有些無所適從，總是必須要想盡辦法讓喬安娜安靜下來，不然他都沒有辦法好好的看書或是做自己想要做的事情，因為光是安撫喬安娜就要花上許多的時間，總會讓喬治亞很頭大。

而且不知道為什麼喬安娜很依賴喬治亞，喬治亞真的不知道自己到底是怎樣被喬安娜給看上，喬安娜的確是很純真的人，總是小孩子氣的她是因為大家不想要讓喬安娜接觸到黑手黨這樣恐怖著世界，所以有的時候會瞞著喬安娜做那些不法的勾當，喬安娜的父親、哥哥以及兩位姊姊都不希望喬安娜接觸到這些事物，只希望喬安娜永遠的保持這樣孩子氣又純真的模樣，喬治亞也會盡量讓自己不要在殺過人之後去碰觸喬安娜，不適合喬安娜的東西喬治亞都不會讓喬安娜去碰的，喬治亞也盡量避免自己去殺人。

喬安娜了解那是喬治亞的灑脫，也是喬治亞會永遠陪伴在她的身邊的證明，喬安娜比誰都還清楚喬治亞的內心是那樣的孤寂，自己現在能夠做的事情也只有好好的安慰喬治亞，盡量給予喬治亞一個很好的棲身之所，其實看見喬治亞露出笑容的樣子喬安娜就會非常的放心，喬治亞的帥氣只有喬安娜一個人獨享，喬安娜的獨佔慾望可是很強烈的，喬安娜是不會把喬治亞讓給任何人的，她喜歡一個人獨佔喬治亞的一切，只有她自己可以獨佔喬治亞的一切，喬治亞是屬於她的情人，當然這或許可以歸咎於喬安娜小孩子氣的使然，但是對喬治亞來說卻是幸福的開端，在喬安娜的身邊喬治亞可以得到自己想要的救贖。

「喬治亞是我的喔！永遠都是我的喔！」喬安娜宣布這件事情。

「我的安娜，我永遠都是妳的。」喬治亞親吻喬安娜。

「傳說一定會實現的。」喬安娜知道喬治亞剛剛做的事情。

「當然會了，只要我的安娜說的就一定會實現。」喬治亞不會否認這點。End


	16. 米蘭（霍爾＆山本琳）

米蘭的解說：

米蘭（義大利語：Milano）是歐洲國家義大利的西北方大城，是米蘭省的省會和倫巴第大區的首府，位於義大利人口最密集和發展最高的倫巴第平原上。它也是歐洲南方的重要交通要點，歷史相當悠久，以觀光、時尚、建築聞名。米蘭現有130萬居民，但若將郊區的居住人口計算在內，則有約400萬人。總面積約有1982平方公里。

米蘭是倫巴第的省會和義大利的經濟中心。其市區生產總值占義大利國內生產總值的4.8%，米蘭位於世界上最富饒的地區之一的中心。米蘭博覽會是世界上最領先的博覽會之一，其2005年7月開用的RHO新展會會場佔地250萬平方米，展覽面積46萬平方米，是世界上最大的博覽會場。

在中世紀時，米蘭的名字被寫為Mailand，今天德語依然使用這個名字，它來自於凱爾特語的Mid-lan，意為「平原中心」。羅馬人稱它為Mediolanum。

米蘭省位於倫巴第大區西部，面積1,982平方公里，人口3,707,210人（2001年普查），分188個鄉鎮。米蘭市從1991年到2001年人口減少了113,084人。

米蘭以其時裝工業著稱，它是世界上的時裝首都之一，其蒙特拿破崙大道上的時裝商店舉世聞名。米蘭的伊曼紐爾二世長廊有世界上最老的購物中心的名聲。另一個米蘭特產是聖誕節的甜點心巴內多內（Panettone）。

米蘭還以出產阿爾法．羅密歐汽車品牌和絲綢工業著稱。

（以上介紹出自維基百科）

霍爾‧建肯（男）

彭哥列第九代嵐之守護者，與雨守是一對情侶，擅用暗器殺人，和雨守琳育有一女，蘇菲‧建肯，並且收養柿本千種。

山本琳（女）

第九代守護者中唯一的女性，彭哥列第九代雨之守護者，山本剛的妹妹，和兄長從同一個師傅那承傳時雨蒼燕流，不過琳是二刀流的劍術士，與嵐守是一對情侶，和嵐守霍爾育有一女，蘇菲‧建肯。

（九代嵐之守護者和雨之守護者的介紹）

霍爾．建肯最疼愛的人就是他的妻子山本琳，只要小琳要求要做什麼事情霍爾大多都不會拒絕，霍爾喜歡看小琳高興的樣子，這點彭哥列的九代守護者們都清楚，當然還有小琳的哥哥山本剛也知道這件事情，霍爾對於小琳的事情總是會很認真的對待，小琳自然也很清楚霍爾的個性到底是什麼樣的個性，小琳絲毫不在意霍爾到底是怎樣對待她，兩人兩情相悅的在一起並沒有什麼不好的，嵐是需要雨的存在才可以刮起暴風雨，兩者缺一不可，愛情其實就是這麼的簡單，也就是因為簡單才會讓兩個人在一起，而且幸福是屬於每個人的，每個人都有權力得到幸福的，霍爾是黑手黨出身的人也是有權力可以得到幸福的，當然山本家的孩子也有權力可以追求他們想要的幸福，沒有人可以去阻止他們的，畢竟那是他們應該有的權力。

「霍爾，我想要去米蘭。」小琳笑笑的看著霍爾。

「妳想要去米蘭做什麼？」其實霍爾心裡面已經有底了。

「買衣服，米蘭的時尚最近出了很多新衣，我想要去看看。」小琳微笑的看著霍爾。

「我知道了，我會陪妳去的。」霍爾對於這點真的要認命才可以。

霍爾很寵愛小琳，對於小琳的要求幾乎都不會去拒絕，因此小琳這次想要去米蘭霍爾也不會去拒絕，霍爾清楚小琳喜歡買衣服的狀況，大宅裡面的櫃子真的不嫌多，只要是身為女性的人都清楚，鞋櫃裡面的鞋子擁有少一雙，衣櫃裡面的衣服擁有少一件，霍爾早就已經料到會有這樣的情況，所以大多都是睜眼說瞎話，讓小琳高興就好，反正不會影響到自己就沒有問題，除非有必要霍爾才會要小琳出清一下衣服和鞋子，但是大多霍爾都不會說什麼，只是任由小琳去買那些東西，而且那些東西其實並不會妨害到他的。

『唉～看樣子這星期又有衣服要增加了。』霍爾在心裡面嘆氣。

『嘿嘿！看了幾件新的衣服，好想要買喔～還好霍爾同意去米蘭。』小琳高興的想要笑出來。

義大利的米蘭可是時裝的重鎮，小琳最喜歡做的一件事情就是去那裡買衣服，每次都會要求自己的丈夫一起陪伴她去，蘇菲看見母親這樣就知道多少自己也會有倒楣的傾向，綱吉會很頭痛到時候自己又要當模特兒，反正只要小琳去大肆採購的話，小孩子們大多都會倒楣到家，因為那時候他們就必須要有心理準備成為模特兒，當然小孩子們最不喜歡做的事情就是成為小琳的專屬模特兒，那對他們來說真的是太痛苦，誰會希望乖乖的給人家當成模特兒來試衣服。

『天呀！老媽去米蘭了，我可以逃家嗎？』蘇菲看見父母親出門後的心裡感想。

「蘇菲，妳怎麼了嗎？」千種擔心的問蘇菲。

「我想逃家。」蘇菲簡短的說。

「為什麼？」千種有些不解的問。

「媽去米蘭了。」蘇菲總覺得惡夢要來臨了。

「唉～」千種懂蘇菲的意思。

「我希望爸爸這次可以阻止媽媽。」蘇菲真的不想要成為母親的模特兒。

「或許會吧！最近真多事情要忙，麻煩！」千種到現在還是很討厭麻煩的。

霍爾帶著小琳去米蘭之後就知道自己的女兒一定會成為妻子的模特兒的，霍爾想現在蘇菲一定正在計畫逃家的事情，蘇菲最不喜歡當成母親的模特兒，那對她來說真的是太痛苦的一件事情，怎麼樣蘇菲都不想要做這件事情，只是霍爾有點擔心小琳不知道這次會買幾件衣服才會甘心，每次看見九代首領那種胸有成竹的樣子，霍爾就知道自己真的是太過於寵愛小琳，只能說對於小琳這位妻子霍爾真的沒輒，霍爾最喜歡做的事情當然就是看見小琳的笑容，蘇菲對於自己的父親總是這樣子也沒有多說什麼，蘇菲從小就看著他們是那樣的恩愛，要是某天他們吵架的話蘇菲真的不會相信這件事情的，霍爾是不會和小琳吵架的。

「霍爾、霍爾，你說要買什麼樣的衣服給蘇菲呀？」小琳興致高昂的問著自己的丈夫。

「妳決定就可以了，我不清楚女兒的喜好是什麼。」霍爾覺得自己最好不要多說，以免到時候蘇菲知道後自己會死的很慘。

「嘛…好難決定喔～」小琳有些猶豫的說。

「偶爾也該讓蘇菲自己去挑選她自己喜歡的衣服，不要每次都幫她買嘛！」霍爾決定幫女兒一把。

「也是呢！蘇菲也長大了呢！都交男朋友了。」小琳多少有些哀怨的說。

「了平會對待蘇菲很好的，首領過不久就要交接了，小綱就要上任了。」霍爾有感而發。

霍爾說的事情是最近九代首領跟他們這些守護者說的事情，綱吉的年紀的確也是可以接任首領的年紀，加上是因為從小就訓練的關係，綱吉早已經熟知黑手黨的所有運作，是真的應該可以接任首領的地位的時候，十代的守護者也都全部找齊，很多事情都不需要去太擔心，綱吉早就已經有心理準備要去接任首領，小琳知道霍爾的意思，他們的女兒畢竟也是雨之守護者的一員，怎麼樣他們都會很擔心自己的孩子，養子也是貼身保鏢的成員，接任他們守護者的人，或許到最後他們還是不能不擔心自己的寶貝孩子們。

「千種也是呢！看樣子我們還是要繼續擔心下去。」小琳有感而發。

「畢竟做父母的不管怎麼說都是會擔心孩子的。」霍爾知道小琳的心思。

小琳聽見霍爾說的話只是笑笑的，小琳繼續把這一季流行的衣服給買好，小琳發現到自己只有丈夫在身邊什麼事情其實都已經無所謂了，蘇菲早已經是個獨立的女孩，很多事情其實可以不需要去擔心太多，加上蘇菲是不會讓他們這兩位老人家擔心太多的，能夠生下蘇菲和收養千種對他們來說是很幸福的事情，這個幸福會一直的持續下去的，在黑暗當中打滾的他們早就已經不想要去管那麼多的事情，如果彭哥列真的有難的話，他們是一定會出手幫忙的，九代首領給予他們的恩情他們是一定會報答的，彭哥列現在是他們的家，這裡的家人都不可以失去，這個大家庭包含大家太多的回憶，沒有人可以破壞他們的大家庭的，彭哥列是屬於他們的家庭。

「看樣子買了很多的衣服。」霍爾有些感嘆的說。

「哈哈！一不小心就買了這麼多件了，回去分給大家吧！」小琳用開朗的笑容說。

「隨便妳吧！妳喜歡就好。」霍爾向來不管這件事情的。

「不知道奈奈和蘭緹兒會喜歡什麼樣的衣服呢？」小琳對於兩位好友的想法不是很清楚。

霍爾看見小琳的樣子只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，霍爾很喜歡看小琳不同的面貌，那些表情不管看了多少次都是那樣好看，或許應該歸咎於小琳本身就是一位很漂亮的女孩，小琳的可愛是霍爾很清楚的地方，雖然說小琳執行任務起來是很恐怖的，但是平常的小琳非常的平易近人，當初開始認識的時候霍爾就對小琳非常的有好感，沒想到可以和小琳成為夫妻，兩個人總是在一起執行任務等等的，其實在這樣黑暗的世界當中能夠找到幸福是很奢侈的一件事情，但是越是奢侈就越是很珍惜，霍爾和小琳都很珍惜他們之間的感情，會永遠的希望可以在對方的身邊，希望來生可以繼續當夫妻。

小琳繼承了山本家的劍術，時雨蒼燕流，變化多端可以殺人於無形也可以救人的劍術，習慣使用二刀流的小琳非常的厲害，自己的哥哥山本剛當初是八代的雨之守護者的時候，小琳就已經在彭哥列當中幫忙了，擁有和哥哥不相上下的能力，加入彭哥列後一直以來都是彭哥列的重要人員，霍爾原本就是黑手黨家族的成員，因為在自己的家族當中不是很受到重視，被九代首領選為守護者的時候一度不敢相信這件事情，然後在彭哥列當中受到很大的賞識，為了報恩總是很努力的在守護九代首領和彭哥列的一切，在彭哥列當中認識到自己的好友和妻子，霍爾真的非常的高興，女兒的出生讓他一度感覺到幸福就在自己的身邊，那種感覺真的很幸福。

「嘛！這次來到米蘭真的很高興，霍爾每次都會陪我來的說。」小琳笑笑的看著霍爾。

「那是因為妳很喜歡來米蘭買衣服，我喜歡看妳的笑容，自然就會陪妳來。」霍爾摸摸小琳的頭。

「霍爾真的每次都這樣說，可是我真的感到很幸福。」小琳很高興可以擁有霍爾這樣的一位丈夫。

「我也是喔！因為我擁有妳和蘇菲，擁有妳們對我來說真的是很幸福的一件事情。」霍爾微笑的告訴小琳。

「如果真的有來生的話，我希望我還可以當你的妻子。」小琳挽著霍爾的手。

「下輩子我會繼續照顧妳的，然後我們繼續做我們的七世夫妻。」霍爾把手覆蓋在小琳的手上。

他們都希望來生可以成為夫妻，畢竟他們真的都很愛對方，能夠和對方在一起真的很快樂，這點對他們來說是無庸置疑的，霍爾覺得上天給予他最大的幸福就是可以擁有妻子和女兒，然後還有收養的兒子，他們一家四口總是可以這樣快樂的生活在一起，每次看見孩子們還有妻子快樂的樣子，霍爾真的覺得自己很快樂，小琳的笑容已經是他最重要、最重要的寶貝，不管發生任何事情都想要守護的寶貝，霍爾很高興可以擁有他們這些家人，以及他們這些同事，和伊夫、約克、賽維爾、偉夫等人一起生活的感覺也真的很好，他們總是很認真的對待自己，讓自己可以快點融入彭哥列這個大家庭當中，認識到小琳是他這一生最大的幸福。

霍爾和小琳之間不曾有過口角，吵架的事情從不會發生在他們的身上，就像是奈奈和家光一樣，他們都不會有吵架的事情發生，就因為這樣他們之間的婚姻可以經營這樣久遠，攜手走過這麼多年的時光兩人還像是戀愛的時候一樣，小琳總是可以在霍爾的身邊感覺到像戀愛一樣的感覺，那種疼愛可以說是最好的感覺，也就這樣小琳一直願意待在霍爾身邊。

「霍爾，我最愛你了。」小琳依偎在霍爾的身旁。

「我也愛妳，小琳。」霍爾笑笑的對小琳說。End


	17. 利多島（犬庫）

利多島的解說：

利多（義大利語：Lido），又譯為麗都，是義大利威尼斯東南方的一個11英哩（18公里）長的沙洲，住有20,000居民。很多遊客（主要是義大利人）每年夏天到這裡度假。現在島上的賭場已經關閉了。每年的8月底9月初威尼斯電影節會在這裡舉行。

利多上有三個居民區，最北部的是利多，這裡也是舉辦電影節的地方，擁有豪華飯店。中部的馬拉莫科是島上最早的居民區，很長時間裡也是島上唯一的居民區。它是威尼斯公爵的住處。南邊的阿爾貝羅尼有一座堡壘和一個高爾夫球場。

海島朝向亞得里亞海一側至少有一半的長度是沙灘。其大多數部分屬於不同的夏季度假飯店。托馬斯．曼的《威尼斯之死》就是在這些飯店之中的一家發生的。只有在島的北端和南端有兩個巨大的公共開放的沙灘。

島上最繁華的是聖瑪利亞•伊麗莎貝塔大街，它長約700米，從朝向威尼斯一側的淺海到亞得里亞海濱橫跨利多，街旁有許多旅館、商店和招待旅遊者的飯店。在淺海的一側有去往威尼斯（15分鐘）、義大利大陸（35分鐘）、其它島嶼和威尼斯馬克波羅機場（60分鐘）的船。

1202年第四次十字軍東征開始時，上萬十字軍被困在島上，因為他們無法向威尼斯交付他們的船費。

（以上出自維基百科）

利多島是義大利人最喜歡去度假的地方，當然身為義大利人的約克和伊夫總是會在有假期的時候帶領自己的孩子們來利多島度假，因此庫洛姆和犬會喜歡上這裡也是正常的，每年的夏天他們總是會來到這裡度假，現在他們不需要父母親的陪伴可以獨自來到這裡度假，最近彭哥列總是有很多的事情要處理，庫洛姆和犬很難可以去度假，對此庫洛姆有些哀怨的看著犬，當然犬對於庫洛姆哀怨的樣子也沒有法子說什麼，首領說什麼他們就做什麼，什麼話都不能說。

「真的很抱歉，讓你們的假期延後。」綱吉誠心的跟庫洛姆和犬道歉。

「小綱姊姊，沒關係啦！」庫洛姆不喜歡綱吉這樣跟他們道歉。

「小兔子，這些事情已經處理好了，我要和庫洛姆去度假。」犬老大不高興的跟綱吉說。

「好的，謝謝你們的幫忙。」綱吉很樂意放人的。

犬和庫洛姆聽見這話後馬上回到房間收拾他們的行李，只是庫洛姆對於犬對綱吉說話的態度有些不高興，不過那也是犬的特色，綱吉對於犬的態度也沒有在意這麼多，畢竟是自己先對不起他們的，害他們的度假要延後，這點才叫綱吉過意不去，好不容易他們總算可以實現他們最想要的假期，綱吉當然很樂意的放他們去度假，綱吉當然會希望自己的屬下可以過好點的生活，適當的放假也是有必要的存在，只是當首領的不是有那樣好的假期就是了，偶爾綱吉會哀怨一下自己的身分，但大多只要把事情處理完畢又漂亮的話，里包恩大多都是會放行的。

「犬，你剛剛對小綱姊姊說話的態度很不好。」庫洛姆嘟著嘴告訴犬。

「妳很囉嗦耶！我有什麼辦法嘛！好不容易得到的假期竟然要延後，我當然會生氣。」犬不太高興的告訴庫洛姆。

「犬每次都這樣，不高興的時候對大家的口氣都不好。」庫洛姆不喜歡總是在生氣的犬。

「臭女人，不要老是教訓我。」犬真的生氣起來了。

「我最討厭犬了啦！每次都這樣！！」庫洛姆難得發脾氣的對犬。

「你們兩個怎麼了？」小建因為吵架聲的關係過來。

「小建，你說說看是不是犬的不對？」庫洛姆把剛才的事情告訴小建。

「唉！犬哥哥固然有錯，但是小綱姊姊也是不得已的，不然早就給你們放假了。」小建把事情分析過後說。

「就是嘛！犬每次都愛生氣。」庫洛姆不高興的說。

「小凪，妳就不要和犬哥哥計較了，出去玩就開心點嘛！」小建充當和事佬。

「好吧！」庫洛姆當然不繼續說話。

犬和庫洛姆一起搭車到利多島去玩，這中間當然還要坐船，因為庫洛姆會暈船的關係，犬總是會準備好藥品來讓庫洛姆吃，不然庫洛姆一定會很不舒服的，庫洛姆當然知道犬總是會有這樣的小動作，她很喜歡這樣溫柔體貼的犬，犬的脾氣雖然不是很好，可是總是會做出貼心的動作，當然犬也不會打庫洛姆，只是說話的語氣不是很好，有的時候只是掩飾自己害羞的樣子，當然從小在一起的庫洛姆怎麼會不知道這件事情，這次庫洛姆對於犬對綱吉的態度稍微有些不滿而已，因為庫洛姆清楚那些事情綱吉不是故意的，如果可以的話綱吉怎麼會不放行呢！

「您好，是瓦納小姐和城島先生嗎？」服務人員有禮貌的問。

「是的，請帶我們去我們訂的房間。」庫洛姆微笑的告訴服務人員。

「好的，請跟我來！」服務人員帶領他們去房間。

當他們來到房間之後馬上把東西給放下來，犬因為已經有些累壞的關係所以直接就躺在床上休息，庫洛姆則是先行去洗澡，看見犬的樣子庫洛姆覺得好笑，犬只要每次來到利多島的飯店，第一件事情就是睡覺，然後等自己洗好澡後才會去洗澡的，或許這是犬養成的習慣，庫洛姆也沒有計較那麼多，庫洛姆的心願很簡單，只要可以和犬出來玩什麼事情她都可以不去計較，犬知道庫洛姆是那樣單純的女孩子，庫洛姆的能力犬也很清楚，怎麼說庫洛姆也是彭哥列第十代的霧之守護者，強大的能力讓大家佩服。

「犬，我先去洗澡了。」庫洛姆輕輕的對犬說。

「好。」犬已經要進入夢鄉當中。

「我洗好再叫醒你喔！」庫洛姆故意落下一個吻。

「嗯！」犬睡的很香。

「呵呵！」庫洛姆看見犬的表情只是笑笑的。

「…」犬已經沒有任何動靜。

庫洛姆趁著犬在睡覺的時候馬上去洗澡，庫洛姆相信明天一定又是可以期待的一天，好久沒有來到利多島玩的庫洛姆真的很期待明天出去玩的樣子，當然庫洛姆最喜歡的事情就是和犬一起出去旅遊，犬總是會帶著她到處去旅遊，他們很喜歡來到利多島來度假，庫洛姆很高興犬總是會這樣關心她，犬的細心和溫柔庫洛姆都有體會到，犬的一切庫洛姆是那樣的喜歡，只是庫洛姆希望犬衝動的脾氣可以改改，這樣的話比較不會得罪人。

「犬、犬、犬，起來洗澡了。」庫洛姆搖醒犬。

「嗯…」犬迷糊的起來去洗澡。

庫洛姆看見犬迷糊的樣子只是笑笑的，每次犬都是這樣子，庫洛姆很喜歡看犬迷糊的樣子，因為這個樣子的犬只有她可以看見，那樣最真實的犬只有她可以看見，和犬在一起的日子是那樣的美好，其實來到這裡不過就是只想要放鬆心情罷了，他們兩人都是彭哥列的高層幹部，總是會有許多事情要忙，每次忙碌下來都會非常的累，偶爾總是會想要找個好時間好好的休息一下，當然只要自己提出假期綱吉大多都是會准許的，綱吉也不希望自己的屬下們那樣的辛苦，綱吉都會給予屬下適當的休息時間的。

「妳要去哪裡玩？」隔天一早犬直接問庫洛姆。

「去市集裡面逛逛好了，說不定會有好玩的事情喔！」庫洛姆微笑的告訴犬。

「嗯！」犬點頭。

「呵呵！」庫洛姆笑的很開心。

庫洛姆高興的和犬一起到當地的市集裡面去逛逛，下午去海邊玩耍，庫洛姆老早就已經把行程給敲定好了，犬一點也不擔心這件事情，庫洛姆總是會把所有的事情給敲定好才會一起出來玩的，庫洛姆的認真負責是犬最喜歡的事情，庫洛姆可是一位非常好的女孩，很多事情交給她就不需要去擔心，這就是為什麼綱吉非常的信任庫洛姆的原因，犬知道庫洛姆是什麼樣個性的女孩，很多事情也有在幫忙庫洛姆，犬雖然是戰鬥人員，但是在某些方面還是很細心的人，有的時候把事情交給犬去做也可以很放心。

「犬，這個東西好好看喔！」庫洛姆開心的把東西拿給犬看。

「妳想要買嗎？」犬疑惑的看著庫洛姆。

「有點想要，因為挺好看的。」庫洛姆笑笑的說。

「那就買吧！妳喜歡的話就買下來吧！」犬一點也不介意這件事情。

「嗯！」庫洛姆開心的把東西給買下來。

犬喜歡看庫洛姆的笑容，只要可以看見庫洛姆的笑容比什麼事情都還要值得，因為庫洛姆的笑容是那樣的溫和，雖然說庫洛姆和綱吉比起來差的很遠，可是對犬來說庫洛姆是比較重要的人，綱吉不過就是自己要效忠的首領，再來就是自己的好朋友而已，犬從沒有把綱吉當作是敵人，綱吉對待他們都很好，在綱吉的身邊總是有種安心的感覺，但是在庫洛姆的身邊感覺就不一樣，庫洛姆就像是春天和煦的陽光一般，總是照耀充滿活力的小狗，因此犬才會那樣的喜歡庫洛姆，就是因為庫洛姆可以帶給大家溫暖。

「犬，陪我玩水。」庫洛姆拉著犬的手一起下水去玩。

「真是的！」犬看見庫洛姆高興的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「呵呵！好好玩喔！」庫洛姆開心的和犬一起玩。

「別潑水給我啦！」犬大叫。

「哈哈！犬變成落湯雞了。」庫洛姆是故意這樣做的。

「看我的厲害！」犬也馬上回敬給庫洛姆。

兩人你來我往的潑水給對方，看見這樣的情形兩人非常的開心，不知道從什麼時候開始他們會這樣無憂無慮的玩耍起來，好像每次一家人來到利多島的時候只有他們兩人玩的最開心，雲雀因為不喜歡人多的地方，大部分都會待在岸上等待他們，骸的話除非綱吉一起跟來，否則幾乎是不下水去玩耍的，偶爾他們也會邀請骸一起來玩，但是骸大多都是拒絕他們兩人，約克和伊夫總是會在沙灘上看著他們玩的很開心的樣子，要不然就會教他們兩人游泳，這樣的生活慢慢的過去，也慢慢的在改變當中，庫洛姆知道和犬在一起的日子真的很幸福，同時她也希望可以在和大家一起來利多島度假，就像是以前一家人一起來度假的樣子。

「犬，我們下次邀請爸媽來好不好？」庫洛姆突然說出這句話。

「好啊！好久沒有跟大家一起出來了。」犬了解到庫洛姆想要做的事情。

「嗯！真希望大家可以一起出來。」庫洛姆知道很多事情都是不可能實現的。

「一定可以的，只要是妳堅信的事情一定都會實現的。」犬給予庫洛姆一個信心。

「也是呢！我希望大家都可以得到幸福，也希望大家可以和我們一樣快樂的出遊。」庫洛姆的願望總是很簡單。

「妳的願望真是簡單，果然很容易滿足。」犬笑笑的說。

犬比一般人都還要清楚庫洛姆是怎樣的女孩，就是因為庫洛姆的單純犬才願意在庫洛姆的身邊保護她，他們都清楚不管發生什麼事情都不可以抹滅庫洛姆的單純，庫洛姆的天真和善良是最大的優點，就像是綱吉一樣，這兩樣東西是不可以被抹殺的，約克和伊夫總是在努力保護女兒的天真和善良，當然犬也很清楚這件事情，犬想要保護的女孩就是這樣的單純，越是單純的孩子犬越是想要好好的保護，只要可以看見庫洛姆的笑容，犬付出的代價根本就不算什麼，庫洛姆單純的笑容可是大家的寶貝，也是犬最寶貝的東西，怎麼樣都不可以失去的東西。

庫洛姆是個乖巧的女孩，總是會安安靜靜的把自己的事情做完，最喜歡的人就是犬，那個總是會對她惡言相向卻又會保護她的男孩子，在犬的身邊是那樣的美好，犬就是因為個性比較衝動和單純才會這樣對待她，庫洛姆知道犬的優點在哪裡，不需要人家提醒她，從小和犬在一起長大，犬對她總是小心翼翼的呵護，不希望她出事情，在任務當中也是這樣的保護她，庫洛姆怎麼可能會不喜歡犬，能夠待在犬的身邊庫洛姆才會有安心的感覺，犬給予她的東西很多，安心的感覺就是其中之一，那是庫洛姆最喜歡的感覺。End


	18. 杜林（九代＆八代）

杜林的解說：

杜林（義大利語：Torino）是義大利西北部的工業城市，皮埃蒙特（Piemonte）大區的首府。在2004年12月的人口普查中，杜林的人口有902,255，而整個都會區則估計有人口150萬。杜林是2006年冬季奧運會的主辦城市。

（以上介紹出自維基百科）

Daniela = 達尼爾拉(八代)

Timoteo = 提摩太(九代)

彭哥列歷代首領當中八代達尼爾拉和九代提摩太是一對情侶，達尼爾拉可是七代法比歐的寶貝女兒，從小達尼爾拉就喜歡和提摩太玩在一起，兩人的感情非常的好，這個感情一直維持到達尼爾拉接任首領之後的事情，儘管達尼爾拉接任首領之後提摩太就沒有任何的回應，可是大家都知道他們兩人之間的感情是多麼的堅定，法比歐過世之後由自己家中的長女達尼爾拉接任首領，這已經是註定好的事情，彭哥列的所有長老都已經確定好的事情，當然新生代的人都沒有什麼異議，這是他們註定好的命運，黑手黨的世界當中可是弱肉強食的世界。

「提摩太，我們去杜林好嗎？」儘管過了許多年達尼爾拉的面容依舊是沒變化。

「達尼爾拉，我老了，要出去很麻煩的。」提摩太溫和的笑著。

「伊夫說你最近都足不出戶，我想說你到底是發生什麼事情了？」達尼爾拉的年紀比提摩太大了一點。

「只是不想要出去罷了，人老了總是會想起很多的事情。」提摩太用一貫溫和的笑容說。

「小綱也接任首領了，有什麼事情好擔心的？」達尼爾拉很捨不得眼前的人接任首領的位子。

「是沒有什麼好擔心的，XANXUS會輔佐那孩子的。」提摩太其實並不擔心這些事情。

達尼爾拉不解的看著心愛的人，很久以前自從自己接任首領之後就沒有好好的看過眼前的人，因為自己接任首領之後他就像是消失一般的不存在，任由自己想要找都找不到，就算自己去問瓦利亞的弟弟伊夫也沒有任何的答案出來，他們都是受過黑手黨教育的人，想要躲人的話一定不會很輕易的讓人找到的，達尼爾拉找不到提摩太之後就不知道要說什麼，直到自己面臨最強的敵人之後才發現到自己心愛的人總是會用其他的方法守護她，儘管自己比他先走，儘管自己任性的要求他接任首領，提摩太都沒有任何的意見。

「一起出去走走吧！我想要去杜林。」達尼爾拉微笑的對提摩太說。

「好吧！妳想出去我們就去吧！」提摩太一貫的溫和微笑。

「你們要出門嗎？」伊夫站在門口問。

「嗯！可以幫我找一下司機嗎？」達尼爾拉問伊夫。

「偉夫說他有空，正想要問你們要不要出門。」伊夫想起兄弟要他問的問題。

「那就請偉夫帶我們去吧！」提摩太還是那樣的溫和。

偉夫知道自己服侍的兩位首領要出門馬上就準備好車子，其實偉夫不過就是隨口問問而已，最近沒看見九代首領要出門的樣子，大家都會擔心一下九代首領的身體是不是又不好了，達尼爾拉總是會擔心自己最喜歡的人，那個從來不抱怨任何事情的男人，只要他接下來的命令都會去做的人，雖然是穩健派的成員，但是底下的人每個都會為了他效命，伊夫會剷除對彭哥列有威脅的家族，或是所有人事物，能夠讓穩健派的九代首領好好的穩定彭哥列的一切，九代的守護者是不可或缺的人，大家的成長在大空戒指當中歷代首領看見是有目共睹的，達尼爾拉總是很擔心提摩太的身體，那個從以前就不會照顧自己的人。

「小姐、少爺，你們想要去哪裡？」偉夫盡責的問。

「去杜林吧！我想要去那裡看看。」達尼爾拉告訴偉夫。

「我知道了。」偉夫像是了解般的點頭。

「偉夫，不好意思，麻煩你了。」提摩太說實在的很不喜歡麻煩自己的手下。

「這有什麼好麻煩的，少爺您最近很少出門，我和伊夫可是會擔心的，這次難得和小姐出去要高興點。」偉夫笑笑的對提摩太說。

「就是說嘛！不要老是把自己關在家裡，父親也很擔心你的身體的。」達尼爾拉知道法比歐也很擔心提摩太的身體。

「我最近不是很想出門，總覺得人老了很多事情都力不從心的。」提摩太說出自己的感想。

「少爺，您要是這樣說的話，老爺他們一定會傷心的，您的努力我們都看在眼裡。」偉夫很清楚提摩太的一切。

「也是呢！你和伊夫、約克、小琳都辛苦了。」提摩太很高興自己擁有這些屬下。

「別老是在感懷過去，人總有一天都要去面對死亡的，但是未來總是變化多端。」達尼爾拉可是領悟出這樣的道理來。

「要是伊夫聽見小姐您這樣說的話，他會很高興的。」偉夫微笑的說。

一路上三個人有說有笑的在談天，達尼爾拉很喜歡這樣的情形，她已經好久沒有看見提摩太的笑容，自從提摩太接任首領以來，達尼爾拉就真的很少看見提摩太的笑容，直到他們的遠房親戚綱吉的出生她才看見提摩太的笑容，提摩太對於養子的教育也是很嚴格的，才會請伊夫去教導XANXUS這個孩子，要伊夫把XANXUS身上的暴戾之氣給全部消除，很多事情達尼爾拉都看在眼裡，也都心疼在心裡面，她愛的人因為她的關係接任自己最不想要接任的位子，現在也害的自己最疼愛的孫女接任這個位子，這應該是說只要是擁有彭哥列血統的人都會去面對的命運，伊夫也差點要接任彭哥列的首領之位，這個命中註定不會有好事情的位子，這個位子染上太多的血腥存在。

「總覺得很多事情都身不由己的，伊夫和我們一樣擁有這樣的血統，他也差一點就要接任這個位子。」達尼爾拉握住提摩太的手說。

「是啊！伊夫的內心已經夠亂了，沒想到當初在挑選首領的時候差點也把伊夫給算進去。」提摩太很感謝當初有人力排眾議不讓伊夫接任。

「其實父親也想了很多，他知道伊夫的情況，所以才沒有讓伊夫接任首領的位子。」達尼爾拉很清楚自己的父親在想什麼。

「法比歐伯伯本來就是很睿智的人，彭哥列在他的手中興盛一段時間。」提摩太想起以前很小的事情。

彭哥列是義大利當中最強大的黑手黨家族，但是建立這個家族付出的是多少的代價，又是用多少的人命去換來的，每位首領都要背負很大的代價，年幼的他們一直以來都是接受黑手黨的教育，每位首領看見第一代首領喬托的時候，都希望自己能夠和喬托一樣的強大，帶領家族走過最興盛的時期，儘管每位首領都有這樣的心願，可是換下來的代價卻是那樣的大，血腥的生活他們早已經厭煩，穩健派和武力派的鬥爭往往需要人家調解，從第一代時期創立的體系到現在維持不變，屹立不搖的狀態讓人感到佩服，但是又有誰知道隱藏在檯面下的一切是那樣的蠢蠢欲動，總會有時候把自己的生命奉獻在這些地方。

達尼爾拉接任首領的時候很不適應，如果不是有伊夫和約克等人在旁邊幫忙的話，她真的不知道自己到底要怎樣去做才好，可是當她知道提摩太的離開時，達尼爾拉會在夜晚降臨的時候暗自哭泣，自己最心愛的人離開自己，他們的戀情果然是沒有結果的戀情，伊夫不會因為感情的事情而安慰她，每位首領都一定會有脆弱的地方，只是那些地方大多都是感情部分，達尼爾拉就算是首領也是一位女性，就算在外人的面前是那樣的堅強，可是又有誰可以想到她是多麼的脆弱，那樣的痛苦又有誰會知道，這些大家都不是很清楚的，這些事情只有當事人自己清楚而已。

「有的時候我在想，我為什麼一定要接任首領的位子？」達尼爾拉說出自己的想法。

「也許每位首領接任這個位子的時候都會有這樣的想法。」提摩太並沒有反對達尼爾拉的說法。

「是啊！很多事情表面不為人知曉，只有夜晚的時候知道自己到底在懷念什麼。」達尼爾拉對於自己是女性的事情感到很無奈。

「女性的首領比一般男性的首領壓力還要大。」提摩太摸摸達尼爾拉的手。

「小綱一定會堅持下來的，她的身邊總是有比我好的人存在。」達尼爾拉話中有話的說。

「是啊！內心的支柱在就沒事了。」提摩太怎會不知道達尼爾拉在說什麼事情。

達尼爾拉很清楚自己的孫女有最愛的人在身邊，很多事情一定都會沒有問題的，綱吉不會像自己一樣想要找到自己最愛的人在身邊都沒有辦法，提摩太當初的想法也並沒有錯，因為自己當初接任首領之後就無暇去管自己的事情，因此提摩太才會這樣靜靜的離開自己，默默的用自己的方式守護自己，雖然說他們之間沒有結果，可是達尼爾拉很高興自己喜歡的人沒有娶妻，那個人的心一直緊緊的在她的身上，總是會把所有的心思都放在她的身上，達尼爾拉愛的人就是這樣的人，提摩太的一切她都看在眼裡，有時候會覺得很抱歉，有時候又會覺得很高興，因為那個人的心滿滿的都是自己，從沒有別人的存在。

沒有人規定說天空不許愛上任何人，天空有天空的生存權力，天空並不是永遠的包容大家的，多少還是需要找到可以依靠的東西，沒有人可以永遠的堅強的面對別人，只是不知道什麼時候才會有適時的顯現出自己的脆弱，那種一個人面對這樣黑暗世界的恐懼，誰都體會不了的，只有當事者的自己可以體會到這樣的感覺，那種無止盡絕望的感覺，達尼爾拉很不喜歡那樣的感覺，現在她不需要體會到那樣的感覺，自己最愛的人在自己的身邊，現在她可以開開心心的和自己最愛的人在一起，兩個人不能終老總是可以在一起的，當靈魂在一起的時候，時間永遠會靜止下來，直到永恆的來臨。

達尼爾拉比任何人都還要清楚黑手黨的運作，畢竟從小就是在那樣的環境下生長的孩子，在這樣環境下生長的孩子不可以輕易的說出承諾和愛，因此愛上提摩太後達尼爾拉把自己的感情隱藏在內心當中，達尼爾拉的每位守護者和瓦利亞的人都不是省油的燈，他們都知道首領的感情是刻意封閉的，只是首領不想要說的話他們就不會去過問，怎麼說那都是首領自己的隱私，等到首領真的想要說的時候自然就會說，伊夫怎會不知道達尼爾拉在執著什麼東西，但是他們都是這個世界的孩子，命運是沒有給予他們機會重複的，為了家族犧牲的代價永遠都不算大。

「不要去想太多了，達尼爾拉。」提摩太摸摸達尼爾拉的臉頰。

「讓你擔心了，我很抱歉，提摩太。」達尼爾拉對此感到很不好意思。

「我不恨命運，我很高興妳當初接任首領的位子。」提摩太喜歡看達尼爾拉的笑容。

「也是呢！那好像是我的夢想。」達尼爾拉想起以前是多麼想要接任首領的位子。

「法比歐伯伯最疼愛的女兒，每次都會說的話就是將來我長大後要接任首領，要成為跟大家不一樣的首領。」提摩太到現在還記得那些話。

「是啊！我很討厭大家把我當成什麼事情都不會的小女孩，我才會那樣誇下海口說我要當首領。」達尼爾拉不喜歡大家把她當成不會做事的女孩子。

一份諾言一份承諾是多麼重要的事情，提摩太不會去打散達尼爾拉的夢想，總是會看著她默默的去實現她的夢想，然後用自己的方式去守護她，只是沒想到達尼爾拉會這麼早就離開人世間，提摩太力排眾議的當上首領，掌管整個彭哥列的一切，伊夫看見這樣的情形什麼話都沒說，馬上接下自己霧之守護者的職位，到最後讓他們分離的不是命運也不是死亡，是他們之間的夢想，只是最後他們還是會在一起的，他們的心永遠的連在一起，他們的內心早就把最愛的人放在心中，永遠也不會忘記，不管發生什麼事情都不會忘記的。End


	19. 學院橋（山本剛＆蘭緹兒）

學院橋的解說：

學院橋（義大利語：Ponte dell'Accademia）是義大利威尼斯的3座橫跨大運河的橋樑之一，位於大運河南部的尾端。學院橋直到1854年才建造完成，原本是由鋼所構成的，不過在被破壞之後，學院橋在1930年代被重建成一座木橋。後來這座重建的學院橋因為結構不穩，所以在1985年再度被重建。

（以上解說出自維基百科）

山本剛最近想到一件事情，那就是他還沒有帶自己的妻子出去玩過，蘭緹兒也從沒有和剛抱怨這件事情，只是在某天剛想起一些事情，照片上面的他們一家人總是笑的很開心，可是卻很少有出去玩的跡象，和蘭緹兒在一起後剛一直覺得自己好像對不起蘭緹兒的樣子，不僅僅是自己很少帶蘭緹兒出去玩，連有時候都不能好好的陪伴蘭緹兒，武和建他們看見這樣的情形都不知道要怎樣說了，自己的父親好像都不關心母親一般，武可是非常的喜歡蘭緹兒這位母親的，蘭緹兒總是會細心的照顧他，只是他們兩位兄弟對於自己的父親很少帶母親出去的事情感到不是很高興。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」蘭緹兒看著兩個兒子正在和他們的父親對峙的樣子。

「媽媽，老爸都沒有帶妳出去玩耶！」武第一個念頭就是抱著自己的繼母。

「又沒有關係，我又不是很在意。」蘭緹兒向來不會很在意這種事情的。

「可是我們覺得媽媽這樣很可憐，所以才要爸爸帶妳出去玩嘛！」小建告訴自己的母親。

「老婆，我想我的確是應該要和妳出去玩，我發現我真的很少和妳出去。」剛真的很了解這件事情的重要性。

「我又不會離開你們，怎麼緊張成這樣？」蘭緹兒反而不解他們父子的反應。

「蘭緹兒，我有事情要拜託妳。」伊夫來到他們的房間。

「好的，伊夫哥哥。」蘭緹兒馬上放下手邊的事情去幫忙。

「伊夫舅舅～」小建看見這樣的情形稍稍有些不高興。

「舅舅，放媽媽幾天假可以嗎？」武馬上說出這句話。

「可以是可以，不過你們是怎麼了？」伊夫也不解他們話中的意思。

「我沒和蘭緹兒去度蜜月，小武和小建有些不高興。」剛解釋給伊夫還有蘭緹兒聽。

蘭緹兒聽見這句話只是微笑，對於這件事情她早就不是很在意，本身蘭緹兒對旅遊的事情就不會很在乎，能夠和自己心愛的人在一起又組成家庭就什麼事情都很好，孩子們為了這件事情在幫她煩心就真的不知道要說什麼了，或許該歸咎於孩子們的貼心，伊夫聽見這句話就了然，他的確很少看見蘭緹兒會想要出去玩的樣子，怎麼說蘭緹兒都是需要好好的休息，最近的事情讓蘭緹兒煩心不已，是該好好讓蘭緹兒好好的休息，伊夫知道不然自己會被兩個侄子給怨恨死的，武和小建可是很強硬的要自己放人，他那可愛的妹妹是需要好好的休息了。

「就一起去玩吧！學院橋那裡很美，我記得妳不是很喜歡嗎？」伊夫摸摸蘭緹兒的頭。

「嗯！好吧！」蘭緹兒苦笑的說。

「我們明天就出發，來去好好度蜜月。」剛對自己的妻子說。

「嗯！」蘭緹兒聽見這句話真的不知道要說什麼。

「耶～太好了。」小建很高興自己的計測成功了。

「老爸和媽媽要好好的去玩，我和小建不會打擾你們的。」武說出這句話來。

蘭緹兒聽見兒子們的話只是苦笑，什麼時候這兩個孩子這樣關心他們，其實很多時候蘭緹兒並沒有很在意那麼多事情，總是會默默的把自己應該要做的事情做完，孩子們和丈夫是蘭緹兒的重心，蘭緹兒不會因為一些事情就感到很灰心，至於有沒有蜜月旅行這件事情她早就不是很在意，或許是因為本身就對於很多事情學會不去在意，所有的重心都在丈夫和孩子們的身上，如果不是武和小建看不下去的話，剛和蘭緹兒一輩子也不會發現到他們到底少了些什麼東西，其實後來剛在照片上了解到自己很少和蘭緹兒兩人單獨一起照相，他們都是一家人一起照相，要不然就是各自的獨照而已。

其實剛有想過帶蘭緹兒出去走走，但是因為兩人的任務實在是有夠多的，才會造成他們到現在才會想要出去走走的關係，不過蘭緹兒聽見這個消息也不過只是微笑，沒有表現出特別開心的樣子，剛知道這是蘭緹兒的習慣，很多事情蘭緹兒不會表現在臉上，但是在某些方面可以看見蘭緹兒其實對於這些事情是很高興的，剛很高興自己有這樣好的妻子，總是會為了大家著想的妻子，看見蘭緹兒的笑容剛就會放心許多也會很高興，蘭緹兒一直以來都是大家喜歡的女孩，怎麼樣剛都希望可以和蘭緹兒一起出去好好玩玩。

「你也真是的，愛跟孩子們起鬨。」蘭緹兒到了學院橋後無奈的說。

「妳喜歡威尼斯，而我也想要看看風景，就別這麼說了。」剛安撫自己妻子的情緒。

蘭緹兒笑笑的看著剛什麼話也都不說，蘭緹兒知道自己丈夫的心聲，其實多少次蘭緹兒也是希冀自己的丈夫可以帶自己出來玩一次，蘭緹兒擁有的心願都很小，只有小小的事情都可以滿足的，剛看見蘭緹兒開心的笑容就沒有多說什麼，很久以前就真的很喜歡蘭緹兒這位女孩，蘭緹兒是很可愛的女孩，第一次見面剛就很喜歡蘭緹兒，蘭緹兒的笑容一直以來都很吸引他，剛真的很喜歡蘭緹兒的笑容，蘭緹兒的笑容真的很好看，所以剛真的很喜歡蘭緹兒的笑容，兩人之間的感情真的會越來越好，曾經錯過一次的他們早已經學會把握好當下，會好好的和對方在一起的。

「抱歉呀！結婚到現在都沒有帶妳出來。」剛對於這件事情感到抱歉。

「沒有關係，我不會介意的。」蘭緹兒對於這件事情不是那樣的介意。

「或許真的該像孩子們說的一樣，我們應該好好度蜜月的。」剛牽起自己妻子的手。

「呵呵！也許是這樣吧！偶爾這樣也是不錯的。」蘭緹兒很喜歡這樣的感覺。

他們漫無目的的在威尼斯附近走走，蘭緹兒喜歡在學院橋那裡走走，剛就會帶著自己的妻子在那裡走走，這樣的感覺是那樣的美好，剛很喜歡身邊的女孩的笑容，那種純淨毫無雜質的笑容是那樣的美麗，一見鍾情的事情在他們的身上發生，很可惜的事情是他們曾經錯開過一次，直到後來他們才再次的相遇又在一起，擁有一個完整又幸福的家庭，兩個兒子總是會體貼他們，總是會很乖的做個乖小孩不讓他們擔心，剛很高興自己的兒子是那樣的貼心，總是不會刻意的去讓他們煩惱，就是這樣自己的妻子才會那樣的省心，明明就是義大利人的蘭緹兒，卻感覺好像是日本人，做起事情來真的很像是日本妻子會做的事情，剛想過或許是因為蘭緹兒嫁給他的關係，又或許是蘭緹兒曾經受到過日本文化的影響，他的妻就是那樣的美麗又嫻淑。

「請幫我們拍照，可以嗎？」蘭緹兒用義大利文和路過的人說。

「可以的，美麗的小姐。」那位路人用標準的義大利語回答蘭緹兒的話。

蘭緹兒很高興那位路人這樣幫忙他們照相，這次的相片一定會令人感到滿意的，蘭緹兒覺得自己一生當中最美好的事情就是嫁給山本剛這個人，成為山本剛的妻子，兩個貼心的兒子從不打架鬧事，總是會貼心的讓他們放心下來，就因為自己的孩子是那樣的令人放心，所以蘭緹兒總是會很高興的獎勵兩個孩子，成為他們的母親之後蘭緹兒花了很多的心思在他們的身上，很多時候不需要海枯石爛的誓言，只需要一個簡單的承諾就可以打動人心，蘭緹兒其實不是要刻意的等山本剛這個人的，只是想要和自己的孩子在一起過著簡單的生活，萬萬沒想到山本剛會跟自己求婚，然後兩人就這樣走在一起，他們決定就這樣一起生活下去，和對方度過所有的未來以及時間。

「我一直在想，那時的妳是否會等我。」剛提起很久以前的話題。

「我那時候並不打算等你的。」蘭緹兒靜靜的說這這件事情。

「後來回去故意利用酒醉的關係，和妳發生不該發生的關係，想說這次就足夠了，我會了無牽掛的。」剛緊握蘭緹兒的手。

「我沒想到我竟然會懷孕，那時候想到你在日本還有妻子還有一個出生沒有多久的兒子，我就感到很害怕，決定自己撫養小孩。」蘭緹兒的確是為了那件事情感到害怕。

「可我對妳念念不忘，當我的妻子死去之後，我才知道原來我忘不了妳。」剛覺得自己太過傻了。

「後來看見你回來，那時的我有種想要逃避的感覺。」蘭緹兒靠在自己丈夫的肩膀上。

「而當我知道妳有了我的孩子後，不惜用任何的手段都要讓妳來到我的身邊。」剛知道自己很奸詐。

「我明知那是你設下的陷阱，結果我還是傻傻的跳了下去。」蘭緹兒知道自己是自投羅網的。

「妳來到我的身邊，和我共組一個家庭，我很高興。」剛不否認自己真的喜歡這樣的感覺。

「我也是，我很高興自己是在你的身邊，和你一起組成家庭。」蘭緹兒也很喜歡現在的這個家庭。

他們漫步在學院橋上面，談笑著以前的回憶，剛知道自己一生都放不開身邊的人，這樣淡淡的幸福才會是那樣的美好，因為失去過才知道美好在哪裡，因為失去過才知道要怎樣去珍惜，很多時候剛不願意放手讓自己的妻子離開自己，蘭緹兒對於剛這樣的作法什麼話都沒有說，那是自己最愛的人，蘭緹兒當然什麼話都不會說的，只要能夠和自己最愛的人在身邊，就什麼事情都好，滿足的感覺總是充斥在自己的內心當中，蘭緹兒很喜歡這樣淡淡的幸福，一個她以前認為怎麼樣都得不到的幸福，現在自己的幸福就掌握在她的手中，和自己最愛的人在一起。

『願我們的一生會這樣的走下去。』蘭緹兒是這樣的希望。

不管海枯石爛的誓言，還是簡單又小小可以滿足的承諾，蘭緹兒都不想要去理會，只要自己愛的人都在自己的身邊就什麼事情都還要好，一輩子簡單的幸福就是這樣，蘭緹兒喜歡這樣的幸福，她就是出生在這樣的家庭當中長大的，或許她的父親是受到自己的祖父母的影響才會這樣的，和母親用平淡的一生度過他們的人生，簡單的幸福在這個家中蔓延，就是因為簡單才會那樣的美好，越是簡單的幸福越是那樣的浪漫，浪漫是不需要多此一舉的，往往生活當中就有很多浪漫的事情會發生，祖父過世後祖母想要說的話都千言萬語化成『我愛你』，儘管到最後化成那三個字，但卻表達出自己是有多想念那個已經離開身邊的人。

曾幾何時他們這些小孩也嚮往這樣的幸福，他們不太會用言與表達自己的幸福，會用行動來表示說自己是有多麼的幸福，這樣淡淡的幸福對蘭緹兒來說是最好的，愛情當中有了缺陷才是美好的，太過完美的愛情並不代表結局一定是美好的，現實當中往往愛情是最薄弱的東西，真正的愛情是不完整的，就是因為那樣不完整才會顯得美好，有時候太過完美的幸福會讓人忘卻很多的事情，忘記現實當中是有多麼的殘酷，因此他們才會一直記著祖父母那個既不完美又很平淡的愛情生活，那樣是很幸福的，簡單又平凡的幸福，既簡單又幸福的生活是最完美的生活。

「蘭緹兒，妳覺得幸福是怎樣的？」剛老早就想要問蘭緹兒這句話。

「對我來說幸福是簡單又平淡的，我很喜歡這樣的幸福喔！」蘭緹兒笑的很開心。

「是嗎？那就好，妳幸福就好。」剛當然很希望自己的妻子可以幸福。

「我現在就很幸福，有最愛的人在身邊，還有兩個貼心的孩子，哪會不幸福呢？」蘭緹兒開心的對剛說。

「呵呵！我的妻子果然很容易滿足。」剛喜歡看蘭緹兒的笑容。

「要怎麼說呢？或許是被家人影響的吧！」蘭緹兒想起自己的父母親和祖父母的愛情就是這樣。

剛知道蘭緹兒所說的意思，不管是伊夫還是蘭緹兒都很喜歡平淡的幸福，是因為自己的祖父母給予他們的印象非常的深刻，喬治亞和喬安娜的感情就是那樣的美好又簡單，簡單的生活對他們來說是最好的生活，所以他們很喜歡這樣簡單又平凡的生活，剛了解到自己妻子那樣容易滿足也是這樣的原因，就是因為幸福很簡單才會顯得那樣美好，不需要任何東西去裝飾他們的愛情，只需要用最簡單的話表現出來就好，這是他們之間最喜歡的語言，剛希望自己的妻子可以這樣永遠快樂下去，不希望自己的妻子會煩惱太多的事情，妻子的笑容可是他的支柱。

他們用了一輩子的人生去相遇，用了短暫的時間去錯過，再來他們用一生的時間去相愛，這樣的人生可以說是充滿風風雨雨，但也可以說是平淡無奇，卻對他們來說是很好又很滿足的生活，而他們也喜歡這樣的生活，畢竟他們存在的世界是多麼的黑暗，那種黑暗要是踏進去的話就很難出來的，剛和蘭緹兒不希望自己的孩子也踏入那樣的生活當中，可是很多事情卻是偏偏不得已的，他們都希望自己的孩子可以過的很幸福，就像他們一樣可以很幸福、很幸福的生活下去，這樣簡單的祈禱一定會被實現的，蘭緹兒一直以來都是這樣相信的，相信自己的家人一定都會很幸福的，幸福是很容易就可以得到的東西，生活簡單又平凡。End


	20. 幫妳記得（喬治亞＆喬安娜）架空文

『妳的眼睛 會寫信 投遞到我最內心

妳的髮梢 妳的背影 都有表情

愛妳 多渴望 能形影不離 用生命紀錄妳

看陽光陪你醒來 像夢境

妳讓我相信 奇蹟會降臨

在平凡的事 妳在就開心

每一秒鐘 都變一幅美景

妳想要散心 不要自己去 讓我牽著妳去

不想説秘密 我們就假裝忘記

要幫妳好好記得 加勇氣 妳像彩虹

很努力 總在雨後 馬上燦爛撥散了雲

太逞強 會累積 心不能喘息 讓我擁抱妳

要幫妳好好記得 鋪暖意 讓妳走的

是綠地不能忍受一絲痛苦在妳眼裡

妳手太冷冰 貼在我臉上 我來燃燒生命

看陽光陪你醒來 像夢境

妳讓我相信 奇蹟會降臨

在平凡的事 妳在就開心

每一秒鐘 都變一幅美景

在月下騎車 在屋頂談心 在人群裡走近

是愛讓小事 變成蔓延的回憶

要幫妳好好記得 加勇氣 妳像彩虹

很努力 總在雨後 馬上燦爛撥散了雲

太逞強 會累積 心不能喘息 讓我擁抱妳

要幫妳好好記得 鋪暖意 讓妳走的

是綠地不能忍受一絲痛苦在妳眼裡

夜裡 有恐懼 睡在我臂彎會平靜』

喬安娜的身體不好這已經不是一兩天的事情了，喬治亞當然也知道喬安娜的身體不是很好，所以總是會利用閒暇的時間待在喬安娜的身邊，喬安娜可是很依賴喬治亞的，霍華休斯家族的人都很清楚這件事，從出生起喬安娜的身體就是那樣不好，每個人總是很擔心自己最疼愛的喬安娜會離開他們，喬治亞發現到自己每天早上看見喬安娜醒來的樣子，就覺得奇蹟總是出現在他們的身邊，誰都不希望喬安娜受到一絲絲、一點點的痛苦，所以總是會刻意讓喬安娜遠離那些她不喜歡的東西，喬治亞則是用自己的生命在守護這位女孩，只要看見這位女孩開心的樣子就會非常高興。

「喬治亞，我想要出去走走。」喬安娜開始跟自己最愛的人撒嬌。

「好，真是拿妳沒有辦法。」喬治亞把喬安娜抱上輪椅。

「嘿嘿！誰叫喬治亞最好了。」喬安娜可是很清楚喬治亞的好。

「我果然還是太寵妳了，這樣又會被首領罵的。」喬治亞對於這件事情有些無奈。

「才不會勒！我不會讓爸爸罵你的。」喬安娜對於這件事情很有信心。

「是、是、是。」喬治亞對於這件事不是很在意。

喬安娜喜歡看院子裡的東西，只要可從房間出來透透氣，喬安娜就會非常開心，畢竟喬安娜很討厭總是要待在房間當中，從小總是生病的關係讓喬安娜的身體並不是很好，所以大家總是會好好的注意喬安娜的，只是沒想到自己過度的關心讓喬安娜感到很不舒服，喬治亞就是了解到這樣是的事情才不會刻意約束喬安娜的，他們之間總是有很好的默契，喬安娜心儀的人就是喬治亞，喬安娜希望自己可以帶給喬治亞快樂，她不希望喬治亞總是冷漠的對待別人，那樣的喬治亞對喬安娜來說是很恐怖的。

「吶！吶！喬治亞，如果我身體好一點的話，陪我去威尼斯好嗎？」喬安娜有些不確定的問。

「當然好囉！只要妳好起來就沒問題。」喬治亞輕輕捧起喬安娜的臉頰親吻。

「嗯！我最喜歡喬治亞了。」喬安娜真的很喜歡喬治亞。

「妳是我最可愛的天使，我當然會達到妳的要求的。」喬治亞可是很保護自己的天使。

喬安娜是很容易滿足的孩子，總是會因為一點小小的幸福就滿足不已，喬治亞最喜歡看的就是喬安娜那種滿足的表情，臉上帶著美滿的幸福的喬安娜是那樣的好看，或許是因為身體不好的關係讓喬安娜對於一點小小的事情就可以很滿足，又或許是因為大家都很寵愛她的關係，自己最愛的人也總是待在她的身邊，他們不得已出生在這樣的世界當中，可是他們總是會想辦法用最小的事情來滿足，而且很多事情喬安娜是不會去接觸的，喬治亞不會讓喬安娜看見那些汙穢的東西的，他疼愛的天使本來就應該要無暇的。

「喬治亞，你相信有永遠嗎？」喬安娜突然問出這句話來。

「或許有吧！但世界上沒有永恆的存在的。」繼承六道的能力的喬治亞知道這件事情。

「可是我希望可以和喬治亞永遠在一起，和喬治亞在一起的感覺真的很好。」喬安娜不否認這樣的感覺。

「我也是，我也希望可以永遠的和妳在一起，我可愛的安娜。」喬治亞當然也希望可以永遠在一起。

這份純真的諾言會在他們的生活當中存在很久，只要喬治亞還在世上，喬治亞就會實現自己的諾言的，好好的和喬安娜在一起，確保喬安娜可以很開心的生活下去，喬安娜是那種很容易滿足的人，生活在痛苦當中喬治亞就這樣被喬安娜給救贖，為了這位可愛的天使喬治亞會不擇手段的，只要可以看見這位美麗的天使快樂的生活下去，喬治亞總是會擋下那些不該存在的東西，喬治亞會幫喬安娜記得很多的事情，美好的事情都會記得的。

「喬治亞，如果是我先離開你的話，你會生氣嗎？」喬安娜有些不確定的問。

「我會，但是我會記得妳所有美好的事情。」喬治亞會想法子堅強的活下去。

「如果可以的話，我是希望我先離開，這樣我才不會在你離開後哭的死去活來的。」喬安娜才不希望自己這樣。

「呵呵！很多事情都不確定，現在何必想太多呢！」喬治亞安慰自己最喜歡的人。

喬治亞總是會擔心喬安娜病發的樣子，每次、每次看見喬安娜病發的樣子就會很擔心，很擔心喬安娜就這樣離開自己，明明就應該心死的自己在見到喬安娜的那一刻起，喬治亞的心臟開始跳動起來，很多時候喬治亞真的會很擔心喬安娜，每天早上看見喬安娜醒來的樣子喬治亞就會放心許多，那份不願意失去的情感讓喬治亞一直很努力的珍惜，喬安娜的笑容真的很美，可是當喬安娜冰冷的手貼在自己的臉上的時候，喬治亞就有種想要哭的衝動，原來失去一個最愛的人是那樣的痛苦的事情，很久沒有體會到這樣的感覺，每次都會祈禱奇蹟發生，讓他們的生活可以這樣繼續過下去。

「沒事的，喬安娜只是氣喘復發而已。」莉莉亞安慰喬治亞。

「我知道，我只是有些擔心。」喬治亞真的不知道要說什麼。

「上天會聽見你的祈求的，會把喬安娜留下的。」莉莉亞說什麼都會安慰喬治亞的。

「聽到我的祈求嗎？奇蹟嗎？」喬治亞真的不知道要說什麼了。

「喬安娜是大家的寶貝，一定不會有事情的。」莉莉亞誠心的相信這件事情。

「是啊！不會有事情的。」喬治亞相信自己最愛的天使不會有事情的。

喬安娜虛弱的躺在床上，當她看見旁邊的人是誰後馬上微笑，喬安娜知道自己最心愛的人陪伴在自己的身邊，喬安娜相信就算自己的生命剩下幾個月也會很快樂的，自己最愛的人一直都在自己的身邊，很多事情不需要太過擔心，只是喬安娜看見喬治亞那憔悴的眼神就有些不捨，怎麼說都是自己的關係才讓喬治亞那樣的憔悴，喬治亞在別人的面前總是那樣的有自信，在自己的面前是那樣的有自信，包容自己的任性和不好的脾氣，這樣的人是自己的最愛，明明就是那樣的喜歡喬治亞，可是很多事情卻不能表達出來，自己想要做什麼喬治亞總是會帶她去做的，這是自己愛的人，永遠愛的人，不願意看見他傷心的樣子。

「喬治亞，對不起，別讓這樣好嗎？」喬安娜討厭看見那樣的眼神。

「我沒事的，好好靜養吧！我可愛的安娜。」喬治亞微笑的對喬安娜說。

「嗯！」喬安娜懂喬治亞的話。

「我會永遠在你的身邊的。」喬治亞許下自己的諾言。

現在他們總是會珍惜能夠相處的時間，喬安娜的病情沒有那麼快好起來，在這段時間當中喬安娜會有隨時離去的可能，對此喬治亞真的很不放心，會很努力的陪在喬安娜的身邊，如果真的要失去自己最愛的天使，那樣的痛苦喬治亞會承受不了的，他不想要讓自己最愛的天使離開自己，當然很多事情大家都會努力下去，沒有人希望自己最疼愛的孩子離開自己，就是因為這樣的努力才讓喬安娜的病情有些起色，看見喬安娜紅潤的臉色讓喬治亞有些放心，可是不管發生什麼事情都會守候在喬安娜的身邊，不想要離開自己熟悉的溫度，主要就是希望不要離開自己最重要的人。

「放心吧！我會好起來的。」喬安娜樂觀的看著喬治亞。

「我當然知道，所以我會等妳好起來的。」喬治亞笑笑的說。

「我不喜歡喬治亞沒有精神的樣子，所以不管怎樣我都會好起來的。」喬安娜真的不喜歡喬治亞沒有精神的樣子。

「嗯！答應我的事情要做到喔！要快點好起來。」喬治亞懂喬安娜的意思。

「我會的，到時候我們會過的很幸福的。」喬安娜始終這樣相信。

「一定，有妳有我會很幸福的。」喬治亞微笑的看著喬安娜。

喬治亞知道他的天使從很美麗的地方到來，那裡總是有許多美麗的風景，只是他可愛的天使不知道什麼時候會回去那個地方，喬治亞很不希望自己可愛的天使就這樣離開自己，所以會用盡一切的方式在守護她，讓美麗的天使可以到溫暖的地方跳舞，盡情的在美麗的地方奔馳，只要可愛的天使好好的待在自己的身邊就可以，其實喬治亞知道自己的幸福就是在喬安娜的身上，只是很多事情他並不知道要怎樣去表達，可是他心愛的天使卻知道自己要表達的意思，那樣的一切就是那麼美好，所以他們總是會很努力的去珍惜這樣的時光，就是希望這樣的時光可以繼續的下去。

「我會帶妳走過美麗又溫暖的草地，我會帶妳走過每個春夏秋冬，所以為了我活下來吧！我可愛的安娜。」喬治亞在喬安娜的耳邊小小聲的說。

「嗯…」喬安娜像是聽見喬治亞說的話一般的回應。

看見熟睡當中的喬安娜，喬治亞真的不知道要說什麼才好，夢裡的恐懼他可以消滅，因為他是強大的幻術士，他的愛人就是那樣的簡單，就是那樣的可愛，不管發生什麼事情總是會樂觀的去面對，所以喬治亞當然會好好的在後面保護好這位可愛的天使，不願意讓這位可愛的天使受到任何的傷害，美麗的天使是不可以受到一點委屈的，當然不管發生什麼事情喬治亞都會保護好喬安娜的，一份存在很久的約定早就時現在他們的生活當中，這是說好的事情就絕對不會忘記的，他們的不會拋下對方離開的。

「我可愛的安娜，我會好好的幫妳記得一切的，美好、悲傷等等的事情我都會記住，請別擔心。」喬治亞看著喬安娜美麗的睡臉。

「我知道喔！但…我好怕我會食言。」喬安娜摸摸喬治亞的臉頰。

「不會的，我們都已經說好了，不會食言的。」喬治亞有種想哭的衝動。

「我先離開的話，你要好好的活下去，不要因為我耽誤了你的一生。」喬安娜很怕這樣的事情發生。

「我…」『做不到。』喬治亞很想這樣說。

「你做的到的，相信我。」喬安娜想要看見喬治亞的笑容。

「嗯…」喬治亞體會到心痛是那樣的痛苦。

「對不起，結果到最後是我先離開。」喬安娜感到很抱歉。

隨著摯愛就這樣離開自己、拋下自己，明明說好的事情果然還是不行，喬治亞和喬安娜總是把每天當作是最後一天在生活，因為他們不知道什麼時候會突然離開對方，每個人一生當中唯一的摯愛，天使離開自己後，惡魔要何去何從，喬治亞從沒有想過這件事情，情願帶著和喬安娜在一起的回憶就這樣生活下去，之後會不會遇到一位讓自己動心的女子他就不知道，這份簡單的愛就這樣流傳下去，一直到永遠，直到永恆的一切來臨。

「現在的妳不會做惡夢了吧！我可愛的安娜。」喬治亞輕輕的撫摸喬安娜的臉頰。

「不要跟我說對不起，我們之間沒有這句話的。」喬治亞心痛到不行。

喬治亞靜靜的什麼話也都不說，只是默默的看著眼前的一切，原來失去自己最重要的人是那樣的痛苦，沒想到自己到最後還是會失去自己最重要的人，明明發誓過自己一生都會守護她的，可是到最後她還是先離自己而去，留下自己一個人在這個世上，但自己卻不能跟她一起走，因為他們約定好絕對不可以傻傻的跟著對方一起離開的，要帶著和對方在一起的回憶繼續的活下去，只願意來生會和自己最愛的人見面，只願意對方永遠活在自己的生命當中，那個無法取代的地位。End


	21. 掌心（犬庫）

曾經有誰問過握在掌心上的東西是什麼，庫洛姆想起自己曾經在哪本書上看見這句話，和犬在一起已經不是幾天的事情，反而是很多年的事情，犬會用自己的方式疼愛庫洛姆，和庫洛姆在一起的時候犬會悉心的呵護庫洛姆，在彭哥列這麼久的時間兩人得到很多的幸福，包含庫洛姆找到自己的親生父母這件事，約克和伊夫真的很疼愛庫洛姆，犬當然也很疼愛庫洛姆，兩人之間的互動是那樣好，沒有任何的吵架和出現任何的摩擦產生，愛情給予他們的是更堅定的情感。

「小建，我整理好了，要送去給小綱姊姊了吧？」庫洛姆看見正在忙的小建。

「嗯！我快好了，等我一下。」小建很快就把手上的東西給處理好。

「走吧！我們一起去吧！」庫洛姆微笑。

「好。」小建不會拒絕庫洛姆的。

首領辦公室當中綱吉正在把公文處理完成，骸自然會待在綱吉的身邊，巴吉爾過濾一下今天的公文，也會順手把那些公文送去每個人的辦公室，如果要執行任務的話，巴吉爾會把人叫到首領辦公室當中，由綱吉親自把任務交給他們這些守護者們，當然這些守護者都會願意接下任務去處理，每位守護者都會有負責的區域，庫洛姆和犬自然也會有自己負責的地方，大部分犬和庫洛姆會一起出任務，一直以來犬和庫洛姆都是一起出任務的，往往大手牽小手的動作總是會出現在他們的生活當中。

「庫洛姆，妳在做什麼？」犬大聲的問庫洛姆。

「犬，等一下啦！我把公文送出去後再去。」庫洛姆直接對犬說。

「喔！好啦！」犬乖乖的陪庫洛姆去送公文。

「犬最好了。」庫洛姆笑得很開心。

犬和庫洛姆等下要去的地方是吉羅涅留家族，去把優尼帶回彭哥列，今天是該把妹妹接回來的時候，優尼可是庫洛姆最寶貝的妹妹，犬也很清楚這件事，對於優尼多少會有些疼愛的跡象，其實不只有犬很疼愛優尼，骸和雲雀也很疼愛優尼，庫洛姆爛犬一直都負責照顧優尼，因此才會去接優尼回來彭哥列，現在的優尼還不是回去的時候，當然沒有伊夫的同意是不會回去艾莉亞的身邊，這點艾莉亞也非常的清楚，畢竟這是保護優尼最好的辦法，繼承那個力量的孩子是要妥善保護的。

「走吧！約好的時間要到了。」犬不管三七二十一就把庫洛姆給拉走。

「哎呀！哎呀！真是急性子呢！」骸用輕挑的語氣說。

「犬的個性就是那樣。」綱吉微笑。

「呵呵！今天是小優尼要回來，犬很開心。」骸是不討厭優尼。

「我處理完了，要一起走走嗎？」綱吉提出邀請。

「當然好囉！」骸可是很樂意的。

犬和庫洛姆來到吉羅涅留家族當中，優尼看見犬和庫洛姆來接她感到很高興，犬對於庫洛姆總是照顧眼前的孩子不知道要說什麼，那孩子怎麼說都和庫洛姆有一半的血緣關係，犬學會尊重庫洛姆的意見，光是這點犬就學了很久，庫洛姆可是很愛和犬在一起的，和犬在一起是那樣的快樂，犬可是很疼愛庫洛姆的，兩人在一起是那樣的美好，就算多了優尼這個孩子也不會影響他們的感情，他們之間的牽絆是很堅定的，不會有任何事情影響他們之間的感情，庫洛姆自然知道犬的心聲，犬可是很體貼庫洛姆的一切，也會盡量不給庫洛姆困擾的，優尼就是一個很好的例子。

「姊姊。」優尼很高興自己的姊姊來接她。

「優尼，跟艾莉亞阿姨說一下吧！我們回去彭哥列了。」庫洛姆微笑的看著優尼。

「好。」優尼去和自己的母親道別。

「庫洛姆，優尼就麻煩了。」艾莉亞微笑的說。

「好的，艾莉亞阿姨。」庫洛姆微笑。

「姊姊，回去後爸爸會陪我嗎？」優尼膽怯的問。

「當然會囉！小傻瓜。」庫洛姆拍拍妹妹的頭。

「嗯！」優尼放心下來。

「媽媽當然會陪妳了，爸爸也會。」犬知道家裡的人都很疼優尼。

「是啊！伊夫一定會陪優尼的，放心吧！」艾莉亞親吻女兒的臉頰。

「嗯！媽媽，再見！」優尼給予一個擁抱。

「再見，優尼。」艾莉亞看著他們離開。

優尼很高興是自己的姊姊庫洛姆來接自己，犬看見優尼對庫洛姆撒嬌的樣子真的不知道要說什麼，優尼這個孩子大家都不討厭，反而對優尼很好，只是犬對於優尼總是跟在庫洛姆身邊有些不高興，畢竟兩人獨處的時間真的不多，庫洛姆當然知道犬生氣的地方，可是優尼是自己的妹妹，庫洛姆無法拒絕優尼的要求，自然會覺得有些歉疚，犬知道庫洛姆有時候會對於這件事很歉疚，只是大多犬都不會說什麼，畢竟能夠和家人在一起生活是一件很幸福的事情，優尼也是他們的家人，又是女孩子，自然會好好疼愛優尼。

「犬…」庫洛姆靠在犬的懷裡。

「怎麼了？」犬對於庫洛姆撒嬌的動作有些不自在。

「犬果然很溫暖。」庫洛姆突然這樣說。

「唉～妳想睡覺了。」犬知道庫洛姆的習性。

庫洛姆開始在犬的懷裡睡覺，犬看見庫洛姆這樣真不知道要說什麼，庫洛姆可愛的樣子真的很令人疼愛，犬每次都會好好疼愛庫洛姆，伊夫和約克很放心把庫洛姆交給犬照顧，庫洛姆在某些方面也是很依賴犬的，這是大家觀察出來的現象，犬也很清楚這樣的情形，庫洛姆從小就喜歡待在犬的身邊，兩個人總是形影不離的在一起，現在也是這個樣子的情形，犬總是會小心翼翼的守護庫洛姆，不會讓庫洛姆受到任何的傷害，優尼也很清楚犬是怎麼樣的人，對於犬的評價可是非常的好，自然也非常的尊重犬。

「庫洛姆、庫洛姆。」犬正在想法子叫醒庫洛姆。

「嗯…」庫洛姆繼續賴著不走。

犬看見這樣的情形只好抱庫洛姆回去彭哥列大宅，犬知道庫洛姆每次都會這樣，只要想睡覺就會窩在自己的懷裡，只要出門就很嚴重，犬對於這件事根本不知道要說什麼才好，女友的任性只有乖乖的接受下來，屬下們見到這樣的情形乖乖的不說話，每是都會見到這樣的情形，庫洛姆可是守護者當中最好相處的一位，彭哥列的所有成員都很清楚，看見他們會自動讓步，不會去打擾犬和庫洛姆的相處，誰都不會想要被犬給殺了，犬要是認真起來可不會手下留情的，只是死傷會很慘、會很可憐，那力道可說是非常的恐怖。

「又睡著了，小凪也真是的。」伊夫看見這樣的情形只有無奈。

「只是累了，優尼，過來吧！」約克牽起小女兒的手。

「好的。」優尼跑到約克的身邊。

「我把小凪抱回房間。」犬只是把庫洛姆抱回房間去。

「我怎麼覺得小凪越來越愛撒嬌了？」約克走回房間前說出這句話。

「大概是因為在犬的身邊很安心，所以才會有撒嬌的動作。」伊夫拍拍小女兒的頭。

犬看著已經熟睡的庫洛姆真的不知道要說什麼，犬有種不知道要說什麼的感覺，和庫洛姆在一起那麼久的時間了，犬也了解庫洛姆是什麼樣個性的女人，很久以前兩人在一起的時候就是那樣的幸福，相愛的兩人在一起那麼久的時間，很少會有吵架的情形出現，溫柔的庫洛姆可是會包容脾氣暴躁的犬，至少每次認錯的都是庫洛姆，有時候大家會罵犬不疼愛庫洛姆，犬當然會好好對待庫洛姆，盡量不會讓庫洛姆受到任何的委屈，庫洛姆的上頭可是有兩位最強的守護者當哥哥，惹到庫洛姆的人下場都不會很好的，骸和雲雀會給予很恐怖的教訓的，這是黑手黨世界當中大家都知道的事情，彭哥列的女人都不能碰，尤其是首領和守護者。

「嗯…犬最喜歡了。」庫洛姆說夢話。

「真是的。」犬拉好棉被讓庫洛姆睡好。

犬確定好庫洛姆熟睡後反而翻出電動開始玩了起來，但是根本就沒有什麼音量，主要就是不想吵到正在睡覺的庫洛姆，這是犬的貼心動作，犬就算想玩電動也不會吵到庫洛姆，犬曾經不小心吵醒過庫洛姆，沒想到被養父母罵一頓，對於這件事情犬到現在還是耿耿於懷，因此之後犬都會很小心的不去吵醒任何人，至少犬已經學到教訓，不會再犯錯了，畢竟每次太吵總是會挨罵，庫洛姆也會責備犬的，對此犬自然也會節制一下，生氣起來的庫洛姆也不是什麼好惹得角色，怎麼說庫洛姆都是霧之守護者，是幻術士，僅次於骸的幻術士，可是要小心為妙才可以。

「犬，你在做什麼？」庫洛姆已經醒來。

「啊！妳醒啦！」犬看見庫洛姆醒來。

「嗯！」庫洛姆稍微清醒過來。

「我去拿東西給妳吃，妳應該餓了吧！」犬準備去拿東西。

「不用了，我換好衣服一起去吃。」庫洛姆去換衣服。

「喔！」犬只是靜靜的把東西收好。

庫洛姆換好衣服後發現到犬已經把東西給收拾好，庫洛姆最喜歡牽著犬的手，掌心對掌心是那麼的幸福，掌心上的幸福是那樣的美滿，溫暖對方的心和自己的內心，庫洛姆總是喜歡做這樣的動作出來，犬對於庫洛姆做出來的動作一點也不排斥，小小的動作總是會充滿許多的幸福，只有雙方當事人才能體會到的幸福，掌心是傳達幸福的溫暖工具，從掌心傳達出來的幸福會滲入到那個人的內心當中，庫洛姆就是喜歡這樣的感覺，犬也不介意庫洛姆表現出來，兩人在某些事情讓還是有默契存在的，相愛的他們總是會互相體貼對方，讓他們體會到愛情的美好，又不失生活當中的樂趣，這才是最重要的地方。

「你們來啦！我來以為你們不打算吃飯了。」蘇菲看見他們來到餐廳。

「不小心睡過頭了，最近事情太多了。」庫洛姆有些不好意思的說。

「是嗎？那就快點來吃吧！」蘇菲微笑的說。

「肚子好餓，快點吃吧！」犬大聲的說。

犬和庫洛姆開始吃飯，庫洛姆看見犬開心吃飯的樣子只是微笑，庫洛姆知道犬是因為她的關係才沒有過來餐廳吃飯，犬很多時候會體貼庫洛姆，現在兩人總是會形影不離的在一起，庫洛姆很高興自己有這麼好的伴侶，犬對於庫洛姆這位可愛的未婚妻總是會非常的疼愛，兩人相處就是那樣的幸福，犬和庫洛姆恩愛的樣子可是會羨慕所有人，彭哥列家族的守護者都有很好的伴侶，每對情侶都是非常的恩愛，犬和庫洛姆只是其中一對，當然每對的相處方式都不同，每對情侶的相處方式都很不相同，往往讓人耳目一新，同盟家族的成員看見這樣的情形可是非常訝異，犬和庫洛姆可是非常恩愛，讓人羨慕不已。

「犬，怎麼了？」庫洛姆抱著犬。

「沒什麼。」犬看見庫洛姆穿的睡衣有些臉紅。

「陪我睡覺，好不好？」庫洛姆正在誘惑犬。

「好…」犬很不自在。

庫洛姆有時候會小小的誘惑犬，畢竟犬也是一名男性，庫洛姆美麗的樣子是所有男人抵擋不住的，庫洛姆很喜歡故意稍微誘惑一下犬，如果犬平常沒有準備的話，一定會被庫洛姆誘惑成功，只是庫洛姆出現小調皮的情況出現會讓犬很頭痛，兩人之間總是會出現鬥智的情形出現，這是兩人之間的小情趣，這種小情趣可是會增加生活當中的樂趣，當然每對情侶都有增加生活樂趣的東西。

「犬好過分喔！難得我都這樣穿。」庫洛姆小小的唉聲嘆氣。

「好啦！好啦！」犬面對庫洛姆。

「犬最好了。」庫洛姆撲到犬的身上。

「庫洛姆～」犬臉紅的大叫。

庫洛姆笑笑的看著眼前的情況，庫洛姆可是會故意逗犬，犬往往會把持不住，庫洛姆很高興犬會把持不住，兩人之間就這樣發生關係，庫洛姆其實很清楚犬總是會尊重自己，就是不希望自己受到任何的傷害，犬一直以來都很尊重庫洛姆，有時候庫洛姆會誘惑一下犬，就是希望他們可以發生關係，喜歡小孩子的庫洛姆希望和犬能夠擁有一個小孩，所以才會刻意誘惑犬和自己發生關係，就是希望可以和犬能夠擁有一個小孩子，犬並不知道庫洛姆的心思，庫洛姆也沒有告訴犬這件事，只是希望和犬組成一個家庭，就和自己成長的家庭一樣是那麼的美滿，當然也會幸福。

「犬，最喜歡了。」庫洛姆靠在犬的懷裡。

「嗯！我知道。」犬摸摸庫洛姆的秀髮。

「犬最好了，最疼我了。」庫洛姆真的很喜歡犬。

「當然要疼妳，妳是我最愛的人。」犬怎麼會不疼庫洛姆。

「犬，下次一起出去玩。」庫洛姆要求。

「我知道了。」犬馬上就答應下來。

「犬是最棒的伴侶了。」庫洛姆真的很高興。

「是、是、是。」犬微笑。

犬和庫洛姆會一直這樣的幸福，他們是很愛、很愛對方的，所以不管發生什麼事情都會好好的保護好對方，能夠和對方一起共組家庭是他們的夢想，所以他們會盡力的去達成自己的夢想，看見庫洛姆的笑容犬就會非常的開心，從小就喜歡的女孩總是會想法子保護好，就是希望這位可愛的女孩永遠的待在自己的身邊，掌心上的幸福很快就會實現的。End


	22. 野百合（可拉）可樂尼洛生日賀文

7月7日醋粟花(GooseBerry)

花語：預測

花占卜：您喜歡幻想，有點藝術天份，有創造力的耐性，所以您處事總是半途而廢，不能堅持到底。您需要一個知心的伴侶，對方可以助您發揮潛能，激發您的靈感，那麼您的創造力就會如虎添翼。

花箴言：火熱兼具挑戰性的戀情是您渴望得到的愛情。

野百合，花語是永遠幸福

可樂尼洛和拉爾不僅僅是一對情侶也是師生關係，他們兩人都是隸屬彭哥列的黑手黨成員，也都是教導綱吉的老師，他們兩人的感情很好，可樂尼洛有在追求拉爾的跡象，這是大家都看得出來的事實。

拉爾對於可樂尼洛追求自己並沒有太大的感覺，大概是因為兩人的相處方式跟以往一樣，因此是那樣的固定，感覺不太出來他們兩人有交往的跡象，曖昧的程度卻讓大家可以輕易看見。

「拉爾姨姨。」吉代看見拉爾馬上跑到拉爾的身邊。

「吉代。」拉爾抱起可愛的小吉代。

可樂尼洛看見這樣的情形只是微笑，拉爾抱起小孩子的樣子非常的溫柔，那樣溫馨的畫面不知道他們什麼時候可以做到，可樂尼洛真的很想要和拉爾組成一個家庭，當然可樂尼洛的希望拉爾並不知道。

拉爾和可樂尼洛交往這麼久，可樂尼洛不曉得求婚過幾次，每次都被拉爾打回票就是，可樂尼洛傷心過很多次，拉爾就是不答應可樂尼洛的求婚，大家都不知道為什麼。

「我們一起去吃東西吧！」拉爾摸摸吉代的頭。

「好。」吉代開心的跟拉爾一起去吃東西。

可樂尼洛看見拉爾和吉代馬上追上去，不難發現到可樂尼洛手上一束百合，可樂尼洛只是想要把花交給拉爾，可樂尼洛覺得野百合很適合拉爾，因此才想要把手上的花送給拉爾。

拉爾看見可樂尼洛跑過來的樣子反而停下來，吉代看見是可樂尼洛就知道拉爾停下來的意思，吉代很喜歡可樂尼洛和拉爾他們，他們總是很用心的在照顧吉代，可樂尼洛跑到他們身邊後，摸摸吉代的頭，吉代開心的笑了起來。

「給妳，拉爾。」可樂尼洛把手上的花拿給拉爾。

「謝謝。」拉爾收到花只是笑笑的。

「嘿咻！我們一起去吃東西吧！」可樂尼洛把吉代放在自己的肩膀上，讓吉代可以跨坐在自己的肩膀上。

「好。」吉代很開心可以和他們一起出去吃東西。

吉代很高興可以和他們一起出去吃飯，拉爾看見吉代開心的樣子只是微笑，可樂尼洛顧好吉代也牽起拉爾的手一起出去，他們這樣子的情況大家看了只是會心一笑，只是默默的離開他們的身邊讓他們可以好好的去約會。

拉爾對於可樂尼洛這樣動作感到害羞，拉爾畢竟是女孩子，就算很男孩子氣也是女生，當然會對可樂尼洛的動作害羞，可樂尼洛可是拉爾喜歡的人，只是拉爾一直沒有表達出來而已。

「拉爾，花還喜歡嗎？」可樂尼洛好奇的問。

「我挺喜歡的，野百合不是嗎？」拉爾很高興可樂尼洛知道自己喜歡的花。

「嗯！妳喜歡就好。」可樂尼洛真的很高興拉爾喜歡自己送的花。

「那是你送的，所以我很喜歡。」拉爾不諱言的告訴可樂尼洛。

吉代看見他們的樣子想起自己的父親也會送花給自己的母親，綱吉那時候也會表現出這個樣子來，吉代覺得女孩子都很喜歡花，只要送花給女孩子，對方就會很高興。

可樂尼洛知道送野百合給拉爾，拉爾就會很開心，以前自己曾經送過野百合給拉爾，看見過拉爾開心的樣子，可樂尼洛一輩子都會記得拉爾那張笑臉，每次可樂尼洛總是會用自己的方式去討好拉爾，就是希望拉爾可以開心點。

拉爾當然清楚可樂尼洛為什麼會這樣討好自己，可樂尼洛的用心拉爾都感受的到，拉爾決定到時候可樂尼洛要是跟自己求婚，也該是好好答應他的時候，畢竟和可樂尼洛在一起的日子不算久，但是也有一段時間。

「拉爾，嫁給我好嗎？」可樂尼洛突然說出這句話。

「好。」拉爾點頭。

「好棒呀！這次拉爾妳總算答應我了。」可樂尼洛真的很開心拉爾答應自己。

「真是笨蛋一個。」拉爾看見可樂尼洛的樣子無奈的說。

吉代看見這樣的情形只是拍拍手，可樂尼洛求婚成功的事情傳到大家的耳朵裡，所有人都祝福他們兩人可以共渡一生，相信他們兩人不會分開，也不會因為某些事情而拋棄對方。

拉爾相信可樂尼洛不會再離開自己，看見這樣的情形拉爾真的很開心，畢竟不管怎麼說拉爾真的很希望可以和可樂尼洛在一起，他們兩個要是能夠在一起，是多麼幸福的一件事情。

「拉爾，我最愛妳了。」可樂尼洛高興的抱著拉爾。

「我也是。」拉爾聽見這句話馬上臉紅。

「拉爾，妳是我一生當中最重要的人，謝謝妳願意讓我照顧妳。」可樂尼洛說出很感性的話。

拉爾聽見可樂尼洛說的話馬上臉紅，拉爾沒想到可樂尼洛會說出這樣的話來，拉爾知道可樂尼洛就是自己的幸福，要把握好這個幸福才可以，和可樂尼洛在一起真的很開心，他們之間的感情是誰也拆不散的，這樣堅定的感情是拆散不了的，拉爾相信他們可以走過一輩子的時間。

不管他們的一輩子有多長，只要可以開心的在一起，拉爾就感到很滿足，可樂尼洛是她可以依靠的肩膀，拉爾希望可以依靠可樂尼洛一輩子的時間，可樂尼洛當然也會讓拉爾依靠一輩子的。End


	23. 但是你沒有(喬治亞&喬安娜)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話
> 
> 靈感來源：
> 
> http://www.vikilife.com/98732.html
> 
> 想看的人自己去噗浪上找吧~~~
> 
> 其實也可以套在6927身上唷~~~

記得那天，我明知道你很討厭聚會這種東西，我還硬是邀請你參加，我以為你會生我的氣。

但你沒有，只是淡淡地對我說，「既然我可愛的安娜想要參加，我就捨命陪君子。」

記得那天，我明知道你才出任務回來，一定是很累的狀態，我卻還是要求你陪我去逛街，我以為你會生氣的對我大吼。

但你沒有，只是無奈地笑笑，然後說著，「等我一下，我去換個衣服就陪妳出去。」

記得那天，我明知道你很討厭參加黑手黨的舞會，我還是要求你陪我出席，我以為你會臭臉面對我。

但你沒有，只是苦笑地看著我，然後對我說，「我可愛的安娜真漂亮，一定會迷倒許多人。」

記得那天，我身染重病，卻還是任性的要求你帶我出去玩，我以為你會罵我一頓。

但你沒有，反而是不讓我受寒，確定我可以出門後，帶著我一起出去玩。

記得那天，我身體微恙又懷著孩子，任性地說著我想要做什麼、吃什麼，我以為你會不高興的報怨。

但你沒有，默默地做著我要求你的事情，然後苦笑的摸著我的頭，什麼話也沒抱怨。

的確，有許多事情你沒做，可我知道你每次都會容忍我的任性，也做了許多讓我開心的事情。

愛著我、保護著我、相信我、疼愛我，有許許多多的事情我要回報你，繼續愛你。

可是，你卻離我遠去，在我想要繼續陪伴著你的時候，但你沒有，沒有出現在我的眼前。

我曾以為你會遵守我們的承諾，但你沒有，直至我離去前才了解你失約了，比我先行離去，聽不見我說我愛你。END


	24. 想要跟你飛(喬治亞&喬安娜)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話
> 
> 其實已經忘記當初聽到歌後的靈感了，才剛好要寫的時候我的硬碟就壞掉了，一直找不回靈感的說，還好還是順利的寫完了。
> 
> 希望大家會喜歡囉~
> 
> 偶爾給個回應吧！各位，感謝投票與鍵閱
> 
> 這篇可以配合喬安娜過去這篇文章看，其實這篇有點類似那篇中間省略的部份，也就是一個心愛的伴侶離開後，喬安娜的心路歷程。

【半邊月 你的臉 我渡過故事的圓缺】

喬安娜知道如果當初不是自己的兩個孩子拉著自己，當喬治亞的棺木蓋下來的那一刻，自己也想要跟著他一起殉情，想起自己大半生有著他陪伴，可是現在卻少了他，怎麼樣都適應不來。

那種痛苦只有自己可以體會，只有喬安娜自己知道自己的心有多痛，一半的靈魂跟著自己最愛的人一起離開，自己終究還是留不住他，因此在喬治亞的喪禮上喬安娜崩潰大哭。

【點點的淚像星晨掛黑夜 倒映在回憶裡的畫面】

喬安娜回到房間後，看見兩人所擁有的東西，不禁想要放聲大哭，她依舊還可以見到丈夫在房間裡走來走去的樣子，然後微笑的看著自己，包容任性的自己，每次都會哄著自己的那個人。

這些所有的回憶都是那樣的美好，讓喬安娜根本忘記不了，那個總是寵著自己的人，只要自己大哭就會想盡辦法安慰自己的人，那些、那些根本無法忘記的回憶在她的腦袋浮現。

【人分別 心跟隨 我擁抱這份緣的深淺】

喬安娜打起精神想要煮一頓好吃的飯，她想起來自己的手藝不怎麼樣，可是喬治亞總是會無條件的把所有的東西給吃下肚子裡去，不管好吃還是難吃都一樣，可是現在沒有人會這樣做了。

「爸走了之後，媽就像少了一半的靈魂一樣，媽的心早已經跟爸一起離開了。」耶夫看見喬安娜發呆的樣子說。

「這很正常，爸媽的感情那麼好，少了另外一半當然會承受不了。」魯夫輕輕的嘆氣。

喬安娜很感謝上天給予自己一個這樣好的丈夫，這樣的戀人無可挑剔，只可惜他太早離開自己，不然喬安娜多麼希望他們的緣分可以繼續下去，一家人開開心心的一起生活著。

【回首看見生命的不完美 對你的感謝未曾停歇】

喬治亞的離開對喬安娜的打擊雖然很大，卻也讓她開始檢視過去的一切，生命那些不完美卻很美好，他們兩人總是有缺點，可是他們願意包容對方的缺點，喬安娜真的很感謝上天給他這樣好的伴侶。

喬治亞曾經說過，生命帶有遺憾才是完美的生命，生命太過完美就不漂亮，有了一些不完美才可以顯示生命最重要的價值存在，喬安娜一直牢記在心中，同時也感謝他一直陪伴在她的身邊。

【你那裡需不需要有人陪 你收不收得到我的思念】

「喬治亞，你過的好嗎？需不需要我陪你，我…真的好想你喔…」簡簡單單的一句話道盡了喬安娜的思念。

原來無盡的思念是這樣讓人痛徹心扉，雖然不至於每天以淚洗面，喬安娜卻還是知道自己的心是那樣的痛，因為自己真的太過思念喬治亞了，真的很希望他可以收到自己的思念。

【(台)想要跟你飛 不免擱再找】

喬治亞的離開喬安娜沒有一次不想過自己想要跟著他一起走，但是真要做的那一刻她想起了自己兩個雙胞胎兒子，硬生生的逼迫自己住手，理智壓過了情感，對此喬安娜總是苦笑。

她知道對方一定不會喝下孟婆湯，一定會在三途川的岸上等待自己，絕對不會輕易的度過三途川，在那盛開彼岸花的岸邊等待著自己，可是自己卻那樣忍不住差點想要去找他。

【陪在你身邊我什麼都不缺】

只要有喬治亞在身邊，她喬安娜就什麼事情都不缺，最愛的人在身邊自己就很幸福，不需要什麼多餘的東西，可以擁有一輩子包容自己的愛人在身邊，這比什麼都要來得幸福。

「笨蛋喬治亞，有你在身邊我才會完整，你這個大笨蛋。」喬安娜狠狠的罵出這段話來。

【你那裡有沒有人能聊天 我想要愛你疼你像從前】

「哼哼，你那種孤癖的個性在那裡肯定沒有人會跟你聊天，到時候我去了之後一定要笑你。」喬安娜含著淚水說出這句話。

「「媽...」」耶夫和魯夫看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

「我只想要像從前一樣陪在你身邊，然後用我的方式愛你而已，你怎麼就這樣走了呢？」喬安娜崩潰的大哭。

【(台)想要跟你飛】

「媽，住手，妳答應過爸的說！」耶夫看見喬安娜想要割腕自殺馬上阻止。

「我好想跟他去、好想跟他去...」精神已經近乎崩潰的喬安娜大喊。

「媽，妳這樣爸會不高興的，不要這樣做。」耶夫馬上奪下武器大聲的指責自己的母親。

「耶夫...」喬安娜抱著自己的兒子痛哭失聲。

【天涯海角多遠我都不累 牽你的手 歲歲年年】

耶夫知道母親喬安娜很想見父親喬治亞，想要再次牽起他的手一起去安康聖母教堂，一起走過嘆息橋，逛遍義大利的風景名勝，依偎在父親的身邊，像個小女人一樣嬌羞。

母親很喜歡父親的手，她覺得被父親那雙手擁抱是多麼幸福的事情，即使一年又一年都是做同樣的事情也是一樣，那樣幸福的感覺不會輕易被抹殺，可是父親的離開卻讓母親無法繼續擁有這樣的幸福，母親當然會被打擊到。

【人分別 心跟隨 我擁抱這份緣的深淺】

失去一半靈魂的喬安娜努力讓自己振作起來，兩個孩子需要自己的幫忙，加上家族不可以這樣下去，雖然老臣知道自己的情況，可是很多事情還需要首領做決定，自己應該要振作起來。

「耶夫，對不起，這陣子讓你辛苦了。」喬安娜摸著大兒子的臉。

「媽...」耶夫怎麼會不知道母親內心當中的傷口有多深。

「剩下的事情我會想辦法扛起來，你們就不用擔心了。」喬安娜微笑的說著。

「我知道了。」耶夫乖巧的點頭。

喬安娜覺得能夠和喬治亞相遇是因為家族的關係，自己當然要好好守護這個家族，因為丈夫雖然很討厭黑手黨，卻會為了自己以及朋友扛下一切，自己當然要好好的撐起這一切，到時候自己才有臉去面對喬治亞。

【回首看見生命的不完美 對你的感謝未曾停歇】

當掌握家族事業後喬安娜才了解到自己有多麼的被保護的很好，尤其是喬治亞接手的時候，可說是把自己保護的滴水不漏，這樣做讓喬安娜非常感謝自己最愛的丈夫。

即使要抱著生命當中最不完美的一切過下去，喬安娜還是會堅強起來，最愛的人即使離開自己也不能這樣繼續消極下去，相信喬治亞一定不願意看見這樣的自己，喬安娜把所有的悲傷壓到內心深處，重新振作起來。

【你那裡需不需要有人陪 你收不收得到我的思念】

喬安娜有時候覺得喬治亞還在自己的身邊，陪著自己處理一切的事情，相信自己思念的情緒對方一定收的到，喬安娜相信她的丈夫雖然很孤僻，卻還有幾個好朋友，他們那些好朋友一定會陪著他。

「喬治亞，我好想你，雖然覺得你好像還在我身邊，但是我還是好想你。」夜深人靜的時候喬安娜還是會把持不住自己的情緒崩潰大哭。

「大笨蛋、大笨蛋，不是說好了嗎？說好要一起白頭偕老的嗎？你竟然先走，你這個過分的負心漢！」喬安娜大喊讓自己的情緒可以得到紓發。

「笨蛋、大笨蛋，都是你啦！害我哭的這麼慘，明明知道你是笨蛋，我卻還是很愛你。」喬安娜擦擦自己的眼淚，卻越擦越多。

【(台)想要跟你飛 不免擱再找】

耶夫知道現在的母親即使很想自己的父親也不會做出自殺的舉動，當初父親剛過世的那幾個月，母親的情緒可以說消沉到不知道要怎麼說，想要自殺的舉動不知道做出多少次，自己和弟弟拼命阻止自己的母親。

相信那樣的痛只有經歷過才知道，母親才會想要跟著父親一起離開，要是沒有他們兩個存在，母親一定做出這樣的動作，因為他們是多麼的愛著對方，攜手走過一輩子的時間，即使對方離開也要跟著一起去。

【陪在你身邊我什麼都不缺】

喬安娜把玩著喬治亞以前送自己的禮物，她真的覺得自己老是被他給寵上天，什麼東西都不缺，陪在他身邊是自己最幸福的事情，幸福可以填滿自己的內心，喬治亞總是包容自己的一切，讓喬安娜感到很幸福。

「原來我什麼東西都不缺，就因為喬治亞在我身邊的關係。」喬安娜看著照片上的兩人自言自語。

「即使知道這是他的決定，我還是心好痛，那個笨蛋。」喬安娜苦笑的說著。

【你那裡有沒有人能聊天 我想要愛你疼你像從前】

喬安娜覺得自己好想跟喬治亞回到過去的時光，他們兩人在一起的時間，不管是喬治亞疼寵自己還是自己那樣愛他，她都很想念那些時光，只是她知道那些時光已經無法重來。

即使時間倒流也是一樣，這件事依舊還是會發生，喬治亞還是會離開自己，不過害她想念可以和喬治亞聊天的時光，那個不愛說話的傢伙肯定在三途川很孤僻，一定沒有人願意陪他聊天，想到這喬安娜默默流下淚來。

【(台)想要跟你飛】

「喬治亞，今天就讓我放縱一次，我真的好想跟你一起走，但是我知道，這樣你會不高興。」喬安娜悶悶的說出這句話。

「可是、可是...我真的好痛苦，想要跟你在一起，你這個大笨蛋，還真的願意放手留下我一個人，討厭鬼。」喬安娜抱著枕頭放聲大哭。

「混蛋傢伙，到時候我一定要好好的教訓你。」喬安娜邊哭邊捶著枕頭發洩情緒。

【天涯海角多遠我都不累 牽你的手 歲歲年年】

「喬治亞，你這個大笨蛋，明明知道不管天涯海角我都會跟你走，你就這樣放我一個人。」喬安娜哭到最後已經不知道要說什麼了。

她知道喬治亞是為了她而接下首領的位子，如果當初他們兩人私奔的話，是不是就不一樣了呢？喬安娜有這樣想過，即使是天涯海角只要和自己最愛的人在一起，喬安娜根本沒有什麼意見。

反而很願意陪伴他到最後，度過他們這一生的時間，歲歲年年的在一起，一年又一年過去依舊在一起，她最想要的是這樣的生活，為了他，喬安娜無怨無悔，誰叫他是自己此生的最愛。

【時間是愛的延長線 交錯著歲月 無數離合悲歡】

喬安娜覺得自己這一生真的過的很幸福，有自己最愛的男人在自己的身邊陪伴自己，即使他離開了確也無法忘記他，曾經有人對她說過，徹底忘記那個人後，那個人等同於在這個世界當中死掉，真真正正的離去。

美好的歲月深深的刻印在喬安娜的腦海中，生命當中有無數的悲歡離合，這是無法避免不了的事情，有喜悅一定會有悲傷，有哭泣一定會有歡笑，這些交織在他們的歲月當中，延長了他們的幸福與愛。

【愛讓我看透 考驗後才能擁有幸福的夢】

他們在一起的歲月一定會有考驗，喬安娜畢竟是家族的千金小姐，雖然身為第三個女兒，父母親的壓力一定還是會有，喬治亞接受了莫大的考驗才和自己在一起，這點喬安娜很清楚。

為了和自己在一起，喬治亞放棄了許多東西，這些喬安娜是知情的，只是對方從未有過任何的抱怨，很願意和自己在一起，喬安娜感到很幸福，因為喬治亞替自己排除萬難，然後願意和自己在一起。

這些讓喬安娜感到很窩心，也感到很幸福，這就是她為什麼那樣愛著他，所以當喬治亞離開自己的時候，喬安娜會那樣痛苦的原因，因為他們曾經是那樣的幸福，卻因為一場暗殺而毀了他們之間的幸福。

【我有沒有在你的夢裡面 我心裡空虛看不看得見】

「吶！喬治亞，今天出現在我的夢中好嗎？」喬安娜睡前說出這句話，希望自己可以夢到心愛的人。

心愛的人離世讓喬安娜的內心非常的空虛寂寞，這一生自己所愛的人離開自己，她當然會很痛苦，畢竟是自己傾盡一生所愛的人，自己用一生最掛念的人，自然會很想念他。

儘管喬安娜總是會責備喬治亞，但是最深愛的人還是他，雖然很想要把他抓到自己面前來問問看說他有沒有看見自己內心當中的空虛寂寞，就這樣放著她一人待在這個世界，喬安娜卻不知道要怎麼說。

【(台)想要跟你飛 想要抱甲緊緊聽你講話】

喬安娜真的很想要再次抱著喬治亞，那個總是體貼自己的男人，每次抱著他總是有種幸福的感覺，不管是抱著他睡覺也好，或是一個擁抱也好，都可以讓喬安娜感到無比的幸福。

他們會在休息的時間聽聽對方說話，這時候喬安娜就會抱著喬治亞，然後開心的分享今天一整天的喜悅，那時候也可以看見喬治亞臉上的表情不再是那樣嚴肅，反而是比較柔和的表情。

【親像過去無改變 親像過去 無改變】

「真想要像以前一樣沒有任何的改變，不知道什麼時候才可以再次實現這樣的願望。」喬安娜躺在床上苦笑的說著。

儘管自己已經把家族帶領到顛峰時期，喬安娜適時的放手給兒子接任家族的一切，而自己還是那樣的想念喬治亞，一度停止的時間開始運轉起來，喬安娜開始期待自己和喬治亞見面的時候。

「到時候見面可不要罵我，反而是我要罵你呢！笨蛋喬治亞，我真的好愛你。」說完這句話喬安娜乖乖的閉上眼睛睡覺。

喬安娜相信他們之間很快就可以見面，到時候自己一定要好好的罵喬治亞，讓她這樣的傷心難過，果然到最後自己還是那樣的愛他，即使他對她做了那樣過分的事情也無法不愛他，誰叫他是她這一生的最愛。END


	25. 童話(犬庫)庫洛姆生日賀文

12月5日安布羅希亞(Ambrosia)

花語：幸福

花占卜：您是個冷靜及愛思考的人，凡事喜歡追根究柢，直至找出真正的原因才會作罷。同時，您也是個公平的正義者，您心裏面一直算計著自己的得失，這樣顯得您太過小孩子氣了，愛情有時也需要大方一點。

花箴言：不在身邊的人，思念會更加強烈。

庫洛姆小時候最喜歡聽父母親講童話故事給她聽，儘管那些童話故事的背後的真像是那樣的恐怖，可是庫洛姆還是很愛聽，伊夫和約克依然還是會講給女兒聽，他們 相信女兒不會被童話故事給影響到。

犬當然很清楚這件事，偶爾會陪庫洛姆一起聽故事，犬卻對那些故事很不以為然，他不太相信世界上有那樣美好的事情，美好的事情背後的真相大多都是很恐怖，這是他早就知道的事情。

可是犬從不會打壞庫洛姆的願望，反而有時候會滿足庫洛姆的願望，或許是因為他是那樣的深愛庫洛姆，對於自己喜歡的女孩所喜歡的事物大多都不太會給予任何負面的評價與意見。

「犬，你在做什麼？」庫洛姆看見犬正在找東西的樣子問。

「妳之前喜歡的那兩個繪本放到哪裡了？」犬看見庫洛姆出現後馬上詢問。

「收到書櫃了，犬要那兩本繪本做什麼？」庫洛姆不懂犬為什麼會想要找那兩本繪本。

「小兔子說這次換我們嵐守部隊去孤兒院陪孤兒玩，我想要唸繪本給小孩子聽。」犬抓抓頭不太好意思說出這句話。

「那我跟你去好了。」庫洛姆知道犬對於這種事情會很不好意思。

「嗯，好啊！」犬聽見庫洛姆解救自己後感到很開心。

去孤兒院陪想小朋友玩是彭哥列的傳統之一，每個星期都會由不同的守護者去孤兒院陪陪那些小朋友玩耍，當然首領偶爾也會親自過去和那些小朋友玩耍，大家都會想辦法用自己的方式來討好那些小朋友。

這次輪到嵐守和手下要過去孤兒院陪伴小朋友，犬對此非常傷腦筋，因為實在是不知道要怎樣陪小朋友玩，後來想起來自家女友很喜歡聽童話故事，剛好自己可以說故事給那些小朋友聽。

「小綱姊姊，我要請假，要陪犬去孤兒院。」庫洛姆很簡潔的告訴綱吉。

「嗯，我准了。」綱吉聽見庫洛姆的理由後點頭。

「謝謝小綱姊姊。」庫洛姆很高興綱吉同意她的請假理由。

「不客氣。」綱吉很清楚庫洛姆為什麼要過去幫忙。

犬和庫洛姆一起來到孤兒院，一群孩子們看見他們來到很高興的聚在一起等待他們過來說故事，他們兩人看見這樣的情形馬上過去和小朋友們說故事，說說那些他們以前聽過的童話故事。

看見小朋友們聽的津津有味的樣子讓他們覺得很開心，庫洛姆用幻術把場景展現出來，然後犬在旁邊配合說故事，讓所有的小朋友非常的開心，孤兒院的修女看見這樣的情形微笑。

犬當然很開心可以和庫洛姆一起說故事給孩子們聽，看見小孩子們開心的樣子他們也很高興，畢竟有讓這些可愛的小孩子們開心是他們應該要盡到的職責，這所孤兒院一直以來都是彭哥列在資助、守護的。

「犬，今天真的很開心呢！」庫洛姆開心的告訴犬，手上抱著自己最喜歡的兩本繪本。

「嗯，真的很高興。」犬看見庫洛姆的笑容撇過頭去。

「犬害羞了。」庫洛姆故意這樣對犬說。

「臭女人，妳吵死了。」犬聽見庫洛姆說的話馬上大聲吼。

「犬害羞了、害羞了。」庫洛姆就是故意要這樣說。

「妳這個臭女人！」犬很想要生氣卻又生氣不起來。

誰叫庫洛姆是自己最喜歡的女人，犬根本就不敢對她生氣，庫洛姆很可愛讓犬一點也不想要傷害她，所以他根本不知道要怎樣生氣，只能很無奈的認同庫洛姆說的話。

庫洛姆看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，犬的反應真的很可愛，庫洛姆很喜歡看這樣的犬，每次都會故意逗弄犬，讓犬實在是不知道要說什麼，甚至想要對她生氣也無法生氣。

誰叫犬是那樣的喜歡庫洛姆，小時候要是自己欺負庫洛姆的話，骸、雲雀或是養父母會把自己痛打一頓，誰叫庫洛姆是家裡的小公主，犬當然也不太敢欺負庫洛姆，只好任由庫洛姆戲弄自己。

「犬，我最喜歡你了。」庫洛姆開心的告訴犬。

「真是的。」犬聽見這句話不知道要說什麼。

「犬最好了，我最喜歡犬了。」庫洛姆最喜歡犬。

「是、是、是。」犬聽見庫洛姆說的話微笑。

他們兩人開心的一起回去彭哥列，其他人看見他們兩人感情很好的樣子也不多說什麼，庫洛姆最喜歡犬，這是大家都知道的事情，偶爾骸會整整犬以外，其他人大多都是給予祝福。

綱吉看見他們感情很好的樣子微笑，犬和庫洛姆走在一起的樣子果然很配，不需要太過擔心他們兩人的感情，自己只要好好的阻止骸就可以，誰叫骸多少看犬不是那樣的順眼。

庫洛姆當然知道上面的兩位哥哥看犬不是那樣的順眼，可是他們兩人卻會因為自己的關係盡量不去刁難犬，犬自然會努力想辦法讓骸和雲雀不要讓他們兩人刁難自己，會努力對庫洛姆好。

他們兩人有童話故事般的結局，這樣的結局是他們盼望許久的結局，犬當然很開心可以和庫洛姆在一起，和庫洛姆在一起自己真的很快樂，相信庫洛姆也覺得很幸福，因為這是屬於他們的童話故事。END


End file.
